Into Glowing Stars
by Ziggy55
Summary: Selene didn't know who she was. She always wanted to know who her parents were,but especially her dad. In the orphanage,intelligent for her age being three years older smarter, finally enough for Starfleet, so she applied. Meanwhile,Jim Kirk is being more haunted by someone he abandoned in his past:his baby girl.But what happens when she comes back into his life?HIATUS ON WRITING!
1. Chapter 1

**Selene didn't know who she was. She always wanted to know who her parents were, but especially her dad. Eleven and in the orphanage, intelligent for her age being three years older smarter, finally enough to join Starfleet. She always wanted to join, she knew the incredulous of space, the stars shining bright. So she applied. Meanwhile, Jim Kirk is being more haunted by someone he abandoned from his past with it being her birthday, but what happens when she comes back into his life and all he wants to do is make it all up and be someone new?**

 **Btw, if you heard the title on Wattpad, I wasn't trying to copy the author, I started out with Finding Glowing Stars then I started calling my chapters Into Glowing Stars, so I went with Into. This is like, the fourth or fifth variation(most unpublished) of Kirk and Selene I've made, I don't know if you like it or not, but Idc...kinda? I write for me and for you, so half and half. So I hope you like this first chapter!(If it makes it to the selection of fanfics, as of August 16 2016 at 8:27 pm writing this. And August 26 at 6:58 re editing. So yeah).**

* * *

I couldn't decide whether Mrs. Brennan would kill me, hate me, or let me live to prove a point to the government. Right now, I sat on the roof as I did every night it was clear lit with moonlight and stars. I always wanted to go up there, it's so beautiful from here and it will be up there. And I wondered if my parents left me and were dead if they were up there. Honestly, I couldn't decide whether I was more Christian or Atheist. I sat in my jeans, shirt, converse, and my beloved heather gray hoodie jacket. My auburn, gently wavy(but could be tamed any way I wanted) hair down and flowy, intense blue eyes I've seen in the mirror. I looked thirteen to maybe sixteen(but someone once thought I was twenty). I was...uh...I have no idea looks wise. I was smart, not to brag. I was three years older smart, sometimes bullied for it, but I was a bit too strong as well. JUST a bit. And where would I pour my oh so amazing wisdom? Starfleet. You could apply at fourteen at the earliest, so I was going tomorrow. That was going to be my birthday gift to myself. Just something special that definitely compared to gifts and cakes. But what I wanted most of all to find my mom or dad or both. I had more interest in dad though, no idea why. I just knew my first and middle name, Selene Amaya. I had one friend, Jemma. She was disowned for pretty much no reason. Damn her mom for doing that to her. It's here in San Francisco, home of Starfleet HQ. I wanted to be on their new flagship, the U.S.S Enterprise. She was a beauty. But that's only like a dream, maybe I'd get the U.S.S Washington or U.S.S Samora. I stared at the stars, hints of smile on my lips. I started my journal I usually did most days.

 _November 19th, 2259. During Stargazing on roof at orphanage_

 _Today was just fine. In three days I'm eleven, yay. I just wanna consider myself eleven already, it's farther from the damn years of being a I would apply for Starfleet, yay. Best gift I can get...I guess. What I really wanted was to meet my mom, or more like my dad, but I couldn't really reach it right now. Well I could, but I can't. You know what I mean. I already got myself new tech for my motorcycle and tons of new music on my communicator. I kinda think it's weird to write in a journal, but I got too many notebooks and journals, so it's something to do. Plus, maybe there's something in here one day maybe that would help the situation. And mom or dad, if you're reading this ever.(Depending on who you are good or bad mind, doubtfully bad)_

 _I love you. And it's okay that you abandoned me, I've gone pretty far in my life and I'm not stopping,_

That's how I ended every entry. But it was eventually time to go back to my bedroom, so I did. I bunked with Jemma, thank god no one else. I slipped into my bed, I had my side and she had hers(in a friendly way). I slid into my bed, not caring to change into pajamas(but I did take off my socks and shoes). I put my navy with a gold crescent moon journal under my bed where ONLY Jemma knew where it was. That reminded me...Jemma wouldn't be with me at Starfleet...oh well. I am the MASTER at alone time and I'm good at being social.

And I let sleep embrace me after folding the corner of my duvet to fold over my one arm on my side.

* * *

"Selene, wake up!"

I gave out a low moan. "What..."

"I have a surprise for you."

"I don't care at the moment, I like my sleep life."

"We're applying for Starfleet!"

That made me shot up. "Wait, you're applying too?"

"What do you mean too?"

"I was going to apply for Starfleet today!"

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"No, I didn't, get over it since we're both going now! When did you plan on going?"

"Next hour, you need to get dressed since I already am so you could have the bathroom all to yourself."

"Well thanks for that, ole friend." I joke and slide out, legs finding their balance underneath the weight of my fair skinned body. I go to my closet and chose out causal, yet formal clothes. I wore my pink blazer, white chiffon blouse, and gray jeans with flats. A lot of my money went into clothes, don't ask why. Weird, I know. I brushed my teeth, brushed and lightly curled my hair, did my makeup(just foundation, a whole eye makeup look, and lipstick), spritz of perfume. When I get to do this, I feel over fancy compared to other kids, but the orphanage ladies love it that I'm more mature than tee shirts and jeans when I do. I finished, returning to Jemma who was in her bermuda shorts, ribbed sweater, tennis shoes.

"Please girl, change your shoes!"

"Fine! But you're too stylish."

"Sometimes, it's part of a first impression. Maybe it shows maturity."

"That's just cause the ladies love it." she grumbled. She pulled on sandals.

"It's not that warm out, but whatever. It's like, fifty eight degrees."

"Whatever."

We stepped out the door after grabbing our things. We headed down the stairs, didn't even know what time it was. They usually let us go wherever we want passed nine in the morning, and it was eight fifty nine. No, I'm serious, ONE minute before. We headed to the front entrance where we would usually enter or exit and we started walking, we just thought it'd be healthier.

* * *

 _She cried a little, she didn't cry a lot at all. Her mother died only three hours after childbirth and after two months, he didn't think he could give her the life she deserved. He headed to the orphanage that night in the midwestern weather, cradling her close with knowing this would be his last time with her. The last time he'd see those beautiful eyes. The ones they shared. He got to the door and simply knocked, the door opened quick._

 _"Can I help you, sir?"_

 _"C-could you take her?" he didn't know how to ask. "Or-uh, uh-" he started stuttering a bit._

 _"Yes. Does she have a name?"_

 _"Selene, her middle name's Amaya."_

 _"Her last?"_

 _"She shouldn't know. I'm not exactly a good father figure, she may be better without."_

 _The middle aged woman nodded. He held her close for one last time and whispered something in her ear:"I love you."_

 _He handed her over, only little whines and a sad face from Selene. "Alright, well have a good night sir."_

 _"Thanks, you too."_

 _He walked away. He wanted to tell the woman more, what she liked, to take good care of her, but he didn't. He walked away and it haunted him for the rest of his life._

* * *

The building was intimidating yet not. Jemma and I were the kinda oddballs, walking through all the cadets or admirals or whatever. So we entered the large, interesting building and we grabbed the applicant forms and headed to the application desk. There was a man there, ready to go through the process.

"Names?"

"Selene Amaya...I don't know my last."

"You sure?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you?"

"Jemma Omara."

"Parents?"

"Orphaned. Miss Brennan's Orphanage."

"Birthday?"

"November 22nd, 2249."

"March 15th, 2249."

"Study field? Or just general ideas on what you want to be?"

"I'll do anything but engineering, helmsman and navigator catch my eye a tad. My bigger goal is to work up to maybe a first officer or captain." I answered.

"Communications."

"Siblings?"

"None." We both replied at the same time.

"Any relatives in Starfleet that you know of?"

"Not that we know of."

"Alright, I'll need you to sign here and you're done, you'll also have an interview with Admiral Pike tomorrow because of age at whenever you can he should be available."

"Thank you, sir." I say sincerely after we sign our forms. We left the building and rushed back to the orphanage for school after I left my blazer and put on tennis shoes. We were usually early and late today, but that didn't get us in that much trouble. School wasn't that bad today. When it was done, we started to walk home, but then Jemma had to use the bathroom. So I leaned back against the building by the alley and waited. I then caught sight of bully type kids, ones I were bullied by twice this year. Three of them, a girl and two boys. All blondes, boys were more brown blonde.

"What's petty girl doin' now?" the first boy asked.

"Just being peaceful and not choosing a fight, you?"

"Just talking to petty girl."

"You seem bored."

"Shut up, red."

I didn't like the nickname, rather be called Scarlett. One shoved me against another wall, I let him hold me there.

"C'mon, fight back, petty!"

"I hope you know what you're getting into."

I felt like I was being watched in the distance by someone, one second look out and it was a man in a leather jacket and jeans.

"You scared, petty? You should be. All you want is a dad and you'll just never get one."

"Shut up." I lowly growl.

"He doesn't even WANT you."

"I said SHUT UP!" I punch him in the face, falling back to the other wall hard. He came back hard, but I blocked and flipped him. I was punched in the side and arms, biggest fear was the nose. More punches, more kicks, then I was gripped to the wall. I snapped my head down and I was being punched and kicked in the arms and legs. It hurt yet it didn't, sometimes it was okay to feel pain. It makes us human if we feel different things. But it was starting to hurt, I couldn't tell whether I had broken something or not. And I wasn't really bloody at all.

"Hey!"

Our heads snapped and it was that man who was watching me. I recognized him from news and stuff, Captain James.T Kirk. Okay...odd...The boys scrammed away and I got up, swiped down my jeans, and pulled my backpack over my sore-ish shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah, I was fine and I am fine. You didn't have to intervene...but thanks."

"No problem. What's your name?"

"Name to strangers? No, jk. It's Selene."

I saw him stiffen a bit, didn't know why, but he unstiffened soon enough.

"And you're Captain Jim Kirk."

"Bingo. You look a bit scratched up, I have someone who can take care of that."

"Nah, I'm fine. A little beaten up won't hurt me."

"I can see the bruises on your arm, and slide a hand down your face."

I did and at the bottom bone on my left cheek, some blood. I wiped it off against my jeans.

"Whatever, I won't bleed to death. I gotta get back or Mrs. Brennan will kill me." I shake my head and took two steps.

"Mrs. Who?"

"I'm from that orphanage. You know, Mrs. Brennan's orphanage?"

"Orphan, huh?"

"Yeah, hate the word. Sounds weird. Never met my parents, I'll find them. But anyways, have a good day, Kirky."

Kirky was a complete blurt. I was about to walk away to go find Jemma when I saw another man come into view, brown hair and a bit gruff.

"Jim!"

And then Jemma came from the door behind him. Her expression became confused and alarmed seeing me,"Selene Amaya whatever your last name is, what happened to you?!"

I saw Kirk stiffen a bit again at my name. Odd, once again.

"Just a bit beaten by those kids, nothing bad."

"Nothing-Selene!"

"I'm fine!" I but. The brown haired man pulled out medical equipment. They all made me sit down and brown patched me up a bit and scanned my injuries.

"What's your name?" I asked brown.

"Leonard McCoy."

"It's Bones." Kirk changed.

"What's your name, kid?" Bones asked Jemma. "Jemma Omara."

"You from the orphanage too?" Kirk asked. "Yep, raised there. Captain Kirk, right? Starfleet?"

"That's me."

"What're you?" I ask to gruff Bones.

"CMO." he answered simply. After he patched me up quickly, time to go back to the orphanage.

"Well, we gotta go, thanks for the help." Jemma thanked and dragged me away. Thought they'd stop us for some dumb reason, but they didn't. We went back home and thankfully didn't get scolded. Night came quickly, I got back on the roof again alone at when I always did and once again it was starry. No moon tonight though. I lied back my body and stared. I looked up to where I was to reach soon enough and I was able to smile a little. Then I pulled out my journal and started writing.

 _November 20th, on the roof stargazing_

 _I applied for Starfleet, yay. Then I was shoved and beaten a bit by the bullies and oddly enough, rescued by Jim Kirk. Yup, him. I met his friend Bones McCoy too, cool people. Then we went back to the orphanage. Tomorrow we're meeting with Admiral Pike about the applications due to age so that's happening. Nothing else much._ _And mom or dad, if you're reading this ever.(Depending on who you are good or bad mind, doubtfully bad)_

 _I love you. And it's okay that you abandoned me, I've gone pretty far in my life and I'm not stopping,_

I shut it and I went to bed, falling asleep on my side.


	2. Chapter 2

After school the next day, we headed to Starfleet for that meeting with Admiral Pike. I wasn't too nervous, Jemma maybe was. We were young, but smart. I don't think Jemma was as smart as me(I'm stating facts, I know it sounds offensive), but I could coax to get her in likely. We took a I.Q test and two other tests since we were so young. We were sat down in his office after our introductions and we soon started off.

"So your files say here Selene Amaya last name unknown and Jemma Omara. November 22nd, March 15th. Ten, about to be eleven. Orphans your whole life, good grades in school. As and Bs. Testing shows your are pretty good, one sixty and one sixty eight. I think you're smart enough, but mental stamina is the real question."

"I know what we're getting into. It takes four years in the academy, studying is a lot of excelling. Participating, good behavior, we know how to do that." I state.

"Alright. Where were you born? I don't think Mr. Lin asked."

"Iowa for both of us. We were transferred to Mrs. Brennan's orphanage when we were three, as we're told." Jemma answered.

"Do you have any main reason for wanting to join Starfleet?"

"I always wanted to see the stars. Every night, I head up to the roof and look at stars. And I thought it'd just be amazing to go somewhere where so many don't go, maybe I could one day make it where it was easier to go into space. It's something about me I could be proud of, it's something else to do besides the school and orphanage routine every single day until I'm on my own and I have to get a job and money. I know I'm young, but I know I can probably do anything if I put my mind to it...most things, you know what I mean."

Admiral Pike gave me a single nod and looked over to Jemma.

"Part of me is following her, part of me loves communication. I've studied alien languages including Klingon, it's a nice thing to have that many don't. I've actually transmitted communications before successfully."

"Welcome to Starfleet."

I blinked. "Are you serious? That felt way too easy. Come on, shouldn't there be more?"

"I think you're both qualified you seem. You look like nice girls who can accomplish a lot of things."

"Well thank you very much, sir, we'll try our best."

"I hope so. You come in tomorrow for your first class. Have a nice day, ladies."

"Thank you." Me and Jemma said at the same time. We then decided to head out to get pizza for dinner to celebrate. It was pretty good. We went to Motzy's Pizza, I ate four slices of cheese, Jemma ate the same. I thought about Kirk a bit during that time, I wondered what it was like being captain of a starship. It had to be hard, but then you'd get used to it and it wouldn't feel like too too much. I noticed the blue in his eyes, similar enough to gulp nervously and awkwardly. Then we went home and there was a lot of time before I usually got tired, so I put on my headphones and lied on my bed. I loved twenty first century music which was considered classical. Classical? It seemed modern.

 _You're never gonna get it, I'm a hazard to myself. I'll break it to you easy, this is hell this is hell._

 _You're looking and whispering, you think I'm someone else, this is hell yes. Literal hell._

 _We don't have to talk, we don't have to dance, we don't have to smile, we don't have to make friends. It's so nice to meet you, let's never meet again. We don't have to talk, we don't have to dance, we don't have to dance..._

The music was such a sensation in my ears, computed in my head. I had too many favorite songs, this one was We Don't Have To Dance by Andy Black. Another was New Blood by Zayde Wolf. I loved Sabotage by Beastie Boys, the only song I liked by them. So much music, but never too much. I deeply exhaled like I did just randomly, and I continued to sit.

Just something else part of my routine.

* * *

 _"Jim?"_

 _"You okay?"_

 _Everly was alay in a hospital bed, her baby being held with her. Sweat was fading from her scalp, a bit across the bridge of her nose. Her auburn hair was tied in a loose pony tail to help with the heat._

 _"Exhausted, but I'm fine."_

 _"What're we gonna name her?"_

 _"You can choose the first name, I get the middle."_

 _Kirk thought for a moment, they hadn't thought about it. But he came up with something._

 _"What about Selene?"_

 _"I like it. Thoughts on Amaya?"_

 _"It's different, a good different."_

 _"Selene Amaya Kirk."_

 _"Our Selene Amaya Kirk."_

 _"She is. Do you wanna hold her?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Everly handed her over gently, the baby's eyes creaking open. She was so young, small, and warm._

 _"Hi honey, I'm your dad."_

 _Everly softly giggled at how different it was, Jim with a baby, being a father. Young, too young. It was an accident, but a good accident. He could finally see Selene's eyes, so blue just like Jim's. Everly could notice._

 _"She has your eyes."_

 _He looked into her eyes, extremely alike and a feminine version that wasn't too different. Jim knew he'd always remember his daughter's eyes. She was so beautiful, he knew she'd grow up to be a wonderful person._

 _"She has your hair."_

 _It was true. The hints of the auburn hair were already on her head. She weighed 7.8 pounds, she was going to be tall when she grew older. Probably 5'6 or 5'7 by when she was eleven or twelve. She was going to be smart, sweet, maybe sassy, who knew. Jim's lips curled into a bit of a smile. He then heard beeping on the monitors, something was happening to the heart rate. Jim grew quickly alarmed, he didn't know what was happening._

 _"Jim..."_

 _He looked and realized what was happening:she was going to die. His love was going to die. His heart sank to his stomach, he didn't think he could accept the reality. How would he raise Selene alone? Could he even at all._

 _"T-tell Selene I love her."_

 _"I will."_

 _"I love you, Jim. Please take care of our daughter."_

 _"Everly, you're gonna-"_

 _She closed her eyes, Jim held her hand as she faded. She faded of life. Everly Woodley died. Jim started to cry and all he could do was hold his daughter close to his chest. He was kinda afraid to let go._

 _"I love you so much."_

* * *

It was haunting. But he couldn't decide which was more haunting, Everly's death or giving away Selene. He sighed and held his head over the table, just sitting there. For all he knew, his girl could be dead. And it still scared him by seeing the Selene Amaya girl, her name the exact one they named her. The auburn hair, he didn't get a good enough look at her eyes. If he could see his daughter again. But after giving Selene away with Everly's death before, he just went back to rebellious ways. Drinking, playboyish ways, some fighting. But there was never a day that went past without a thought of Everly and Selene. His loves of life, girlfriend and baby girl. He felt guilty that he couldn't take care of her, he still remembered crying after he gave her away. And he remembered Frank beating him again. His abusive step father who abused him when his mom was off planet. He wanted his girl back so bad, he just wanted to see her again. Give her an actual life. He wished he could've seen her grow up, he'd never be called dad or daddy. Only little kids called their dad daddy. And he could only imagine the Selene girl as his Selene, it was driving him crazy.

"Jim, you okay?"

That was the voice of Bones, concerned. He was easily concerned about him, the younger man. That was what Bones became being around him for four years, three in the academy.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bones."

"You don't look fine. What're you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"Damn it, Jim, spit it out!"

And Jim could only spit it out after it only being able to boil for so many years in a pot. "My dead girlfriend and daughter I'll never see again, alright?" he snapped. Bones was taken back by what Jim had just said. He was waiting for an explanation.

"My girlfriend from a long time ago, Everly, I got pregnant. She was the love of my life. That was the one time I wasn't drinking or fighting. She and my daughter brightened my day when I just wasn't happy. I was abused by Frank, my step dad when my mom was off planet doing Starfleet work. And when Selene was born...Everly died. I didn't know what I could do next. I had Selene for the next two, three months. Then I realized I couldn't take care of her. It wasn't safe with Frank around, I could be a pretty dangerous person. So I took her to the orphanage. There's not a single day that goes by that I don't think about them. And after she died, I gave Selene away, I became that playboy drinker again. And seeing that girl yesterday...she looked just like her. I just wish I could have her back."

Bones was shocked, confused, didn't know what to think. And this was all he had to say:

"Dammit, Jim, why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"Why would you need to know?"

True...

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't be, Bones. Don't be."

* * *

Next day:Starfleet. Me and Jemma dressed appropriately, we were gonna get our uniforms there. I pulled on jeans and shirt as well as Jemma. We headed out the door and got to Starfleet. We headed to the academy building and we received our red cadet uniforms. After changing in the bathroom, I pulled my cap over my already red hair and huffed out a breath, hands on my hips. Oh my damn god, I looked ridiculous with me being so young! Jemma came out behind me and smirked, "We don't look that young."

"I do."

"Most people guess you're fifteen, you're fine and I'm fine too! C'mon, first class is next. Our last moments together until eleven." She faked a tear drop down her face with her finger. I playfully roll my eyes, "Love you too, overprotective mom."

"Now that's just cold."

"Because I am."

"No!" she jokes, an o forming on her lips and being defined with emphasis in the letter. We headed out of the bathroom and parted, my first class was on navigation field, yay. I took my things after trying to find my way around after a mind memorization the best I could with the directory. I finally sat down at a desk, quietly exhaling, and we began.

* * *

"How was communications?"

"Good. How was navigation?"

"Good." I copied her. We were done for the day, the time flew by way too quick. I could've shoved more in my head more than I wrote nice, pretty notes. We headed back to the orphanage and I didn't realize the chores. Today was my chore day, damn it! I rushed upstairs, dropped my stuff, and started getting to work after changing clothes to a tee shirt and jeans. I did pretty much everything. Washed the windows, scrubbed tables, did dishes, swept the floors, I felt like a new Cinderella. People shoved and laughed as they passed, but I didn't care. They're probably just really bored from their gossiping and chitter chatter. But soon we had more classes and went home. I had to clean today, ugh. I could live with it, but not preferred. And when I got distracted, this is what Mrs. Brennan would shout:"C'mon! Keep working!" she urges a bit harshly.

"Yes m'am!" I call back. She was above on the second level, I was cleaning the tables in the cafeteria. The orphanage cafeteria. The open space called down from was right above the cafeteria, part of the second floor. I finished that eventually and sighed. I slumped against the wall, my bottom landing and I hugged my knees. I was good at cleaning. Squeaky clean. I got back up and headed to my bedroom, being shoved twice on the way. I opened the door, closed it, then I took a shower. The warm water went down my back, comforting. I got out and dried, massaged in lotion and brushed my teeth. Then it was night, Jemma already asleep. I was in just some pants that could pass enough with my hoodie jacket and shirt. I grabbed my pillow, blanket, and journal and headed onto the roof. Starry night once again. I entered a short journal entry, ending the same way I always did. I stared and then soon enough, I tossed to my side on the flat roof ground and fell asleep.

* * *

 **So that's my second chapter. Whatcha think? Did ya like it? Did ya not? Or did you hate it? I really don't know. I hope you like, follow, review and I'll see ya soon. No, like, really soon, I've written twelve chapters already.**

 **-Ziggy55**


	3. Chapter 3

Another day at Starfleet was just fine. I wasn't out for friends, and friends weren't out for me. I had Jemma, my sister not by blood. Me and Jemma then walked back to the orphanage. It was boring, but classes were good. I had taken some combat classes too, I was actually good at combat. People were generally good, same for teachers, breaks and lunch were good. Everything was good. I had a feeling there were eyes on me for age, then boys had eyes on me, I tried not to care. Honestly, me and Jemma decided to ignore my birthdayI truly didn't know what to do when I got back. I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. What would I do? It was tick tock 'till I could do something. I didn't wanna read or listen to music. But that's when I got a knock on the door.

"Come in."

One of the girls, Sora, was there at the door. She had pretty, tan skin with brown hair and eyes. She was nice.

"Mrs. Brennan wants to see you."

I get up, "What about?"

"Something about Starfleet. You signed up, didn't you?"

I bit my lip slightly and nodded. I knew she wasn't gonna be mean about it, she wasn't one of those girls.

"Good luck, you deserve the opportunity."

I smiled a bit. "Thanks."

We both left, parting separately. I headed down the hall, down the stairs, straightened out my jeans I changed into with a sweater. I headed into 's office, this wasn't gonna be good.

"Hello, Selene. How has your day been?"

"Good, m'am. Yours?"

I'm like that. I like being respectful, even though I didn't like this woman. And depending on the situation, maybe it'd help me outta it.

"I heard you signed up for Starfleet."

Damn it.

"Yes, m'am I did." I said, my voice going low, yet it was the same loudness.

"A cadet, at age ten."

"I did testing, I am as smart as fourteen and I'm eleven soon."

"And they did not ask for permission of your legal guardian?"

Don't you dare play that card, Brennan. You don't care about us, you just do this for money. Stupid government bribes. I swear, I feel like so many adults just pretend to care about us. They're pretty much made to. Keep us happy and healthy because they care about us. It's a damn scam of a lie.

"No, m'am."

"You didn't even think to ask me yourself?"

"You know that you really don't care, this is just a government payment."

"And part of that is not to put you little brats in child endangerment. So because of that, you can't go to Starfleet."

"There are many adults there at Starfleet, they can keep up."

"You can't even keep up with your dirty, scrawny selves."

I wasn't scrawny at all. I was a bit above average weight. I was a bit of a hourglass. Some of the kids were a bit scrawny though, but it wasn't there fault, it was Mrs. Brennan's.

"The government doesn't have to know-"

"They know everything, I have to give a report every day. And they find out lies. So, you are not allowed to go anywhere but school, got me?"

Oh my gud, she thinks it's gonna be so easy because I'm younger. I'm the same HEIGHT as her. Five six and five six, equal battle and anyone can win. And that winner will be me.

"And your punishment is two more days of cleaning."

"I just cleaned everything that other people were supposed to do!" I but.

"Don't play that card!"

"Than don't play the legal guardian card, you know you can't lie to me."

"Go to your room and do not come out until school tomorrow morning."

"Yes m'am." I mocked and left the room with a harsh close of the door. Leaning against the wall was Jemma.

"She doesn't know about-" she points to herself.

"No. I'm confined to my room and I have to do the cleaning for two days straight, can only go to school." I said, walking down the hall with her to my room.

"And I know what Selene Amaya whatever your last name is will do."

"Not do any of it...well, I have to do the cleaning."

"I know what you mean."

I smirked. We headed up into my room, now I was truly stuck there. I flopped down on my bed once again. I pulled out my homework, last resort, and started doing it with Jemma. It was about thirty minutes until I got a call on my communicator, it was Starfleet. I HAD to answer. I scrambled to get it and swiped it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Selene, this is Admiral Pike."

"Hi Admiral, what can I do for ya?"

"I just wanted to tell you personally that you have been assigned to the U.S.S Enterprise."

"...What?"

"You heard me. The U.S.S Enterprise, you'll be a bridge officer and Miss Omara will be a communications officer on the bridge under Captain James.T Kirk."

Unbelievable. They assigned US to the U.S.S Enterprise under Kirk, the man I just met two days ago. And I JUST got into Starfleet.

"Wow, thank you very much, sir." was all I could say.

"Your welcome, Cadet. Tomorrow at seven o hundred."

"Okay, I think I can do that."

"Think? That doesn't sound like you."

"You know what I mean! I can make it."

"Alright, I'll see you two tomorrow morning."

"Have a good night, Admiral."

"You too."

I hung up and deeply exhaled.

"What?" Jemma asked cluelessly.

"We were assigned to the U.S.S Enterprise under Captain Kirk, tomorrow at six a.m."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, bridge officers. Pike told me himself. How the hell we gonna get there?"

"Just go out the window, maybe get hurt, get punished when we get back."

"Alright, simple enough."

"Yeah. But I guess we should get back to homework, might as well finish this week's if this is just the beginning."

"True." I said grabbing my pencil and continuing dealing with math, my enemy.

* * *

 _"No, no, no, no!"_

 _Jim scooped his daughter up into his arms, shielding her entirely, and waited for impact. Frank started beating his back, and Jim's baby started making noise that wasn't crying. He was kneeling on the ground against a wall, all he cared about was to protect his baby. He lost Everly, Frank had hurt Everly before, he wouldn't let his daughter get hurt too. Jim gritted his teeth, being harsh to his gums. He tried hard not to cry out so he wouldn't scare his baby into crying._

 _"GET UP FREAK!" Frank shouted. Oddly enough, she hadn't cried yet. She was just whimpering and making little scared noises. But Jim fell with Selene secure in his arms against his chest after three minutes. His back ached horribly, bloody he didn't know. And Frank just walked away. Drunken, that made it worse. Jim inched until his back was against the wall, his pain excruciating. He looked at his little girl. He felt like he failed, he couldn't even protect her from Frank. His step dad who abused him ever since his mom married him. The abuse happened when Winona was off planet doing Stafleet things. Selene's eyes opened up, staring at her father curiously, clueless being a baby. Kirk then made one of the worst decisions he felt like he ever made in his life:_

 _He was going to give her away._

* * *

We were both up at five twenty, ready in our uniforms with jackets at five thirty. Jemma opened the window and we jumped out onto the ground. I landed awkwardly, same with Jemma, and we headed to Starfleet by transport. We got there quick, enough time to get on the shuttle to the Enterprise. We boarded and the only seats left were right behind who we tried to avoid:Captain Kirk and Bones. All we could do was quietly breathe behind them.

"Did you hear about those new cadets aboard?" Bones asked. I imagined Kirk's confused face.

"What new cadets?"

"Two girls, pretty young. They're bridge officers, don't know their names."

"Hm. I'll have to look into that."

I couldn't believe we were RIGHT behind them. The jumpship took off into space, the sky darkening with stars coming to dapple the faded color of blues. We stared out the window, and here was my reaction in my head seeing the starship.

Oh. My. God. The ship was beautiful.

I never thought I'd be so close to space, so close to a starship, so close to stars, yet here I was. Jemma I knew had to be at least a little mesmerized, her face showed it. And I was glad we were able to just keep breathing and not go crazy or anything like that. The jumpship finally landed and we got out last, hoping not to run into anyone who will suspect. We did have our uniforms though. So we got off and went to restrooms to change into uniform. I ended getting a goldenrod dress, ugh, dress. It was kinda short, but my trick:leggings. I wore my short sleeved dress with the leggings and combat boots, my hands landed on my hips. I looked thirteen, fourteen, or fifteen, but I was eleven. Selene Amaya, Starfleet officer. I felt bold, and yet I didn't. It's that feeling. Jemma came out in a red short sleeved dress for communications. And of course, leggings.

"Geez, the dresses are short!"

"Leggings are the love of life." I stated.

"Yes they are."

I had pulled my hands off my hips and we headed out. Out into the crowd of people trying to get to work. We headed up to our positions at the bridge, the captain already in his seat. I had seen Spock, the first officer at his own post. He's probably gonna make a big deal out of it with his straight tone of his. I started working at my post while Captain Kirk told us where we were going:Class M planet, Nibiru for a report. Sounded good to me. I swear, how have we NOT been noticed yet?!

"Punch it."

"Yes, sir." Mr. Sulu obliged.

And then we were out.

* * *

 **So third chapter, yay! I plan on making a prequel to this about Jim and his girlfriend, and I have no idea what to call it. So I'm gonna figure out what to call it and put up a poll. So yah, see ya soon!**

 **-Ziggy55**


	4. Chapter 4

Still, at my post. Ten minutes, these people are that busy? Excuse me, I underestimate how difficult operating a Starship really is it seems. It wasn't extremely different for me at my desk, I finished the stuff quickly and efficiently. The Enterprise was a very nice ship, Jemma and I were lucky to be on it.

"Miss?"

I turned to see Vulcan guy, Spock standing there.

"Yes, commander?"

"What is your name, cadet?"

"Selene, I don't exactly have a last name."

I saw Kirk twitch from his seat.

"And your age?"

"Fourteen." I lied.

"The birthdate shows that you are eleven years old as of today being the day of your birth."

"I look fourteen though, but yes, I am eleven."

The captain FINALLY(wait, weren't we trying to avoid him?) turned his chair, his expression changing a bit dramatically.

"Selene?"

"Captain Kirk." I say in a slightly mocking respect.

"You're in Starfleet?"

"The magic of I.Q testing, am I right? But yes, I'm here. I was assigned last minute so here I am."

He looked pretty baffled. And I mean, BAFFLED. This has gotten the whole bridge's attention. Including Jemma's who is...uh...I don't know or care.

"Y-you're ten."

"Eleven."

"You told me you were ten."

"Time goes by fast."

"Captain, the day of her birth occurs on November 22nd, 2248. As of today, she is eleven years old."

I saw Kirk, and I could tell he wanted to shudder. His eyes had a drama just trying to be hid. He stiffened a bit, not that visible though, I have sharp eyes. I don't know why, did I look like someone? Did I remind him of someone? He didn't have a wife or kids or anything like that...positively. I would've known likely. The ways he looked at me, he thought there was something about me.

And there may have been.

Who knows.

* * *

 **3rd Person**

The ship arrived at Nibiru quickly, just to see that there was a volcano threatening to destroy the planet. Selene then had a slightness of uncomfort in the mist, Jemma's higher. Kirk had already started explaining what they were going to do. They were going to send someone down on the volcano with a cold fusion device to freeze the lava. Very risky. Selene knew it was extremely dangerous. That's like a death waiting to happen in her mind. Yet, she was up for it.

"Alright, I just now need to know who to send down there."

"I will." Selene volunteered. The whole bridge looked at her.

"If I died, not exactly a crew death. I'm just another cadet. And I'll probably die getting the job done anyways, so sacrifices just misting it's way into this." She said casually. Kirk was internally frozen. His thoughts:NO. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! He could NOT send her down there. His highest reason was of how similar she was to his Selene, and two was her age.

"Absolutely not. Mr. Spock, can you do it?"

"Yes captain, I can."

"I will not let my age define me, Captain Kirk, with all due respect and hopefully permission to speak freely for the moment. I think I do have a point. And if I shall be a part of this crew instead of a cadet, I will vie for that role to be useful."

"Sel-" Jemma started, but was silenced by the urge to stop from her head. Kirk looked at Selene, auburn hair and blue eyes. Another thought:

Oh my god, she's just like Everly.

Kirk wanted to say no even more firmly. But he had no idea. Selene looked strong willed, arms crossed, looking fourteen instead of eleven. But he finally settled on a decision.

"You will be sent on the shuttle as backup with Mr. Spock, Mr. Sulu, and Lieutenant Uhura. Mr. Chekov, you have the con."

"Aye, keptin."

Jemma could only glare at Selene leaving the bridge, confident in her decision. Selene thought Jemma and Bones could probably get along well. Selene, Uhura, Sulu, and Spock got their suits and boarded a jumpship while Kirk and Bones boarded another. Selene sat on her jumpship, tads of impatience piecing together. She watched Spock be dropped down into the lava. She tapped her foot, impatience staying the same. That was until the cord snapped. Spock dropped down to the harsh, unforgiving environment of the volcano.

"Spock! Are you okay?!" Uhura asked through coms.

"I am surprisingly alive, stand by."

"We have to get him back. I'll suit up, I'm gonna go down."

"That's why I'm here!" Selene butted.

"We have to abandon the shuttle!"

"We can't just leave him there, Sulu!"

"We don't have a choice! Uhura, I'm sorry."

"Spock, we're going back to the Enterprise. We'll get you outta there!"

"Hope so oh so mighty crew." Selene muttered. She changed into her full body swimsuit in a corner.

"Captain, we're ditching the shuttle, you'll have to make it back to the Enterprise on your own."

"Wonderful." Kirk replied sarcastically.

"Uhura, Selene, you ready to swim?"

"We're ready."

Selene had fear, strong fear. She never knew what she got herself into sometimes, but she did. And they jumped out into the ocean. Selene's stomach dropped dramatically and she screamed for quarter way. They soon enough hit water and swam downwards, getting back in the ship through a water entry compartment. They rushed up to the bridge.

"I didn't die!" Selene announced to Jemma. She rolled her eyes dramatically. Kirk and Bones were already back up on the bridge.

"Lieutenant, do we have a channel with Mr. Spock?"

"The heat's frying his coms, but we still have contact."

"Mr. Spock!"

"I have activated the device, captain. When the countdown is finished, it should render the volcano inert."

"And that's gonna render him inert!" Bones adds.

"Do we have use of the transporters?"

"Negative, sir."

"Not with these magnetic fields."

"I need to beam Mr. Spock back to the ship, give me one way to do it."

"Uh, maybe if we had a direct line of sight-" Chekov started, but Scotty immediately interrupted.

"Hold on, wee man, you're talking about an active volcano! Sir, I cannae guarantee we can withstand the heat!"

"I don't think we can withstand that altitude."

"Our shuttle was concealed by the ash cloud, but the Enterprise is too large. If utilized in a rescue effort, it would be revealed to the indigenous species."

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Selene's jaw dropped, Jemma facepalmed and shook her head because of Spock's vulcanity.

"Spock, nobody knows the rules better than you, but there has got to be an exception."

"None. Such actions violate the prime directive."

"Shut up, Spock. We're trying to save you, damn it!" Bones snaps up.

"Doctor, the needs of the many outweigh the need of the few."

"Spock, we're talking about your life!"

"There's no time to be so dramatic with words!" Selene adds.

"The rule cannot be-" Spock was cut off and connection was lost.

"Spock! Try to get him back online."

"Ninety seconds to detonation." Chekov reported. Bones and Kirk stood side by side, Selene standing in a slightly awkward position near them on that side.

"If Spock were here and I were there, what would he do?" Kirk asked.

"He would let you die."

Selene imagined, and she felt a rage with it. A fist clenched up securely. Captain Kirk was a good man, he had his meaning and his quirks. And they just couldn't let Spock die either, there's a point when you need that order and his intelligence was savored. That's when Selene had an idea.

"Can't we go underwater far away enough and rise somewhere where the plaster aliens won't see us?"

"That could seriously damage the nacelles, lassie. It would end in catastrophe." Scotty turned down. Selene bit her lip harmlessly.

"Then we're just going to have to break the prime directive." Selene sighed, but added, "But that's your choice, Captain."

Kirk gave a single nod and made his decision. He was gonna do it.

"We're going up." He said, signaling for Sulu to rise the ship out of water.

"Yes sir."

The ship went up out of water, the ocean liquid falling down off the windows and strong starship metal. Selene watched the volcano come into view, it's fury isolated to the land and spewed out like a hot tempered boy insulting people. They finally beamed Spock back up an the fusion device activated, making the life ending lava fade into graphite gray rocks just frozen, surrounded by air. Kirk and Bones rushed to the transporter room, Selene following in curiosity if Spock was okay.

"Spock! You alright?"

"Captain, you let them see our ship."

 _Oh. My. God._ Selene thought.

"He's fine!"

"Bridge to Captain Kirk."

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Is commander Spock on board, sir?"

"Safely and sound."

"Please let him know that his device has successfully detonated."

Selene could hear the frustration in Uhura's voice. Were Uhura and Spock a thing? She didn't know, but she'd find it hard to believe if they were. It sounded hard to love a Vulcan, their mind surrounding logic and to keep away from emotion.

"Ya here that? Congratulations, Spock, you just saved the world."

"You violated the prime directive."

"Oh come on, Spock, they saw us. Big deal."

Selene shrugged, "Just hope Admiral Pike doesn't scold you. He'll have something about it depending on how many regulations you broke. It's not like the species can be corrupted so badly they'll wanna come after us or treat us like gods, though. But you saved his life, that matters most."

"Well how poetic." Bones commented.

"Let's hope Admiral Pike doesn't. Mr. Sulu, set course to Earth on warp factor two."

"Yes sir."

And they went home.


	5. Chapter 5

"SELENE AMAYA-"

"Nice to see you, Mrs. Brennan."

Face to face with furious Mrs. Brennan was a bit scary, but that's how it is. I kept a straight face while Mrs. Brennan just couldn't. Jesus, woman.

"WHY were you on a Starship today?!"

"Because I wasn't gonna let you stop me." I answered simply.

"No food for the next two days and cameras will be on you at all times."

"If I die from hunger, that decision is just plain dumbass self inflicted punishment from government."

"Your room, NOW."

"Yes, Mrs. Brennan."

I walked up back to my room and flopped down on my bed where Jemma was waiting.

"What'd she say?"

"No food for two days and cameras will be on me at all times."

"She has no damn idea how to take care of us."

"She's not even taking care of us. You know what?"

Selene looked around, no cameras anywhere. But she whispered just in case.

"Let's just run away."

"They'll find us."

"Who cares? Starfleet may back us if they find out. But we can always board somewhere or get a hotel. And we know how to survive streets."

There was a pause before Jemma went to pack her stuff. I smirked and did the same. I pulled out my second backpack, putting in my things:clothes, hygienics, shoes, a phaser she got I got my clever hands on long ago, my medium thick wallet, and other random things. Afterwards, I heard my communicator ring and answered. Swinging my hair up in the process of getting the communicator to my ear.

"Hello?"

"You do have exceptional tracking and theory skills, you and Miss Omara, right?"

"Yes, Admiral, what do you need?" my voice became serious and obliging.

"There was a bombing on the Kelvin Memorial Archive in London, we need you to come to Daystrom conference room at seven, both of you."

"Admiral, we're gonna need a gray uniform."

"You got ones, remember?"

I had a sheepish look on my face. Now I remembered.

"Yes sir."

"Good, at seven. You can make it, right?"

"It may be a game of escape the orphanage, but yes, we absolutely can."

"Escape the orphanage?"

"Don't ask. But we'll be there. Cadet out."

I hung up and told Jemma, her reaction:

"Now you're a bit nuts."

I smirked, "I'm always nuts."

We hid our bags under our beds securely and every hint of packing. We pulled on our gray uniforms, the gray color complimenting me well. The cap on my head, the uniform, I took pride in the gray. Me and Jemma both did. We looked good. And how did we get out?

We jumped out the window.

Again.

Hey, that's just how we do.

So we rushed to Daystrom through the streets, making sure I looked appropriate. I felt very weird, both of us did, being with all these adults and we're truly just clueless eleven year olds who look fourteen. I'm serious, it's awkward and weird. We entered the building, running into security.

"You are not authorized to be here."

"It's alright, they're with me." A familiar voice comes in. Thanks for the save, Pike. He lead us in and we ran into Kirk, who looked pretty stunned to see us.

"Yup, me again. You know, we really gotta stop meeting like this."

"Why are you here?"

"They wanted us to help track the archive bomber. If there's one thing you can only list that we're good at, it's tracking."

It was true. We launched a drone up to space one time, it went past Klingon space and back. We tracked the entire thing. He gave a nod, still stunned. I saw the look in his eyes, a look at mine. Electric, sparky blue like his. I didn't wanna suspect anything, too outgoing. Too outside of the peaceful neutral zone. So we ended up tagging along with Kirk while Pike went somewhere else. He fidgeted with his uniform and guess who we ran into:Spock.

"Captain-"

"Not anymore, Spock, first officer."

"Wait, you got demoted?"

"My reward for saving Spock's life, yes I got demoted."

How dare they! Who gets it now?! Pike would be a good choice, but the Enterprise deserves better than someone who's not like Kirk. How about someone who's like Kirk.

"Why are the cadets here?" Spock asked.

"We have been asked to track the fugitive. We got really good tracking skills."

He nodded, thank god he understood. We entered the turbolift, us four. I would never say it aloud, but it was like an awkward family. Or a dad, uncle, nieces and cousins who were also daughters.

"I was demoted, and you were reassigned."

"It was fortunate that the consequences weren't more severe."

Oh my god, who are you? How the hell are you half human?!

Kirk sighed, "You gotta be kidding me."

"Captain, it was never my inte-"

"Not captain, Spock. I saved your life, you wrote a report, I lost my ship."

Simple and betraying as that.

We stepped out and down the white hall with windows that let the night flow into view.

"Commander, I see now I should have alerted you to the fact that I submitted the report."

"No, I'm familiar with your compulsion to follow the rules. But you see, I can't do that. Where I come from, if someone saves your life, you don't stab him in the back."

"Vulcans cannot lie."

Don't give him that crap.

"Then I'm talking to the half-human part of you. All right? Do you understand why I went back for you?"

"Commander Spock? Frank Abbot, U.S.S. Bradbury. Guess you're with me." A random, AA man interrupted the conversation. Guess you're with me, sound like as if he thinks he's unlucky. Not too cruel, vulcans are strong and hurt.

"Yes, Captain."

"The truth is I'm going to miss you." Kirk admitted. Aw, how sweet(note my bee-you-tiful sarcasm there). Spock was about to say something, but then snapped his mouth shut. Kirk sighed in frustration and we headed to the conference room.

"I heard today was your birthday, happy birthday." Kirk said to me.

"Thanks. Not that huge though."

"Yes it is, she's in denial." Jemma changed.

"No I'm not! We didn't do anything, we agreed on it!" I argued. Jemma rolled her eyes, "We signed up for Starfleet, we did that."

"You know what I mean. But yes, that was the gift to myself, us, for my birthday."

"I guess that could work." Kirk shrugged.

"It does for me. There's another thing I want, but that's outta reach." I blurted, oops.

"And what's that?"

"Uh...just another life."

I saw that Kirk understood what I meant:parents. I could see that something was coming to bite at him, but I didn't know what it was. Who knows what it was. I was clueless. And I couldn't change that. We continued to the conference room and we were seated, me and Jemma beside Kirk.

"By now, some of you have heard what happened in London. The target was a Starfleet data archive. Now it's a damned hole in the ground, 42 men and women are dead. One hour ago, I received a message from a Starfleet officer, who confessed to carrying out this attack, that he was being forced to do it by this man, Commander John Harrison. He's one of our own. And he is the man responsible for this act of savagery. For reasons unknown, John Harrison has just declared a one-man war against Starfleet. And under no circumstances are we to allow this man to escape Federation space. You here tonight represent the senior command of all the vessels in the region. And in the name of those we lost, you will run this bastard down. This is a manhunt, pure and simple, so let's get to work."

I looked on my tablet at the crime scene in 3D, people scrambling for their lives and to save their loved ones, calling 911. It was very sad, but I didn't know what it felt like, so that made me only say it was just sad. I didn't know anything, I couldn't feel their pain and it gave me a guilt. Marcus's voice blurred slightly, my attention being drawn into the crime scene and the second screen in the right corner, the tracking tech.  
"Earth's perimeter sensors have not detected any warp signatures leaving the system, so we know he can't be far. You will park your ships in a blockade formation then deploy search vehicles and landing parties to run down every lead. This man has shown willingness to kill innocent people, so the rules of engagement are simple. If you come across this man and fear for your life or the lives of those nearby, you are authorized to use deadly force on sight."

Deadly force, huh? Have you had this experience with this man before? Or are you exaggerating? Don't get me wrong, 42 is a massacre, but something just very might be fishy. I looked over to my left side, Kirk was looking close at the identity of Harrison, then the bag. That got me curious too. I looked at it too, I had the same question as him.

"What's in the bag?" he asked.

"James, not now."

"Doesn't it seem odd to target an archive? It's like bombing a library."

"Chris? Everything okay there?" Marcus questioned.

"Yes sir, Mr. Kirk is just adjusting to his position as first officer."

Partly it seems.

"You got something to say, Kirk? Say it, tomorrow's too late."

"I'm fine, sir, my apologies."

"Spit it out, son, don't be shy." Marcus coaxed.

"It's just why the archive? All that information is public record. If he really wanted to damage Starfleet, this could just be the beginning."

"The beginning of what, Mr. Kirk?"

"Sir, in the event of an attack, protocol mandates that senior command gather captains and first officers at Starfleet H.Q, right here...in this room."

He wouldn't right?

"It is curious that Harrison would commandeer a jumpship without warp capabilities..." Spock trailed off. A bright, alarming red light came from the window. A jumpship. An attack. Kirk stood up, people following.

"CLEAR THE ROOM!"

And that's when it started. The firing, the screaming and shouting and guards. I got down under the table in fear, Jemma beside me. Phaser, phaser, phaser, I needed one! I found one and latched on to it tight and crawled out from under, suddenly feeling a hand grab onto me and pull me away and Jemma's following. Kirk dragged us along, dodging as many shots as we could. I shot one handed out the window at the jumpship, only little effect. We got to a wall, my back against it and my arm bent with my phaser against the wall with the rest of my body. Jemma grabbed a phaser of her own from the floor. We turned off the wall and we three shot at the jumpship. It was hopeless for the moment, until Kirk ran for the other wall. He grabbed rope from the in-wall emergency kit while I furiously kept shooting, and the feel of a bruised cheek and warm blood inside my body. Kirk tied the rope to his heavy duty phaser and threw it at the ship into the rotors. The ship's rotor jammed and it started spinning around, we all got a view at the fugitive beaming out. And the jumpship fell, bouncing off crashes against the building until it became shattered.

"Are you okay?" Kirk asked us.

"Yeah, we're fine."

I noticed Jemma had a cut stretching right under her scalp line at the left of her face. Kirk looked worried for us. I took a deep exhale at the horrible scene. Deadness, fear, anger, confusion, it surrounded us in a mist into ice. So visible. We followed Kirk to Spock an-

P-p-Pike?

Oh my god. No, no he couldn't. He lied there lifeless, and Spock didn't do anything. I saw Kirk horrified, his expression was something I knew by instant I'd never forget. And then I saw him break down. He cried for him, a hand crawling to the fabric on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry." I said very softly. He didn't say a thing, he came back up and walked off to the area where a window once was.

"Why didn't you do anything?" I asked with the undertone of a growl. Maybe he could've stopped the bleeding, there was medical supplies and CPR.

"There was nothing I could do, cadet."

I think maybe there was, but me and Jemma walked away too. We walked away to that window, the police ships coming with their alarms.

Where would we go now?


	6. Chapter 6

We had snuck back into the orphanage and grabbed our stuff and guess where we ended up? Streets. It wasn't that bad. We slept there for the night on benches in fifty eight degree weather. And guess what woke me up? My communicator.

"What?" I flopped my hair around getting the communicator to my ear.

"We need you for duty on the Enterprise today, both of you."

"Kirk, how'd you get my number?"

"Starfleet has a directory."

Of course they do.

"Yeah, we can make it."

"Good, be there as soon as you can."

"Will do, cadet out."

I closed the communicator.

"What is it?"

"Kirk wants us on Enterprise today, I have a feeling about what we're doing."

"What?"

"We're probably going after Harrison."

I got my things and we decided we could ask for a dorm to put our stuff in or bring it on the ship. We got to Starfleet soon enough and decided to get a dorm. We met in hangar one where we boarded a jumpship that would take us to the Enterprise. We got into our uniforms, red and gold with our leggings and combat boots. We were first on the jumpship, so we waited for a couple minutes.

"What else could it be if it's not catching Harrison?"

"I don't know. But it would be a normal response to the attacks."

"Appropriate is the question."

"They may not even care about that at this point, Jem. The goal is to stop the deaths and for this man to be killed or punished one way or another. I agree with it."

"Doesn't he have to have a trial?"

"Probably, but it's simpler to kill him before he causes more trouble."

She nodded at me. More people started coming in, and finally Kirk, Bones, and Spock did too.

"Good thing you showed up." Kirk said to me.

"The orphanage is pretty boring, this is better. Besides, it's kinda our jobs."

Kirk sat by Spock, a space between them and Bones sat beside us. He was pulling out medical stuff from his bag.

"Status report, Mr. Spock."

"The Enterprise should be ready for launch by the time we arrive."

"Good. Good."

"Captain, thank you for requesting my reinstatement."

"You're welcome."

"As I am again your First Officer, it is now my duty to strongly object to our mission parameters."

"Of course it is."

"There is no Starfleet regulation that condemns a man to die without a trial, something you and Admiral Marcus are forgetting. Also, preemptively firing torpedoes at the Klingon homeworld goes against-"

"You yourself said the area's uninhabited. There's only gonna be one casualty. And in case you weren't listening, our orders have nothing to do with Starfleet regulation."

"Wait a minute. We're firing torpedoes at the Klingons?!" Bones asked alarmed by the mission. I was not alarmed, but kinda surprised. What kinda torpedoes did they wanna kill Harrison with?

"Regulations aside, this action is morally wrong."

"Regulations aside, pulling your ass out of a volcano was morally right. And I didn't win any points for that."

"Preach, man, preach." I say.

"Whoa, Jim, calm down." Bones urged.

"I'm not gonna take ethics lessons from a robot!"

Preacher.

"Reverting to name-calling suggests that you are defensive. and therefore find my opinion valid."

Spock...Shut up.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion. Bones, get that thing off my face. If you need a lab rat, you have one right next to you."

Really? Really, Kirk?

"A medical exam would be appropriate." Bones shrugged. I let him do it. He started taking his medical stuff and uses me as his "lab rat".

"Captain, our mission could start a war with the Klingons and it is, by its very definition, immoral. Perhaps you should take the requisite time to arrive at this conclusion for yourself."

Requisite ti-what the hell, Spock, just-...nevermind.

"Captain Kirk."

We all turned and there was a friendly, blonde bobbed woman standing there. Pretty.

"Science Officer Wallace. I've been assigned to the Enterprise by Admiral Marcus. These are my transfer orders."

"You requested an additional science officer, Captain?" Spock questioned, surprised looking.

"I wish I had."

Lol.

"Lieutenant Carol Wallace. Doctorate in applied physics specializing in advanced weaponry."

"Impressive credentials."

"Thank you."

"But redundant now that I am back aboard the Enterprise."

Well that's so welcoming.

"And yet, the more the merrier. Have a seat, Doctor."

"Thank you."

Mrs. Wallace sat between them, earning Kirk a look from Spock. I felt a hypo go into my arm, a small wince came out with the needle. Bones processed the data and I slipped my headphones from my bag, putting them on my head and turning on music. One of my favorite songs beside Sabotage. I liked a lot of twenty first century music.

 _If I sing but don't have love_  
 _I waste my breath with every song_  
 _I bring an empty voice, a hollow noise_  
 _If I speak with a silver tongue_  
 _Convince a crowd but don't have love_  
 _I leave a bitter taste with every word I say_

I know it was a kinda sad song, but I loved it. And it may have been Christian, but who cares? I wanted to sing to it, but that'd be pretty embarrassing.

 _So let my life be the proof,_  
 _The proof of your love_  
 _Let my love look like You and what You're made of_  
 _How You lived, how You died_  
 _Love is sacrifice_  
 _So let my life be the proof,_  
 _The proof of Your love_

 _If I give_  
 _To a needy soul but don't have love then who is poor?_  
 _It seems all the poverty is found in me_

 _So let my life be the proof,_  
 _The proof of Your love_  
 _Let my love look like You and what You're made of_  
 _How You lived, how You died_  
 _Love is sacrifice_  
 _Oh, let my life be the proof,_  
 _The proof of Your love_

 _When it's all said and done_  
 _When we sing our final song_  
 _Only love remains_  
 _Only love remains_

 _Let my life be the proof,_  
 _The proof of Your love_  
 _Let my love look like You and what You're made of_  
 _How You lived, how You died_  
 _Love is sacrifice_  
 _So let my life be the proof,_  
 _The proof of Your love_

I love that song so much.

"Sel."

My attention was drawn to Bones and I pulled my headphones off and paused my music. I saw...blood results...m-my...dad.

He was right in front of me.

Like, the seat in front of me.

My eyes sucked in and I made a zipping motion with my fingers over my lips. I saw that Jemma had seen and her jaw dropped. We were speechless. So now I knew my last name.

Kirk.

So I was Selene Amaya Kirk, huh?

That's not exactly made to be public info.

* * *

We got onto the ship and got to my post. It would be pretty complicated to explain my parentage, so my identity wasn't getting out. I had his eyes, but not his hair. I acted like him a bit I think...and Bones thinks...and Jemma...

Captain Kirk came in and went over to Chekov.

"Mr. Chekov, you are familiar with the engineering systems of this ship?"

"Affirmative, sir."

"Good. You're my new chief. Go put on a red shirt."

Wait, what? Scotty quit? Is it really that bad we're using the torped...what's inside them?

"Aye captain."

Kirk sat in his captain's chair and had Sulu retract the moorings and for Uhura to open a shipwide channel. I was slowly zoning out after finishing what I had to do before launch.

"Attention crew of the Enterprise-"

I came back into the orbit of focus and attention to the world of the Enterprise.

"As most of you know, Christopher Pike, former captain of this ship and our friend, is dead. The man who killed him has fled our system and is hiding on the Klingon homeworld, somewhere he believes we are unwilling to go. We are on our way there now. Per Admiral Marcus, it is essential that our presence go undetected. Tensions between the Federation and the Klingon Empire have been high. Any provocation could lead to an all-out war."

Then there was a pause, Kirk looked over to Spock who was just screaming to not kill Harrison on his face. Kill him, please. Just kill him before he causes more trouble.

"I will personally lead a landing party to an abandoned city on the surface of Kronos where we will capture the fugitive, John Harrison, and return him to Earth so he can face judgment for his actions. All right. Let's go get this son of a bitch. Kirk out."

Okay...fine. And I'm pretty sure I zoned out from there.

* * *

"Ene. Selene!"

I shuddered from my zoning, it was Jemma. Thank god not Kirk.

"You okay? You've been kinda zoned out there for the whole time since we got here."

"We're in Klingon space?"

"We're twenty minutes from Kronos, the warpspeed just blew, you didn't feel it? I just had to catch you from falling on the floor and probably break your arm."

"What?"

I was very confused. I rubbed my hands over my face and eyes and took some breaths. I took in the scene, the work I should've been doing. I guess I just wasn't that capable after all.

"I'm back, I'm back..." I breath out to her, but she doesn't leave.

"It's him, isn't it?" She asks very lowly, I know who she meant without a doubt:Kirk.

"I really don't know...just keep an eye on me incase it happens again."

She nodded and walked away.

"Where's Spock?" Kirk's voice came and he came int view, both of them and Uhura.

"Here captain."

"You're coming with me to Kronos. Lieutenant, how's your Klingon?"

"It's rusty, but good."

"Good, you're coming too."

"I speak Klingon." I spoke up. Kirk turned to me, he was very reluctant.

"Not this time, cadet."

I gave him this convincing look. He gave up, "Fine."

"Thank you."

Jemma gave me a look and I gave her a look back, a look that had smugness to it...something like that. We went down and changed into dark, not Starfleet clothes. I put on a black leather jacket, dark orange shirt, and leggings with my combat boots. I also tied my hair back on the middle of my head, creating a badass look...maybe badass...I don't know. We got onto a K'normian ship with Hendorff and another officer coming along and we started our trek out to Kronos.

* * *

 _I was on a beach. Where was I? I saw an ocean, I was in a dress of blue chiffon. Water rushed over my feet. Then I saw the galaxy. The galaxy in the air and the beach and ocean were the ground. There were stars, and there was shades of blues, oranges, yellows as opaque mist floating around me. My fingers went through the mist, and it felt like there were memories. Memories of a family of two, my own. I didn't understand, this was all strange and different. I remembered Jemma. I saw her face, her bright face with her hair. And then it faded into a mist away. The cool water pulled sand softly out from my feet, a sensation. And then I felt happy, I felt loved. I saw a figure of him in a medium distance. The sandly blonde hair and the eyes we shared, Kirk. My dad. But then he faded. So maybe I faded. And the colors darkened, the ground I had sunk low slowly, but still supported me. I remembered the orphanage, I remembered being beaten. I remembered everything. And if all the good was gonna fade, maybe I should too._

 _And I did._

* * *

"Selene!"

"Wha?" I gasp out. It was Kirk this time.

"You've been zoning out, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, sir, my apologies. I really don't know, I hoped coming along would stop the zoning out."

"It's okay. Being new and all, dealing with an actual threat like this."

All I could do was nod.

"We will arrive at Harrison's location in three minutes, Captain. It is unlikely that he will come willingly. I calculate the odds of him attempting to kill us at 91.6%."

"Fantastic."

"Good thing you don't care about dying." Uhura comments. We all turn to her, I'm guessing she and Spock are a thing. Jeez, that's trouble. Poor Uhura.

"I am sorry, Lieutenant. I could not hear what you said."

"Oh, I didn't say anything. Actually, I'd be happy to speak if you're willing to listen to me."

"Guys..."

"Lieutenant, I would prefer to discuss this in private."

"You'd prefer not to discuss this at all."

"Our current circumstances..."

"Are you really gonna do this right now?" Kirk asked.

"Apparently." I say with my lips flattening and bringing out my dimples.

"What never seems to require your undivided focus- I'm sorry, Captain, just two seconds."

"Okay."

"ls us. At that volcano, you didn't give a thought to us. What it would do to me if you died, Spock. You didn't feel anything. You didn't care. And I'm not the only one who's upset with you. The Captain is, too."

"Wha, no, no. Don't drag me into this...She is right."

"Your suggestion that I do not care about dying is incorrect. A sentient being's optimal chance at maximizing their utility is a long and prosperous life."

"Great."

"Not exactly a love song, Spock."

"Nope, no it's not." I say with a slow shake of my head.

"You misunderstand. It is true I chose not to feel anything upon realizing that my own life was ending. As Admiral Pike was dying, I joined with his consciousness and experienced what he felt at the moment of his . Confusion. Loneliness. Fear. I had experienced those feelings before, multiplied exponentially on the day my planet was destroyed. Such a feeling is something I choose never to experience again. Nyota, you mistake my choice not to feel as a reflection of my not caring. Well, I assure you, the truth is precisely the opposite."

...You tried, Spock, you tried.

The ship rocked for a second, we were hit.

"What the hell was that?"

"We are being pursued by a D-4 class Klingon vessel."

"I thought this sector was abandoned!"

"It must be a random patrol."

"Hold on!"

The ship dived around, making dramatic turns and whatnot. I never had felt this before, the adrenaline was taking it's pace steadily.

"This ship has no offensive capabilities."

"It's got us. Give me all six fuel cells."

"Aye, Captain."

The alarms blared, ugh! How is this day gonna get any worse?!

"Damn it!"

"They're closing fast, bearing 285!"

Then we saw a metal wall ahead, I knew me and Kirk were thinking the same thing by the look on his face that his eyes glanced to me quickly. We both knew.  
"All right, there! There! We can lose them there."

"If you are suggesting that we utilize the passage between the approaching structures, this ship will not fit."

"We'll fit." we said at the same time.

"Captain, we will not fit."

"WE'LL FIT, WE'LL FIT!" we shouted, I was a tad louder. Kirk strained, I held back a scream. The metal screeched, trying to break through the wall. Uhura screamed, I had to clench my teeth hard, my gums being harmed. But we made it out. I gasped out and my breathing heaved.

"I told you we'd fit."

"I am not sure that qualifies."

"Any sign of them?"

"No. Which worries me." Uhura replied.

"We lost them!"

"Or they're jamming our scanners."

"Or we lost them."

Sadly, we didn't loose them. We had three Klingon warbirds staring at us with their ship lights and ordered us to land.

"They're ordering us to land." I state.

"Captain, they're gonna want to know why we're they're gonna torture us. Question us. And they're gonna kill us." Uhura adds.

"So we come out shooting."

Maybe. Maybe.

"We're outnumbered, outgunned. There's no way we survive if we attack first. You brought me here because I speak Klingon. Then let me speak Klingon."

I wanted to do it so bad, I didn't want Uhura to get hurt. I had felt pain before, so I could probably take more.

"She's right, captain. It's her or me or we all die if we shoot. I'd prefer me or Uhura talk to them."

Kirk was very reluctant. I could see it on his face. But he had to let us, or Uhura.

And he did.

* * *

"This isn't gonna work."

"It is our only logical option. And if you interrupt her now, you will not only incur the wrath of the Klingons, but that of Lieutenant Uhura as well."

That may be the only thing I'll ever agree with Spock in my entire life.

Uhura started speaking, the leading Klingon took off his helmet, revealing a harsh face. Reddish brown, intense blue eyes, pointed ears, piercings. He started talking back and it became a short conversation before he held her by the neck. Kirk was seriously starting to worry. He had already gave us phasers.

Then someone fired and Uhura ended up killing the Klingon. We came out shooting anyways, I made my shots surprisingly well. Well for an eleven year old girl who has not really used a phaser in her life...wait, no, no I have once or twice. I ran for cover and was attacked by a Klingon, being rolled over onto my back and I let out a yelp of a scream. I could barely reach my phaser, barely. I pulled out a fist to punch his dirty face, but it was gripped tight by a hand of his own. I was about to kick him, but then he was shot in the back.

"You okay?" Kirk asked, a bit more worried than what I think would be normal.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and shot up off the ground with my phaser pointed around, I got two more shots at Klingons before I hid again. My arm and phaser against the wall. I was slowly starting to panic, it was getting worse. Why slowly and not already freaking out? No idea. I was on a foreign, very hostile planet and I could be killed any second now, my head off with a machete. I heard the harsh shouts of the Klingons come near and I sprinted for another hiding place. I was then tackled and I shrieked. My blaster was a foot or two out of reach and I was sure I was going to die. I closed my eyes, but them the Klingon screamed itself. My eyes snapped open, he was dead beside me. I swiped my hand to grab his knife and then my phaser. I saw a man dressed in black in the distance, he pulled off a hood to show his head. Fair skinned, black hair, it was Harrison.

Target acquired, I pointed my phaser and backed away. He had a very heavy duty phaser, he will kill me with one shot. I scowled at him, he was a criminal and I knew he wouldn't give a innocent explanation. I was suddenly pulled back to the right back to the others by Kirk. The man came closer, Spock had his phaser up and ready to fire.

"Stand down."

"How many torpedoes-"

"Stand down!"

But the phaser was shot out of Spock's grasp.

"The torpedoes, the weapons you threatened me with in your message, how many are there?!" he demanded. Spock finally answered, "Seventy two."

Harrison look terrified, or something like that. Maybe it was simply fake. But then he said and did, "I surrender."

What?

Spock picked up his phaser. Kirk got up and walked closer.

"On behalf of Christopher Pike, my friend, I accept your surrender."

He turned to walk away, but then Kirk started to punch him. It made little effect on Harrison, he barely looked hurt. What was he, super human? An experiment? Kirk started punching his head, little effect. If anyone was a bit bloody, Kirk was.

"Captain!" Uhura urged loudly. Kirk eventually stopped.

"Captain." Harrison mocked. Kirk walked away, and he walked away with two words:

"Cuff 'im."


	7. Chapter 7

"Why the hell did he surrender?"

Me and Jemma had tagged along with Bones, Kirk, and Spock. We wanted to know who this man was. Plus, I was good at interrogation actually. No seriously, I practiced when I was younger, it's kinda hilarious. But I think I can keep a grip. I'm probably not gonna be allowed to do anything, but hey, I'm here anyways. I had changed back into my boring yellow Starfleet dress. Now let me specify, the color is boring.

"I don't know. He just took out a squad of Klingons single handedly and I wanna know how."

"Sounds like we have a superman on board."

"You tell me."

We arrived in the brig where Harrison sat, back super straight. He was plain. His hair black, his fair skin started looking more of a paleness. He had blue eyes, but not like mine or Kirk's. We were so close to the criminal, just the length of glass separated us. Only a sheet of glass to protect us. But glass could be broken when you try enough. Bones opened up a glass hole and asked for Harrison to put his arm through so he could take a blood sample. He put his arm through, dark red blood filled the hypo.

"Why aren't we moving, captain? A unexpected malfunction perhaps in your warp core conveniently stranding you in Klingon space?" His voice said. It was dark and cold, like his skin and hair. His clothes added to the darkness, black Starfleet shirt and pants.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Bones." Kirk stopped him.

"I think you would find my insight valuable, captain."

Bones pulled out the hypo.

"We good?"

"Yeah."

"Let me know what you find."

Kirk, Spock, and Bones started walking away while me and Jemma stood feet away from the glass.

"Ignore me and you will get everyone on this ship killed."

I would've snapped.

And Kirk stopped, he snapped too.

"Captain, I believe he will only try to manipulate you. I would not recommend engaging the prisoner further." Spock told Kirk quietly.

"Give me a minute."

Spock walked off and us three stood. Me and Jemma were at the side, aligned with the edge of the cell. I watched carefully.

"Let me explain what's happening here: you are a criminal. I watched you murder innocent men and women, I was authorized to END you. And the only reason you are STILL alive is because I am allowing it. So shut your mouth." he growled. Yup, he was really angry. And so was I. When it all repeated in my head, the horrors of death, Pike's death., it did hurt. You can't take away the pain in a snip snap.

"Oh captain, are you going to punch me again over and over until your arm weakens? Clearly you want to, so tell me why did you allow me to live?"

"We all make mistakes."

"No, I surrendered to you, despite to convince me otherwise, you seem to have a conscience Mr. Kirk. If you did not, it would be impossible to convince you of the truth. 23-17-46-11. Coordinates not far from Earth. If you want to know why I did what I did, go ahead and take a look."

"Give me one reason why I should listen to you."

"I can give you 72. And they're on board your ship, captain. They have been all along. I suggest you open one up."

"The torpedoes." I whisper.

"Precisely, cadet, precisely."

Wait...did he do anything in 31? I knew about 31. Let's just say I have hacked Starfleet ONCE before. I knew about 31, just 31. They developed torpedoes I think, did they mean these torpedoes? Were we using the photon torpedoes? I was really confused. I was truly clueless. I knew I was. And so was Jemma.

"You put something inside those torpedoes, didn't you?" I ask.

"Just take a look."

I walked off back to my position on the bridge. I was tired, but not that tired. I was tired enough to fall asleep in a couple of minutes on a bed, but not in seconds in the chair. I didn't know why I was zoning out. I really didn't know. I didn't know what was going on with me. And I didn't know if I'd ever get to let my dad know who I was. His Selene. Maybe he once knew me when I didn't. And how would I tell him? Or would Bones tell him? I didn't know. I don't think I'd ever know for a while. And with these thoughts I was zoning out, more and more. Thinking of songs, so much I thought they were actually playing. What the hell was going on with me?

"You okay?"

I shuddered, once again it was Jemma. I nodded.

"Let's get you to the medbay, something's wrong with you."

"Jem, I'm fine!"

"No you're not! You're seriously zoning and dozing off, you never do that!" She pulls me up. I had no choice, I walked with her. I felt a bit heavy, and my legs were very asleep, I hated it to death. Every step felt bad and weird. Tingly and like a stomp. Jemma was mostly supporting my walking. I was zoning out more and more slowly, I didn't get what was going on with me. Was I in shock? No, that's not what I felt like. I didn't feel shocked. I didn't know.

"Selene, what's wrong?" Bones ask as soon as we get in there.

"I don't know what's wrong with her! She's constantly zoning and dozing, it might be shock!" Jemma explains. They lay me down on a medical bed. I tried to lean up, "I'm fine!"

"God, you're just like him." Bones grumbled. "Jem, can you elevate her feet up twelve inches for me?"

"Yeah sure."

My feet felt a bit elevated and a blanket was put over me. I was dozing, but I wanted to work.

"Bones, can I just go back to work?"

"No, you might be in shock."

"I don't feel shocked."

"Well, you still may be."

I rolled my eyes. I stared up at the roof while Bones took another blood sample and I was given fluids.

"You'll be fine, you just gotta rest."

"No I don't." I grumbled. My mouth started feeling dry, I hated it. I had no idea how long it was, time ticked off. It felt like forever

"How long has it been?"

"Seven minutes."

"It's felt like forever."

"Don't be such a baby. Well, you are eleven."

"Hey!" I fought back. Bones kept doing stuff while Jemma went back up to the bridge.

"Is it shock?" I slightly moaned.

"You're mostly exhausted, fatigue, ten percent shock. Has this ever happened before?"

"No. Could it be the gravity?"

"I don't think so. You're adjusted pretty well."

"So can I go up back to the bridge now?" I whined.

"No, you'll probably have to be down here or maybe an hour."

I shot up, barely any pain, "No way, Jose." I got up, but Bones put a hypo in my neck. Really? I flopped back and I dozed off quickly.

* * *

"Where's cadet Amaya?" Kirk asked Jemma. He had looked around and couldn't find her.

"She's in the medbay, sir. She may be in some shock."

"Shock?"

"She's zoning out and dozing off, other stuff. It could be shock, but I'm not sure. Bones is with her."

Kirk started past her down to the medbay. He was concerned for the cadet, constantly reminding him of his Selene and Everly. Her eyes were too similar to be ignored. He walked down to hear this of Selene's voice:

"Can't I get up now?!"

"No!" Bones snapped.

"Ugh..."

Kirk smirked. "That's the spirit, cadet."

"Yeah right, I have a job. I don't wanna be taken down by possible shock or whatever this is."

"Fatigue and ten percent shock." Bones answered.

"Right. Can I get my headphones? They're in my locker."

"Better not."

"Ugh! Pleaseeee?" she complained. Bones rolled his eyes.

"I knew you'd want your headphones." Jemma's voice came into the room, carrying her requested items.

"Such a good friend."

Jemma handed her friend her headphones and communicator.

"You feeling okay?" Kirk asked the red head cadet.

"I'd be best on the bridge working. But otherwise, sure, I'm fine."

Kirk smirked more. "You're hilarious. I knew someone like that."

"Who?"

"Old girlfriend."

An awkwardness rose in the four's souls, the air between them. That was just really awkward for Selene most.

"So what's happening up there?" Selene broke the silence.

"Uh, nothing much. I came to see where you were and if you were okay and I needed Bones on the bridge real quick."

"Okay, you go. Leave me be."

"Alright. I'll leave you to music. What kinda music do you even listen to?"

"Twenty first century. The Proof Of Your Love by King and Country, One Republic, Beastie Boys, you know?"

Kirk internally froze at The Proof Of Your Love. That was Everly's favorite song. Kirk would play it for her all the time. And other times they'd be blasting random songs in the car down Iowa roads. Good times.

"Yeah, I know those songs."

"Alright. See you later."

Kirk, Jemma, and Bones left. That left Selene alone with her music.


	8. Chapter 8

I slowly awoke from sleep. I was still there in the med bay. I got up, I felt somewhat better. I smoothed out my hair and clothes and walked over to the new scene. A torpedo with Dr. Wallace, Kirk, and Bones examining it. I looked in the torpedo...holy crap...there was a man cryogenically frozen inside. So that's what you're hiding, huh Harrison?

"What have we got?"

"It's quite clever actually, this torpedo has been retrofitted to hide this cryotube." Wallace reported.

"Is he alive?"

"He's alive, but if we try to revive him without the proper sequencing, it could kill him. This technology's beyond me."

"How advanced, doctor?" Spock asks.

"It's not advanced, that cryotube is ancient." Wallace changed.

"We haven't needed to freeze anyone since we developed warp capability which explains the most interesting thing about our friend here: he's 300 hundred years old."

I blinked.

"What?"

"300 hundred years old."

"Are you goddamn kidding me?"

"No, Selene, I'm not."

I wanted to know what this son of a bitch was hiding.

* * *

"Why is there a man in that torpedo?" Kirk asks Harrison. The man's back was still straight as he stood, dark and cold like always. We watched him. A man, a criminal polite enough to stay in his cell, quiet, face straight.

"There are men and womenin all those torpedoes, Captain. I put them there."

"Who the hell are you?"

"A remnant of a time long past. Genetically engineered to be superior so as to lead others to peace in a world at war. But we were condemned as criminals, forced into exile. For centuries we slept, hoping when we awoke, things would be different. But as a result of the destruction of Vulcan, your Starfleet began  
to aggressively search distant quadrants of space. My ship was found adrift. I alone was revived."

"I looked up John Harrison. Until a year ago, he didn't exist."

John Harrison was a fiction created the moment I was awoken by your Admiral Marcus to help him advance his cause. A smokescreen to conceal my true identity. My name is Khan."

Okay, Khan(mockingly), why the hell have you done this stuff? And why would a Starfleet admiral ask a 300 year old frozen man for help?

"Why would a Starfleet Admiral ask a 300-year-old frozen man for help?" Kirk asked. Oh my god, I am his kid.

"Because I am better."

"At what?"

"Everything. Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilized threat in a civilized time and for that he needed a warrior's mind. My mind. To design weapons and warships."

"You are suggesting the Admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect." Spock questioned.

"He wanted to exploit my savagery. Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Mr. Spock. You... You can't even break a rule. How would you beexpected to break bone?"

Vulcans are pretty strong.

"Marcus used me to design weapons. To help him realize his vision of a militarized Starfleet. He sent you to use those weapons. To fire my torpedoes on an unsuspecting planet. And then he purposely crippled your ship in enemy space, leading to one inevitable outcome. The Klingons would come searching for whomever was responsible, and you would have no chance of escape. Marcus would finally have the war he talked about. The war he always wanted."

"No. No. I watched you open fire in a room full of unarmed Starfleet officers. You killed them in cold blood!"

Khan swept his back to them,"Marcus took my crew from me."

"You are a MURDERER!" Kirk yelled.

"He used my friends to control me...I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealing them in the very weapons I had designed, but I was discovered. I had no choice but to escape alone. And when I did, I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear. So I responded in kind. My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?"

I saw Kirk kinda-no, he froze up kinda. Like physically. He was thinking of someone, I just knew it. But who? Did he know me when I didn't?

"Proximity alert, sir! There's a ship at warp heading right for us." Sulu reports.

"Klingons?"

"At warp? No, Kirk. We both know who it is."

"I don't think so. It's not coming at us from Kronos."

Kirk glanced over to Khan one more time, " Lieutenant, move Khan to med bay. Post six security officers on him." he said before he ran off. I followed him to the bridge. I don't think this was gonna be good.

* * *

"Eta of the incoming ship."

"Three seconds sir."

Kirk sat in his chair. "Shields."

"Aye captain."

And then the mammoth came into view. A huge black ship, she looked three times the size of us. Who would need a starship bigger than ours?

"They're hailing us sir." Jemma reports.

"On screen, broadcast shipwide for the record."

"Yes sir."

And the screen came up. Marcus. What? So he was behind this, huh? Or it was something else maybe? I really didn't know. I sat up straight against the back of my chair. I kept my focus on the screen and everything that was happening.

"Captain Kirk."

"Admiral Marcus, I wasn't expecting you. A hell of a ship you got there."

"And I wasn't expecting to get word you took Harrison into custody in violation of your orders."

"Well we had to compromise when our warp core unexpectedly malfunctioned. But you already knew that, didn't you, sir?"

"I don't take your meaning."

"Well that's why you're here, isn't it? Why else would would the head of Stafleet personally come to the edge of the neutral zone?"

"Captain, they're scanning our ship." Sulu states. I knew what they were scanning for, I mean who.

"Is there something I can help you find, sir?"

"Where is your prisoner, Kirk?"

"Per Starfleet regulations, I'm planning to return Khan to Earth to stand trial."

"Well, shoot. You talked to him. This is exactly what I was hoping to spare you from. I took a tactical risk and woke that bastard up, believing his superior intelligence could protect us from whatever came at us next. But I made a mistake, now the blood of everyone he's killed is on my hands. So I'm asking you, give him to me so I can finish what I started."

"And what exactly what would you want me to do with the rest of his crew, sir? Fire them at the Klingons, end 72 lives, start a war in the process?"

"He put those people in those torpedoes. And I simply didn't want to burden you with knowing what was inside of them. You saw what that man could do by himself, can you imagine what would happen if we woke up the rest of his crew? What else did he tell you, that he was a peace keeper? He's playing you son! Don't you see that?! Khan and his men were condemned to death as war criminals. And now it is our duty to carry out that sentence before anyone else dies because of him. Now I'm gonna ask you again. One more time, son, lower your shields. Tell me where he is."

"He's in engineering, sir. But I'll have him moved to the transporter room right away."

"I'll take it from here."

The hailing ended and Kirk rose up from his seat. "Do not drop those shields, Mr. Sulu."

"Yes, captain."

"Captain, given your awareness of Khan's true location in the med bay, may I know the details of your plan?"

"I told Marcus we were bringing a fugitive back to Earth. That's what we're going to do. Mr Chekov, can we warp?"

"Sir if we go to warp, we run ze risk of seriously damaging ze core!"

"Can we do it?"

"Technically, yes, but I would not adwise it, Captain."

"Noted. Mr. Sulu, set course for Earth."

And he doesn't listen. Wonderful if something happens to the core.

"Yes sir."

"Punch it."

And he took us out. I settled more into my chair, stretching my legs under my desk and I rubbed my hands down my face. I was feeling stressed, or something like that.

"Lieutenant, contact Starfleet. Tell them we were pursued in the neutral zone by an unmarked Federation ship."

"Coms are down, sir." Uhura replied. I had a bad feeling about this. And then blondie Wallace came running in asking for permission to enter the bridge and Kirk referred her as Dr. Marcus. So you're the Admiral's daughter, huh? Secrets to get on the ship. Smart.

"He's gonna catch up to us, and when he does, the only thing that is going to stop him from destroying this ship is me so you have to let me talk to him."

"Carol, we're at warp, he can't catch up to us."

"Yes he can, he's been developing a ship with multiple warp capabilities an-"

"Captain, I'm getting a reading I don't understand."

"What kind of reading?" I ask.

"It's like a warp signature, but he can't catch up to us."

"...Maybe he could."

And the ship was rocked over, we were being hit. I clicked on tight to my seat, holding on for pretty much dear life. Heart pumped. Pump pump, pump pump. Alerts going off and everything, the casualties, everything was coming in one by one.

"Where are we?!"

"We're 237,000 kilometers from Earth!"

"Damage report."

"Weapons are way down,we're defenseless sir!"

"We have a bulkhead breach."

"Where's the damage?"

"Major hull damage, captain."

I kept holding on. I grunted at the next rock of the ship. I looked at the scrambling crew, Sulu and Chekov and Kirk trying everything they could.

"Evasive maneuvers! Get us to Earth, right now!" He orders.

"Captain, stop! Everyone on this ship is going to die if you don't let me speak to him."

"Omara, hail him."

"Sir, it's me, it's Carol."

The firing stopped, I redid my posture and Marcus came back on screen.

"What are you doing on that ship?" he demands.

"I heard what you said. That you made a mistake, and now you're trying everything you can to fix it...but dad...I-I don't believe that the man who raised me is capable of destroying a ship full of innocent people. And if I'm wrong about that, then you're going to have to do it with me on board."

"Actually Carol, I won't."

"Oh..."

The gold beaming mist started up around her.

"Jim..."

"Did we intercept a transport signal?"

"No sir."

Carol started running and she was engulfed in golden light along with her scream.

"Carol!"

"Captain Kirk, without authorization and in league with John Harrison, you went rogue in enemy territory, leaving me no choice but to hunt you down and destroy you. Lock phasers."

"Wait sir, wait, wait, wait!" He ran up in front of his chair and faced the screen, begging.

"We'll make this quick. Fire all aft torpedoes on the Enterprise bridge."

"Sir, my crew was just following my orders. I take full responsibility for my actions. But they were mine and mine alone. If I transmit Khan's location to you now, all I ask is that you spare them...Please sir...I'll do anything you want...just let them live."

"That's a hell of an apology, Kirk. But if it was any consolation, I was never gonna spare your crew. Fire-"

It cut off and weapons were coming for us. There were coming to kill. I looked at him. My dad. I was wordless, many others were. And he only had two words to say.

"I'm sorry."

And then he looked at me. He looked at me as if I was someone to him. He didn't know I was his daughter, but yet he did. I had a dad and I couldn't even have him. But this seriously couldn't be the end...

Right?

"Their weapons have powered down. Sir." Sulu reports.

Oh thank god.

"Enterprise, can you hear me?!"

SCOTTY?!

"Scotty!"

"Guess what I found behind Jupiter?"

"You're on that ship!"

"I snuck on. And seeing as I've just committed an act of treason against a Starfleet Admiral, I'd really like to get off this bloody ship. Now beam me out!"

"You're a miracle worker, Scotty. We're a little low on power right now, just stand by, stand by!"

"What do you mean you're low on power? What happened to the Enterprise? Call you back."

"Scotty! Spock, our ship, how is she?"

"Our options are limited, captain, we cannot fire and we cannot flee."

"...There is one option."

Oh god no, Kirk.

Oh god no.


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe this, damn it."

Kirk and Khan were going to just fly over to the other ship in suits, flying through a big debris field. Wow, so smooth. Couldn't they send over a jumpship? But noooooo. They had to fly through a debris field with only compasses in protective suits with coms. So I sat watching this come along. They had just been let out of the chamber into space. I was worried for my dad, I didn't want him to die without knowing about me. I didn't want him to die period! And I was watching it all come along. I was slowly and vaguely zoning out.

"Selene."

"Hm?" I turned to Jemma. Jemma could stay calm, Jemma could do it, Jemma could do it all. She deserved the position on this ship and I just didn't. She could keep the smile on her face, the white tooth smile she had behind her watermelon lipstick glazed lips. And there was a soft glow from a highlight, it trailed up her face gently. A tint of neutral pink.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine...I just don't want him to die."

"I know. But he probably won't, I have the feeling."

"I don't have feeling at all."

"Oh god, don't sound Vulcan."

I froze humorously.

"Oh my god, I do sound Vulcan."

We both ended up getting into a short fit of snorting, earning Bones's attention.

"What are you two laughing about?"

"Nothing. Man, I wish I had an apple right now. Did I ever say that I liked apples?"

"Not surprised." Bones grumbled. Bones turned back to his computer, "Whoah, Jim, you're way off course!"

"I know, I can see that!"

Hope so.

"Do me a favor and come back alive, will you, cap?"

"Will do, cadet."

And me and Jemma were side by side once again. I actually did want a apple, really bad timing. But hey, Jemma liked plums and you just can't find plums as often as she wished anymore. And we never ate them because of goddamn Mrs. Brennan. We usually found plums at the green market if we found them. I preferred apples and strawberries to Jemma's liking for plums and pineapples. I liked the color red, and I liked red food...I'm weird...I guess. I remembered when I came back to the orphanage with a black eye after eating a strawberry and getting punched. No, I'm serious, I got punched in he face after enjoying a strawberry. Oh my god, I still remember making a smoothie in the orphanage kitchen one day and EVEN THOUGH I didn't make a mess, Mrs. Brennan yelled at me. It was a good smoothie, I even let her try it! But nooooooo. And there was that precious time me and Jemma rode motorcycles. We rented them and rode them around San Fran. It was one of the best times of my life. I was, what, ten? Yeah, I was ten when that happened. I gotta lot of memories.

 _Shut up and dance with me!_

Oh I remember that song! Wait, how did that song get in my head? Who cares. I'm absolutely rambling in my head at the absolute worst moment. Damn my brain rambling at the worst moment.

 _This woman is my destiny, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Shut up and dance with me!_

I love that song. I love too much music.

"1,800 meters, 1,600 meters."

I started panicking when I heard that. My eyes turned to the screen.

"Scotty, where are you?"

"Three."

"You copy, Scotty, please!"

"Mr. Scott, open the door!"

"Open the door!"

"SCOTTY OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!" I yell. And it does I think. Everyone stared at me.

"I know you don't want a dead captain, I just helped, your welcome."

Everyone went back to work including us. Jemma rolled her eyes, then her fingers pricking the computer. And the same song played through my head.

 _We were victims of the night_

 _The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

 _Helpless to the bass and the fading light_

 _Oh we were bound to get together_

 _Bound to get together_

 _She took my arm_

 _I don't know how it happened_

 _We took the floor and she said_

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I said you're holding back_

 _She said shut up and dance with me_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said oh oh oh_

 _Shut up and dance with me_

 _A backless dress and some beat up sneaks_

 _My discotheque Juliet teenage dream_

 _I felt it in my chest as she looked at me_

 _I knew we were bound to be together_

 _Bound to be together_

 _She took my arm_

 _I don't know how it happened_

 _We took the floor and she said_

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I said you're holding back_

 _She said shut up and dance with me_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said oh oh oh_

 _Shut up and dance with me_

 _Deep in her eyes_

 _I think I see the future_

 _I realize this is my last chance_

 _She took my arm_

 _I don't know how it happened_

 _We took the floor and she said_

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I said you're holding back_

 _She said shut up and dance with me_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said oh oh oh_

 _Shut up and dance_

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I said you're holding back_

 _She said shut up and dance with me_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said oh oh oh_

 _Shut up and dance with me_

 _Oh oh oh shut up dance with me_

 _Oh oh oh shut up dance with me_

And then I realized I had quietly sang that to where Jemma could hear...until some people were looking at me. Especially Spock with a raised eyebrow.

"Why the hell am I here right now?" I asked myself under a facepalm. Jemma patted my arm, "We've both been there."

"Your voice is pretty."

"Damn it, Kirk! Where are you, anyways?"

"Finding our way to the bridge."

"Good."

I snapped my mouth shut. I was too hilariously stupid for my own good. And then minutes passed. The minutes gracefully passed.

"Commander, I have that transmission as requested." Uhura reports.

"On screen, please."

"Stand by."

And on the screen came an older Vulcan. He looked a lot like Spock.

"Mr. Spock."

"Mr. Spock."

Wait, future Spock? How'd you find him? How did you even find a person from the future? Time travel's real? What?

"I will be brief. In your travels, did you ever encounter a man names Khan?"

"As you know, I made a vow to never reveal information that could potentially alter your destiny. Your path is yours to walk and yours alone...That being said...Khan Noonien Singh is the most dangerous adversary the Enterprise has ever faced. His is brilliant, ruthless, and will not hesitate to kill every single one of you."

"Did you defeat him?"

"At great cost...yes."

"How?"

* * *

"Where is the captain, Mr. Sulu?" Spock asked. I was pulled out of my daze that listening to the two Spock's conversation lead me into. I straightened out my dress. I saw a mirror of my face. There was a champagne glow on my face, strong blue eyes, metallic pink lipstick, matte eyeshadow, intense black eyeliner and lashes. Sure, I was pretty, but the whole of me seemed to be a show. I wasn't worth that much. Better lives than me. It's outta nine billion people who live on Earth. Porcelain(or pale) skin, auburn hair, blue eyes. Orphan, Starfleet officer, friend...daughter.

Who was I?

There was a lot of people who had statuses alike. And ones with more worth than mine.

Am I loosing blood or something? I'm never really philosophical. Is this like conversion disorder or something? I'm not talking backwards. I stroked a finger down my forehead, only a teensy bit of highlighter came off.

"Our sensor array's down, sir, I can't find him."

A transmission came onto screen. Kirk was having a phaser at the back of his neck. Oh god, why is this man not dead yet? Is it really that hard to shoot him with a phaser or stick a knife in his heart, slice his head off with a sword?!

"Kirk!" I stood up. I was angered, he was threatening to kill my dad.

"I'm going to make this very simple for you."

"Captain!"

"Your crew for my crew."

"You betrayed us."

"Oh you are smart, Mr. Spock."

"Spock, don't- Gah, agh!" Khan dropped him. I was angered. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. I was helpless as Starfleet bridge officer Selene Amaya...Kirk. People didn't know it was Kirk. I was a lost identity. That'd be a good title to my autobiography if I ever wanted one, which I didn't.

"Mr. Spock, give me my crew."

"And what will you do when you get them?"

"Continue the work we did before we were banished."

"Which I understand involves the mass genocide of any being you find less than superior."

"Shall I destroy you, Mr. Spock? Or will you give me what I want?"

"We have no transporter capabilities."

"Fortunately, mine are perfectly functional, drop your shields." He demanded.

"If I do so, I have no guarantee you will destroy the Enterprise."

"Well then let's play this out logically then, Mr. Spock, firstly I will kill you captain to demonstrate my resolve-"

My fist clenched up tight.

"Then if yours holds, I will have no choice but to kill you and your entire crew." His mouth curled. Oh my god, it's the grinch.

"If you destroy our ship, you will also destroy your own people."

"Yours requires oxygen to survive, mine does not. I will target your life support systems located behind the aft nacelle. And after every single person aboard your ship suffocates, I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people. Now...shall we begin?"

Have a trick up your sleeve, Spock, you need it desperately right now.

"Lower shields."

PLEASE!

"A wise choice Mr. Spock. I see your torpedoes are still in their tubes. If they are not mine, commander, I will know it!"

"Vulcans do not lie, the torpedoes are yours."

Oh yeah, he NEEDS to have a trick up his sleeve.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock."

"I have fulfilled your terms, now fulfill mine."

"Well, Kirk, seems apt to return you to your crew. After all, no ship should go down without her captain."

The alarms started blaring, and I internally panicked.

"Where is he?!" I asked aloud.

"The brig!"

I swept off my seat and rushed down there with Jemma trying to come after me. I could her her cussing behind me as I could feel my legs drag me.

"Sel, Selene!" Jemma called after me. Please, girl, you know it's useless.

I swept into the brig and got to the controls to open the cell. I lifted up a broken legged Carol with the help of Kirk and Scotty. We got her to the medbay, Kirk called for Bones. She was carried to a bed by a nurse and Uhura.

"Good to see you, Jim." Bones greeted in that typical Bones way. I rested a hand on my hip and leaned more onto one leg against a bed.

"You helped Spock detonate those torpedoes?"

"Damn right I did."

"He killed Khan's crew!"

"Spock's cold, but not that cold. I got Khan's crew. 72 human popsicles, safe and sound in their cryotubes."

My head turned over...Human popsicles indeed.

"Son of a bitch." Me and Kirk said at the same time. And that's when the lights were down. I internally sighed.

You know?

I don't know what's worse:

A dramatic day on the Enterprise or a normal, horrible, boring day at the orphanage.


	10. Chapter 10

"One day I've been off this ship, one BLOODY DAY!"

"Just bare with us, Scotty!"

We were running around the ship for our lives. No, I'm not kidding, we were running around the ship for our lives. Something happened to the warp core, now the Enterprise is falling to Earth, falling to it's death, the threat of sinking deep into ocean. It was choking around my neck. We got to a bridge, but then the gravity came switching around on us and I held onto only a bar of the little bridge. People screamed, like the one woman that slid past that Kirk tried to grab.

"There won't be time for evacuation if we don't get power to stabilize the damn ship!"

"Can we restore it?!"

"Only from engineering, we have to get back to the warp core!"

The gravity switched again to where we could stand and run and I shot up, pulling Jemma with me. Scotty just stood and looked up and around. People falling, electricity failing, one man giving it all to try to hold on.

"Jim..."

"Scotty, we gotta get the power back on, come on!"

And we started running again. My breathing heaved more and more, how was I doing this? I didn't think my legs could carry me this far. I didn't think I'd get as far as I did into space, I didn't think I'd find my father, and I didn't think I'd be running for my life on a falling starship. Wonderful. The electricity sparked up around us. My hair bounced as air went past me as I ran. Then the ship started turning and we ended up running on the wall. Didn't think I'd be running on the walls of a falling starship. Hard time to find hope. Jemma couldn't find words, couldn't find screams. I think she was too shocked to react in her voice, maybe not her mind. We found ourselves at a bridge in engineering and a huge tank fell and it flipped Kirk and Scotty over. Next thing you know, they're holding onto each other and me and Jemma can barely hold them.

"Hold on, Selene!"

"I can't!"

I felt like I was about to let go when another pair of hands besides me and Jemma's grabbed onto Kirk's. It was Chekov. Good man Chekov.

"Chekov!"

"I got you, keptin!"

"Don't let go!"

He grunted as we struggled to pull them back with the gravity switching again. But we eventually did.

"Even if we get the warp core online, we still gotta redirect the power!"

"He's right,keptin!"

"What're you talking about?!'

"Someone has to hit the manual override, uh, laddie there's a switch-"

"Behind the deflector dish, I'll flip the switch!"

"Let's go!"

And we did. We ran, and ran until we reached the computer. And that's when the bad news came.

"Core misaligned, danger." The computer announced.

"Oh no, no, no!"

"What now?!" Jemma snapped. I panted and planted my hands on my knees.

"The housings are misaligned! There's no way we can direct the power! The ship's dead,sir, she's gone!"

"No she's not." our voices combined. Our heads snapped to each other faster than ever.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" we scream at eachother. Turns out, I was stronger than I looked. I shoved them all down and sprinted for the door. I smacked in the passcode and stumbled in, radiational heat cursing me. I gasped, so so hot. I tied my my dress up with a hairtie, now I had a shirt and leggings.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Scotty and Jemma shrieked.

"SELENE!" Kirk tried.

"I have to do this or you'll all die!"

"YOU'LL DIE TOO, SELENE!" Kirk shouted at me.

"I'M JUST ANOTHER CADET, OKAY?! MIGHT AS WELL DIE NOW OR NEVER!"

And my name kept being screamed while I deepened in. I was claustrophobic, but I had to not be right now. I got in, the sweat was already on the back of my neck. I saw the last of the electric blue light, dim from the misalignment. I climbed my way up, all the physical and mental stress slowly creating trauma for both. I gasped and panted and I cried. I'm gonna die and never have a dad. I'd never have anyone to call dad or daddy or anything like that. I'd never have a family. I loved Jemma...but it just wasn't the same...she'd understand.

I reached it. My arms stretched sore for the bars. I strained my body, my neck to my toes, my own abs and core being the point where I could imagine my break. My torso slimmed to a bag of bones, very unlike my normal form. And my legs, they pushed. And pushed. And pushed. How would a eleven year old, weak and naive, be able to budge the damn metal core back into function? I had to find out if it was even possible. I then shrieked at the next budge. My ears started ringing, my chest becoming tight and compact. I knew I was gonna die. Selene Amaya Kirk was gonna die. I was gonna die. It kept coming through my head like many tornadoes destroying multiple highlight cities. Worse? No one came out alive. I gulped at my...analogy? Comparison? Egh. I stomped at it again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

"BUDGE BLOODY CORE!"

And it did. I was intensely blasted back against the wall and I howled out in excruciation. I had a cut on my cheek, a headache, minor backache, sore arms and legs, intense heaving torso. I could see my breathing in and out from right under my neck down to my waistline. My hand crawled up to my head, there was a gash on the left scalp line. I swiped the blood away, leaving it's red mark on my fingers. My eyes gazed up for the tunnel. Could I climb? I had to try. I used my feet and legs first, they were sore, but I could use them. It wasn't too horrible. And my arms? They were more sore, but I had to try to get out. Maybe I can change what happens, so much is possible. I had to tell Kirk who I was. His daughter. I was his daughter. Would he accept it? Would he be in denial? Would he be speechless? All you could hear was his breathing and his strongly fearful eyes? Maybe solicitous for me? I didn't know. My fingers extended like an old lady's, and they helped me up. My arms became even more sore, causing my moan. I took another deep breath, the sweat in my scalp and every inch on my body including every crease was getting to me with the torridness. I could be trembling and dying harder, but here I was crawling for light besides the execrable radiation that should've killed me. What seemed unimaginable was that I was still moving. I was still breathing.

I'm still breathing.

Eleven year old not that strong Selene Amaya Kirk is alive after pushing a misaligned starship core back into place with just her legs and feet with no radiation suit.

You can't describe it, it would leave people incredibly bewildered. They wouldn't be able to say anything. It would be days until protest that Starfleet was committing child endangerment. For the head admiral to be fired. Possibly for Starfleet to burn. Ouch. I whimpered, I was dragging inch by inch in the tunnel now. The claustrophobia motivated me, Kirk's unknowing motivated me and Jemma motivated me. I had everything to motivate me. I closed my eyes while doing this, my tears collapsed onto the metal. Everyone thinks I'm collapsed, that I am dead. But the thing is...

I'm not.

Incredulous thing A:I was still alive as recently stated, B:I found myself propped against the wall with not that many injuries, C:Kirk was the most worried man I have ever seen and heard and met and the most worried and overwrought man I will EVER meet. I could see it in his eyes as if I was a loved one dying, a mom, a sister, a daughter...he didn't know, I knew it by mind and soul. But what else would my mind and soul if I died now? Spock came running in. He was surprisingly very worried. Probably because I was just a kid. Kinda a insult. Jemma swept in absolutely horrified and aghast. I knew she was gonna start crying again. The tears didn't wait to fall out, revealing Jemma's already obvious affection. She knelt down by Kirk.

"Selene, why the hell did you do it?" She said not much above a whisper.

"I couldn't let you die..." I rasped. "...Kirk, there's something you need to kno-"

I coughed, his worry shot up like a fever. It didn't feel that bad to cough. I alay, and I remembered to close the the hatch door, so I did.

"You have a daughter...She's right here in front of you...Kirk, I'm you daughter."

Multiply my past statement about Kirk being the most worried and overwrought man by a billion. The most emotional man I ever met. Did he know me when I didn't? Oh my god, he might cry.

"I-it's been you the whole time?" he whispered. I nodded the best I could. Whatever he was talking about.

"Oh my god, my baby."

Okay, he knows me. Scotty looked light years beyond perplex, but he also looked like he had aged ten years with grief. And I felt death coming, my last breaths were coming. I had no idea how to breathe, so I let my body take control. But I said my last words:

"I love you daddy."

Multiply my last statement about Kirk's emotion by a quadrilllion. Jemma was letting the tears out intensely, staring at me like Kirk.

"I love you..."

My dad and Jemma were the last things I ever got to see.

At least I died seeing who I loved most.


	11. Chapter 11

James Tiberius Kirk was an absolute distraught wreck. He started sobbing instantly. His daughter was dead. He lost her, now eleven years later he watched her die with her last words telling him she loved him even though she pretty much just met him merely days ago. He didn't care what anyone else would say to him, his baby girl was dead. Dead and he'd never get her back. He couldn't speak, he was too choked up. Who knew what'd happen to him now. Maybe a depression of some sort. He barely got to know her...he didn't even know her favorite color or food. All he wanted was to be a better parent then his mom or try to be one since his dad never got to raise him. And Kirk would never get to raise his baby girl either.

Jemma was either more or just as distraught as him. She was her best friend and not by blood sister. All they had their whole lives were each other. They knew each other's fears and strengths and weaknesses and never exploited them. They took pride in them no matter what it was. They snapped up when the bullies threatened their friend, they would do their homework together, eat together, listen to music together, sleep in the same room together, they did everything together. They joined Starfleet together...now Jemma would have to find a way to do everything alone or not even try. They were inseparable, it was like slicing half a human. That's what eleven year old Jemma Omara felt...like Selene's death took out half of her heart, mind, and soul.

Scotty stood back with tears not out, in the vincinity though. Uhura ran in and gasped with hands over her mouth at what she saw:dead eleven year old Starfleet cadet Selene Amaya...unknown to Uhura, Kirk.

And Spock was just dead on furious because Selene was just a child. A young girl. He wouldn't show or admit it, never even think it, but he took a liking to the girl. So he did the one thing his soul let out first:

"KHAN..."

* * *

 _I love you daddy._

 _I love you._

 _Black was what I saw. Where was I? What was I doing? What happened to me? Is heaven real? Is there an afterlife? Am I reincarnated?_

 _Did I give up on me?_

 _Did Jemma give up on me?_

 _Did daddy give up on me?_

 _But maybe I couldn't give up on me._

 _Maybe I was still alive and I didn't know it. I thought I opened my eyes, but I didn't know if I did. They felt open._

 _And that's when a reality stretched its arms out wide for me to hug the torso._

* * *

I was awake. I was alive. I was still breathing. Eleven year old not so strong Selene Amaya Kirk was alive and still breathing after kicking a misaligned starship core back into place without a radiation suit. Miraculous. I looked around, there was Bones in medical white.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic. You were barely dead. The transfusion is what really took its toll. You were out cold for two weeks."

"Transfusion?"

"Your cells were heavily irradiated. We had no choice."

They injected me with Khan's blood? ...Okay...

"How'd you catch him?"

"I didn't."

My dad and Jemma came into view. Dad looked very tired, yet awake. Jemma looked...I don't know.

"Dad?"

"Hey sweetheart."

Aww, he's already growing onto me. How sweet(half sarcastic half not, take note).

"What happened during the past two weeks?"

"Admiral Marcus is dead, Khan's in cryosleep, your dad was here for two weeks straight with only eating whatever came into the room which Bones insisted he ate. I would've stayed here too, but..." Jemma replied. She was trailing. Bad sign uno.

"You didn't go back to the damn orphanage, did you?"

"Yeah, I did. Mrs. Brennan is rough!"

"What'd she do?" me and dad asked.

She bit her lip.

"Oh my god, did she beat you?"

That instantly caught Bones's attention. Jemma reluctantly rolled up her sleeve to reveal a bruised scar, and brushed out a hair to reveal a very nasty bruise next to the crease of her right eye. This caught dad and Bones by surprise.

"Oh, Jem-" I started alarmed.

"Don't give me that I'm sorry crap, I can go back."

"No you can't, if she beats you that's just..." dad trailed.

"How 'bout I get a Starfleet dorm? That sound good?"

"Yes and no. They'll want someone to take custody of you-" Bones started, but Jemma instantly cut him off, "I don't need custody. I don't cause trouble, do I really? No."

"Or the orphanage." Bones finished. There was a pause and a second look on Kirk's face. He was up to something...No! Would he really?!

"I guess there's enough room for three."

Jemma looked like she was internally screaming in confusion and no and who knows?

"No! No, no, no, no! You don't-you don't have to do that!"

"I insist."

Oh god, Jemma with my dad. Tick tock until Jemma's a bomb, tick tock and she explodes. Poosh! I see Jemma, harsh faced. Dad wanted to laugh so hard, his face was was an obvious representative. Jemma finally sighed, "For the sake of not going to the orphanage."

"For the sake of not going to the orphanage."

"Unbelievable." Bones grumbled. I smirked, my dad smirked, we were smirking people. Jemma and Bones were not. Lol.

"So when can I get out of this hellish bed and move and eat?"

"Not too long."

I groan and my dad and Jemma snicker. Ugh.

But hey, that's why you have a dad and best friend/not by blood sister.

They snicker at you complaining in the hospital.

* * *

"It's a good place."

He did have a good place. Three rooms, enough. It was just a nice apartment. A tad messy, but I can clear that up if I want to. I chose out my bedroom and so did Jemma. Mine had the biggest window. I flopped down my stuff and unpacked a bit until my dad called out that he got pizza. He was going to sign the papers and everything for Jemma tomorrow, so then Jemma would be...I guess a Kirk. But she said she was still going by Omara. This truly WAS only for the to not go back to the orphanage sake. So we sat and ate pizza together like a family kinda, a scattered, but loving family.

All I ever needed.

* * *

 **So don't worry, there will actually be a story between now and the beginning of the five year mission. I'd like to thank my favoriters, followers, and Howling for your reviews. I'll see ya soon with another chapter...which I already have typed...and I've typed maybe up to the twenty first chapter already...**

 **I have too much free time, don't I? XD**

 **-Ziggy55**


	12. Chapter 12

_**"Look...No one warned us. No one thought this would happen. No one thought that a starship with nacelle systems so developed that it would crash into foreign planet ocean at a altitude lower than any starship in history. Duel nacelle loss just a thousand feet above the Oshoran atmosphere, followed by the water crash with 465 innocent souls being evacuated as it crashed. And no one has trained for any kind of incident so severe...but at least I saved lives..."**_

 **It's been a month and a half since the events of Khan's attacks and things have mainly been calm. Selene and Jemma are serving under Sel's father on the U.S.S Enterprise and also lived in his apartment as a happy, scattered family. But things unravel quickly when Selene is requested for helmsman for a one time mission on the U.S.S Dakota. And what it becomes is a trauma of survival, judgement, and who Selene Amaya Kirk truly is.**

 **Also...**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY STAR TREK**

 **AHHH!**

 **Uploading a couple chapters in the honor of it. And I just got back from a volleyball game, my serves scored 'bout half the points in one match.**

* * *

I smirked at my dad's joke, taking another spoon of my cereal. A classic Kirk apartment morning was a simple breakfast, us three usually rushing to get dressed and calmly eating breakfast before or after with the tv on some funny tv show or the news. Starfleet day. I was told I was gonna finish academy early (6 months) and take some extra breaks just cause of age. It knew it was true that I wasn't that smart, but I was smart. I had leaned very close to helmsmanship, navigation, command positions, and ship navigation engineering. And as always, I served as a bridge officer. I was also promoted to a lieutenant commander extremely oddly enough. But hey, I didn't look really young, so it wouldn't be that awkward if dad and Spock were unavailable so I have to take control. It was kinda chilly, so I threw on suede wedged boots and a leather jacket over my Starfleet uniform. I still don't like it. It's this red fabric that wants to humiliate me.

"Alright, you ready for class? Or almost I should say."

"Yeah, just let me take the last bite."

And I did and grabbed my bag. It had my communicator, extra uniform, lunch, makeup, tampons if needed...don't ask...please...I swear my dad had an internal freak out when he found a tampon wrapper in my bathroom trash can...it was awkward...But anyways. I swung the bag over my shoulder and Jemma was rushing out of the room with her bag in her uniform, hair in a messy braid. Mine? I liked mine down and flowy. Dad didn't have a mission today, so he'd pick us up or we'd get a transport later. So we headed out the door, went to Starfleet, started our day.

* * *

Oh my gosh, my helmsman class was soooooo good today! I'm positive I aced my exam, I'm proud of it. The teacher, Mr. Okamara has a pick for me I'm sure(not sure if it's good or bad). But it had just finished, so I was gathering up my textbooks and things when Mr. Okamara(oh yeah, he's also a captain, I kinda forgot) called me over.

"Yes, sir?"

"There is a mission tomorrow with the U.S.S Dakota to the planet Oshora for a report and our helmsman is out of service, so I was hoping you could possibly serve this one time mission as helmsman."

A helmsman? On another ship? At my age? You're not joking, right?

"Sir, what about-"

"Your age? I have discussed with Admiral Archer and he thinks you can handle the position. If not, we do have another potential helmsman."

He pulled out forms and handed them to me, "You'll have to fill these two out, and this one is for Captain Kirk."

"All right. I'll fill them out. Thank you, captain."

"Your welcome, cadet. I will see you tomorrow."

"See you too."

I took my books and walked out. It was thankfully my last class of the day, so dad was picking me and Jemma up. I slung my bag with my things over my shoulder and headed out. It was I guess a good thing that I was getting a helmsman position, but on another ship? Who knows.

"Get up, man!"

I turned my head. There was a kid who looked maybe fifteen or sixteen getting bullied. He was black, if that was why, such a dumbass reason. Hopefully I can teach those kids a lesson. And that's when him getting a punch to the face made me bark,

"Hey!"

They turned to me. They looked like a deer in a headlight except one. Blondie teen, a playboy look on his face.

"Well hello, beautiful."

I smacked his hand off me that was trying to latch onto my waist.

"Just go the hell away, don't make his day bad, got me?"

"Oh don't be so snappy, babay-"

I never knew I could punch so well. I think I stunned him when he fell on the ground. That made him and the two others go away. I gave a sharp sigh.

"Do people ever respect each other anymore? Of course not because they're just soooo bored." I rolled my eyes, then changing my expression when I looked at his face. He looked like a laid back, innocent boy.

"T-thanks."

"No problem. What's your name?"

"Owen Oaks."

"Selene Kirk."

And he looked, what, flabbergasted?

"Y-you're Selene Kirk?"

"Yeah. Don't ask me that like I'm famous."

"Oh, sorry. You're dad's Captain Kirk?"

"Yup. The one and only."

He looked nervous, but not that nervous. Only my eyes could catch it. He loosened up though quick.

"Which ship you serve on?" I asked.

"U.S.S Dakota."

I nodded, deciding not to mention I was going to be on his ship tomorrow. I wasn't gonna be...you know...whatever the word is for it. If I even know what I'm talking about.

"Well, see you later." I say and leave.

"You too!"

He was nice. I didn't like him or anything like that, just in a friendly way. I saw my dad's car pull up and a maniac's running Jemma coming for the car yards away. I'm an earlybird, dad's a late person and so is Jemma. Wonderful for me. We hopped in the car, I claimed the front seat by my dad. That let Jemma have the backseat to herself.

"How was your day?"

"Good. My helmsman class was very good today especially, I think I did good on the exam."

"That's good. And what happened back there with those boys, the one who was trying to flirt with you?"

Really? He saw that?

"They were bullying this boy and I just went over to stop and this one boy decided, 'Hey, she's hot, I guess I'll flirt with her'. Not literally, but you get my point. Then I punched one in the face..."

Jemma snorted, "Sounds like he deserved it."

"At least you punch really well." My dad added.

"Yeah, surprisingly."

"What're those forms?"

Oh yeah, the forms, I was still holding them.

"One day mission as helmsman on the U.S.S Dakota under Captain Carson Okamara."

My dad raised his brow and I handed him the papers. He scanned them over carefully.

"Okay. I don't see why not. You've been acing your helmsman classes anyways. You'll do great. Just gotta fill out the forms."

I smiled a bit, "Thanks dad."

"Your welcome. What 'bout you, Jem? You're quiet."

"It was just fine, thanks for being nosy."

"Hey, just askin'."

I turned on music, blasting the song Don't Stop Believing which made Jemma give a scowl with a roll of eyes. She's cold. Going home back to the apartment was normal. We got in and I threw on a pair of yoga pants and a random blue shirt, turning on the tv and making a little bowl of mac and cheese and heated up some steak. I plopped back on the sofa and indulged my meal with water. I saw my dad fill out the forms real quick and leave them on the counter so I wouldn't forget to take them tomorrow. I think my dad had changed a lot since I first met him, he sculpted into a man who will act like a half loose half not dad around me and even Jemma while he acts normal around everyone else. Part of it was probably my death and having to take the whole captain very seriously with Starfleet. But I sat there for a while and oh look at the time, it was eleven o clock before I knew it with watching tv with my dad while Jemma went to bed early because she was just Jemma.

"I guess I'll go to bed now, you should too." I say.

"I guess we should. Goodnight, love you."

"Love you too, dad."

So I took a very quick shower, brushed my teeth, and snuggled deep into my fluffy duvet of my bed with the moon shining peacefully into my room.

That was the last peaceful sleep I had for a long time.

* * *

 **Owen Oaks looks like the one and only John Boyega. C'mon, who'd suit him better?**

 **And once again.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY STAR TREK! :D**

 **-Ziggy55**


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning was walking out the door and we went our separate ways. Jemma and my dad were both serving on the Enterprise today, so I was going solo on Dakota. I sat on the jumpship, I was ten minutes early. I was quick and snap to it person. It wasn't that awkward. But then someone else showed up, it was Owen.

"Didn't expect you here early like me."

He turned to me, "I'm an earlybird. Uh, can I sit by you?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks."

Soon enough, the people started flocking onboard. What takes them so long? Seriously, you kinda have to be early anyways. Snip snap, doodle doodle!

"I didn't know you were gonna be on here, I thought you served on the Enterprise."

"I'm serving as helmsman on the Dakota for one time mission. Who was your last helmsman?"

"Grant Shillings. I don't know what happened to him, but I got a bad feeling about it. He isn't...much of a person."

I nodded, I understood what he meant. Yeah, there was a lot of those people sometimes.

"So what's your position?" I asked with a pep of curiosity rising in me.

"I'm navigator."

"So we'll be working by each other."

"Yeah."

A small pause started when we took off into space. The U.S.S Dakota was a Constitution class ship as well, but it wasn't that much like the Enterprise. The Enterprise was home, the Dakota was a one day mission. So we changed into our uniforms in changing rooms and went up to the bridge for duty. Captain Okamara was first to greet me, Owen passed me because of it.

"Miss Kirk, I am happy you could make it."

"I'm glad too, captain. I'm ready for duty."

"Excellent."

I walked passed him after our greet and I started getting to work. I retracted the moorings and got ready to set us out to Oshora, the class M planet made of mostly ocean with one continent concluding of quarter desert and the rest is forest. It felt unusual being at a helmsman chair, not by Jemma, not under my dad's command which I was most comfortable with.

"Miss Kirk, take us out."

"Yes sir."

I pushed on the lever(ugh! I don't know what to call it) and headed out.

* * *

Arrival was quick. It was like, what, 798 planets away? It was a seventh time visit though, so no new planet worries. We just had to do another report. I didn't see the high importance of having me as helmsman for it, but it was a helmsman opportunity, so I took it. I had quietly chatted to Owen when not really doing anything, he was friendly and laid back, seemed like a guy who would be protective of his friends. We both liked being early birds, liked twenty first century music, serious when needed to be, and he could be die out hilarious. He was a friend person. Someone besides Jemma who had split away a bit, has become more irritable and a bit too serious. Maybe it's just me...it is I think. We arrived at the planet soon enough.

"Oshora, Class M planet, 4,989 kilometers in diameter, uninhabited to our knowledge. The same info as last time, sir. Nothing new." Science officer, Eva Martinez reported. She was of Mexican heritage it looked like, glossy black hair and a brown like shade of skin. Dark brown eyes that I just had the feeling could stare you down and it would create a bottomless pit in my stomach. Medium hight and body, equal.

"Scan for any transmissions and life forms of any kind."

"Yes sir."

I looked onto my blue screen, nothing new. Nothing was ever new it felt like until you didn't want there to be.

"Scan for life forms, anything."

I gazed down at the colored square once more, nothing new once again. The nacelles looked stable, said by the chief engineer Mr. Howell himself only minutes ago. I watched everything carefully, we approached the cerulean blue ocean with the one continent quarter desert and the rest forest, its shades of tan and then the shades of green couldn't make anyone oblivious to which was which. But then I spotted a oddity, but it wasn't causing trouble. But it was still odd, I watched its importance rise bit by bit. I realized it was absolutely serious by the time it only reached another two notches serious. The left nacelle was loosing power. And I was panicking, but didn't show it in my voice.

"Captain, the left nacelle is loosing power." I reported firmly.

"Mr. Howell, what is happening down there?"

"I don't know! The nacelles and core and everything JUST looked fine until seeing that the left nacelle is loosing power. Everything was fine last mission and the mission befo-"

And that's when the ship rocked and I rocked with it, causing most of us to abruptly sway to the side. And I looked again to my screen and the nacelle took a dramatic drop to twenty percent.

"Sir, we may have to make a water landing if Howell cannot get the nacelle online again!" I alerted.

"Mr. Howell, can you do that?" Captain Okamara asked, keeping calm.

"Sir, I can't! There's absolutely no way I can do it without the ship stationary and with our other nacelle starting to loose power!"

Oh you gotta be goddamn kidding me. The other nacelle too?! What next? The bloody warp core?! I looked on my screen and the other nacelle was at 64 percent, the warp core was on the verge of failing. God, I hate predicting.

"Right nacelle at 64 percent, warp core's on the verge of failing!" I report.

"Evacuate the ship, code red!" the captain announced. The alarms blared as the lights started dimming and the planet was coming closer. We were going to crash and we were going to crash hard. But maybe I could stop it, but I can NOT do it with any souls onboard. Not a single soul.

"Captain Okamara, I might be able to help the ship, but it's the very best that you evacuate no matter what I do so you live."

"What?! No!" Owen's voice blurted from behind me. Okamara looked extremely tense with me, but settled it this way:

"Good luck."

He left and everyone else was except Jace. He didn't want to leave me. The alarms blared, the warnings came upon the screen, noise was in my ears. The pressure and intensity rose, but I brought the pressure onto myself having everyone leave. Owen looked fearful more for me than himself. I didn't want him to be, I wasn't that worth it.

"Owen, please, you gotta go, you have to live!"

"No, I'm not leaving without you!"

"Do you wanna die?! No! I don't want to either, but I have before and second time may be a charm on my survival so SCRAM!"

"Selene-"

"No, leave, Owen!"

And he dragged me into a hug. A friendly hug as if I was the only person he had left. Soft, warm and minty breath I sensed.

"Good luck."

And he left. I was the only one in the room. Hopefully on the entire ship. I grabbed a phaser off the floor so when it crashed I could just blast the window and dive out. I gave a look at the planet. The ship was falling, crashing, dying.

And so was I.

I was falling, crashing, dying.

Oh my god...

Daddy.

I'd never get to say goodbye.

I rushed to the helm to record a very quick log.

"Helmsman's log stardate 2259, this is Selene Amaya Kirk. The ship is falling, crashing, and dying. We have just lost both nacelles, the left nacelle first and then the warp core started to fail. Everyone except me has evacuated off the ship. My last words are gonna be for my dad, Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Dad, I just want to thank you for the incredible life you gave me and Jemma. I don't know what's gonna happen to me, but one way or another..."

I looked out, the crash was coming. My heart was pounding I think faster than the radiation. My blood boiled like a hurricane that wanted to kill me, was going to kill me. I was sweating at the edge of my scalp, my breathing was stumbling. I had to say goodbye to dad...daddy. Oh my god, I didn't want to. Even with Khan's blood...it's not gonna save me now. The tears were at my eyes ready to pour out the creed of me, and a headache made a tornado in my head with all the trauma already caused.

"I love you...I love you daddy, so much. I love you."

And that was it. I closed the log and slapped in things. I could access some engineering from up here, enough to probably restart the nacelles. The warp core? I'd have to hop into a radiation suit or die again, nothing to avoid the death. I wouldn't have enough time to get down there though...so from up here it is.

"You are on a ocean crash course, would you like to continue this route?" The computer asked.

"Whatever you can do to not be on a ocean crash course, that would be appreciated."

"Understood, but there is no other way out."

"Understood."

I took a stumbling breath, I knew I was going to die...again...I had no idea what my dad and Jemma would do without me. My dad would probably become depressed, or I don't know, just drown himself in alcohol. Jemma...I didn't know...she'd be a wreck though. Pump, pump. Pump, pump. The heart of me sped up, my blood didn't give a damn and kept boiling like a volcano. The ocean was so close, and I was so scared. I was horrified. I felt the pit grow in my stomach, the tears strolled down my face without a care for me. I closed my eyes. The ship was burning from the atmospheric entrance not going as planned, the warp core was officially failed. The lights were off, only the red emergency lights. The ocean. It was coming closer, I was panicking. Why did they put me on this ship? Did Admiral Archer really approve Okamara's request? I didn't know. This never happened before with a ship coming to this planet or any nearby. I was horrified beyond my belief, more horrified than the radiation. It was because I had to wait for the worst to come, and the waiting with all the ruins of chaos around you already adds on significantly-no, traumatically. Would I get PTSD after this? I had the feeling. Or maybe just post traumatic stress. I was trembling, my hands boiled, yet they didn't. My legs I had a feeling were becoming a veiny pale instead of a smooth, porcelain tone.

"Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One."

And my life, my entire world, everything I lived for, died. Impact came with a breaking of the window. I was sucked out into the terrifying blue dome of an unknown world. The water choked at my ears, I couldn't swim well. My eyes stung very lightly, and my back hurt. I heard the water muffled roar of the falling starship behind me. I pushed up at the water best I could. I kept trying with my breath running out faster than tick tock with me saying it, but I couldn't go up. I panicked, but then thought of my phaser. I shot down at a close rock, it propelled me a bit upwards. I did it again, it supported me fully. I kept shooting, the impact on the rock was minor, but better on me. And soon when I thought I was about to loose my lungs, oxygen opened up to me like god.

"GUHHH!"

I coughed endlessly for a second, specks of blood I found when I searched my mouth for it. There was a large scrap of metal A foot away. I smacked my hands and strong armed myself up onto the white painted metal. My back and core collapsed like Old Vulcan onto the metal. I hyperventilated for a short minute and when it ended, my head stumbled up with the top half of my torso. I saw the U.S.S Dakota make a roaring creek, the last half of her sank. She was gone. The U.S.S Dakota was dead and daddy will think I am when he sees the news. And then the true human trauma shrieked at me. I started sobbing. Not for me, don't give a damn about me, but about my dad and Jemma and Starfleet and Owen and everyone.

I cried myself to unconsciousness.

* * *

Kirk, Jemma, and Bones had come back from their Starfleet mission that day to Kirk's apartment. Selene wasn't home yet, and it deeply worried Kirk because Selene was always home on time or early, rarely late. And not just late, three hours late. He wasn't picking her up today, so maybe that was apart of it. But he absolutely doubted it. The mission shouldn't have lasted more than two hours. Kirk felt pacy about it in his brain. He never worried about things so much for so long, but his daughter? Don't question it. Kirk sat at the counter, looking at the mission info. He tried to find any info he missed about it. Nothing new or anything he missed. And then the news came on tv, Bones and Jemma were watching.

"Breaking news:The U.S.S Dakota crashes into Oshoran ocean."

Kirk's head snapped away and looked at the tv. He was terrified when he saw an image of the Oshoran ocean and the last images of the U.S.S Dakota. His whole world sank.

"Oh my god." Bones's eyes grew in size. Jemma's hands came to her mouth, the tears already came to her eyes.

"MY BABY GIRL IS ON THAT SHIP!"


	14. Chapter 14

Sky. Gray sky. Water. Water. I tried to shoot my back off the metal, but my I had a backache. I slid my hands down my body, looking for blood. I found a gash on my arm, cut on my leg and cheek, bruise on the edge of my scalp, I had the feeling I had a concussion and I felt my shoulder blades throb in a bone pain. My eyes had developed crusts from probably being closed for so long. My hair, it was dry and a tad frizzy. My eyes looked over, still cloudy. A straight ocean, it lasted beyond my vision. I didn't know if I had to strength to get up or swim somewhere. And what if there were foreign creatures in the water? I slowly pushed myself up with my hands, a slight ache in my elbows. My forearms sored with the push, but not too sore. Then I felt a bruised echo like pain in my ribs. It wasn't too bad, so survival I guessed was likely. I slid my hands under my dress to my core to know if there was any blood, but there was none. Only the heat transferring through my skin, starting from the already boiling red liquid and the planet heat and humidity crashing on top of it. I stumbled out a wheezy gasp of a breath and I rubbed my eyes. My face was warm, sweat on the bridge on my nose. How was I alive? Why was I always so lucky? Did I deserve to die? Or was it that I deserved near death pain? I didn't know, and asking god is an idea I'm ruling out cause I have no idea what to believe. It's hard to believe in anything. And this made it now hard to believe in Starfleet. They endangered 465 lives if they had any idea about the ship or the planet. 465 lives onboard who already put their lives on the lazer line enough.

I budged myself to my side and I searched for anything on my body and in the water with another hand that would be useful to my survival. I had no idea how dangerous this was gonna be, but maybe I could get outta it if something came. I just survived a starship ocean crash, right?

"HELLO?!"

My voice echoed far out, my voice was a bit hoarse and I felt the scratch at the deep zone of my throat. I felt groggy, my entire torso and face perspiring, hair was dry and moist at the same time, my mouth was dry. I dipped my hand in the water again, I don't think it was salty. I cupped a little of water and took a small taste. I could barely taste salt. I let a more into my mouth and realized it wasn't really salty. So I drank until I thought it'd be enough to occupy my stomach until I could get food.

"Guh-huhh!"

I gasped again for some more breath, more cold into my lungs, nose, and mouth. How the damn hell was I getting outta this one?

* * *

Kirk sprinted to Starfleet. No seriously, he sprinted the entire way while Jemma and Bones were a mile behind him.

"JIM, JIM STOP, DAMMIT!" Bones kept shouting at him like typical Bones would. But Kirk would not stop. How could you possibly blame him? His baby girl was probably hurt and might be dead. This was the THIRD time he was loosing her, how many times would he have to loose her before she could be in his arms again? Kirk didn't know and wanted to know. First place he went was to Admiral Archer with Bones and Jemma panting behind him, Bones cursed under his heaving pants.

"Admiral Archer, where's my daughter?"

"Captain Kirk, we have not found her yet. We don't know if she's dead or alive. She is one out of two missing, everyone else survived. We have looked at all ship transmissions though and she had a message for you."

Archer opened up a transmission, it was from the helmsman log. Her headshot showed up with her name, position, and the soundwaves of the recording.

" _Helmsman's log stardate 2259, this is Selene Amaya Kirk. The ship is falling, crashing, and dying. We have just lost both nacelles, the left nacelle first and then the warp core started to fail. Everyone except me has evacuated off the ship. My last words are gonna be for my dad, Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Dad, I just want to thank you for the incredible life you gave me and Jemma. I don't know what's gonna happen to me, but one way or another...I love you...I love you daddy, so much. I love you."_

The very ONLY reason Kirk didn't break down was Archer. He was extremely tense, heart pounding, eyes showed distraught. Jemma's eyes were glassy with the warm, salty water trying to find its way not to fall. Bones was still panting, but was very conflicted on how processing it.

"Sh-she's on Oshura, sir?" Kirk stumbled in his words.

"This transmission was from nine hours ago. We have sent down a search party, the U.S.S Coroca an-"

"No, I want to go out for her myself."

"You just got back from a mission."

"Then when's the soonest I can go back out there?"

"In another six hours."

"In six-" his voice raised a bit, but was cut off by Archer's change. He noticed that Kirk seemed to be a very protective father, and he was. Didn't support the decision to let Selene serve on the Dakota, but he still was.

"Four hours."

Kirk nodded in very reluctant agreement. _Why not one or two?_ He asked in his head. But his crew would want a break, so he hesitantly once again allowed it.

"But let me remind you, we don't know what caused the ship to crash, so your ship heading to Oshora is a hazardous risk taking."

"The crew and my ship can handle it, sir."

Admiral Archer gave a slow nod, "Alright. Four hours."

"Thank you, sir, I'll tell my crew."

And with that they left. Kirk was on the verge of panicking at Bones and Jemma. Once again, his daughter could be dead. He gave her away first, she died and was brought back to life second, now the U.S.S Dakota crashed. And who was the other survivor that wasn't found? Kirk felt very pacy, was very pacy. But he knew his daughter was a strong, smart girl-no, beyond that. She was eleven and pushed herself to sacrifice her life for a ship full of 480 Starfleet crew including her father and best friend. But Kirk would do everything in his power to bring back his baby girl. He had to. There's nothing else he wanted to do.


	15. Chapter 15

"Anybody please, for god's sake!"

Nothing. I found a random Starfleet communicator floating around and I don't think it's working, but I had to try. Hunger still hadn't come and I was fearing it. How had Starfleet not found me yet? Did they just assume I was dead? Survival is possible, guess they don't understand that if they just "assumed" I was dead. But what happened to the ship anyways? Why would the nacelles be like that? Nothing happened during all the Dakota's missions, I looked. And it was the same thing with the warp core...Did someone tamper with them? No...yes...wait...that Shillings guy, could he be it? Oh my god, I'm jumping way to far to conclusions. Thanks human nature for me needing to find someone to blame, because it is human nature to want to blame other people. Damn it, people, COME ON! Where the hell are you?! Okay, now I'm just getting inpatient. I sighed and went back on my back, a rumble of soreness affected me as I did. I just wanted my dad and Jemma and Bones. I just wanted to be home with them, probably eating pizza or steak with Bones making his normal grumbles. My dad pulling me into one arm, maybe Jemma would be in the other once in a while on the couch. Sometimes, we'd fall asleep on the couch and Bones would end up throwing a blanket over us and left, probably saying something just typical Bones would say on the way out. We'd wake up the next morning and for some reason Jemma would just shoot up and be like, "What happened?!"

"Damn it, Jem, we were just sleeping peacefully." I would whine.

But hey, yolo. Then I'd make pancakes because I'm skilled at that, and my dad watches like, "How do you do it?"

My response:"Magic."

Sometimes the cafeteria would make breakfast horrible food, so I'd end up sneaking into the kitchen and make my own pancakes. The other kids eventually found out, so I was paid to make them batches too. Lol. That was one way I made money. I'm glad the orphanage days are over though, I never wanna go back. I can't go back anyways, my dad would never let that happen. I just wanted to go home now. I just wanted to go home.

I just...

"Sel!"

My eyes shifted over to where I first thought would be and I leaned up. It repeated itself. I recognized that voice from-

"SELENE!"

"OWEN?!"

I saw his dark skinned head bobbing outta water. Please tell me you can swim, I don't want to. It did look like he was swimming the best he could.

"CAN YOU SWIM?!"

"OF COURSE I CAN, NO, I CAN'T SWIM AT ALL, CAN'T YOU SEE ME STRUGGLING HERE?!"

Well that's just great. I wanted to groan, but it's life or death here. I slid into the water after tying my hair up with a random hairtie I still had. He was, what, thirty feet away? I dunno. I had to drag his sorry ass over to the metal and I plopped back down on the metal and panted.

"Where the hell were you the whole time?" he asked.

"I was passed out here for I don't know how many hours. And you couldn't have possibly just been floating there like a idiot, were you?"

"Uh..."

"Who knows how the hell you survived. Anyways, do you have your communicator by any chance?"

"No, mine was lost with the rest of the ship."

"Any ideas on how it happened?"

"I'm the navigator, not an engineer, Selene!"

"You said that Grant Shillings was the last navigator and demoted to engineering ensign-"

"I said he was demoted to engineering ensign before he was kicked outta Starfleet!"

"When?!"

"Wha-when, I don't know when!"

"Dammit, do you know anything?!"

"No! Okay?! No, no I don't know anything!"

I huffed out an exhale. I took another glimpse around at the flat, unhelping ocean.

"How many days do ya think it'll take?" I ask him, my tone lowering to a flat one.

"Uh, I dun-"

"Nevermind I ever asked that. Uh, land. We need to find land."

"Sel, we don't even have a compass! How the hell are we supposed to find the continent without a compass or a map or-"

"Yeah, yeah. You know what? I'm just gonna try to sleep or something. By the way, the water's not salty, you can drink it."

I turned onto my side and I swear Owen was just cussing it out. But eventually, I just came to lying there, a hand submerged in seventy degree water. I just wanted my dad and Jemma. Who knows what the hell was happening with them. And every once in a while I would deeply exhale and ask myself this:

How is my dad coping?

* * *

"This is it, captain."

Kirk and his crew had just arrived at Oshora, the earthy brown and ocean blue planet with a tropical blue-green atmospheric color rim of mist lacing it.

"Any communications on the planet, Lieutenant Uhura?"

"No communications."

Sulu entered the ship into the atmosphere. The ship not being affected by the safe atmosphere. Entry was not rough at all, so Kirk didn't know how the atmosphere could've caused the crash. And he highly doubted it was just a horrible ship malfunction, it was an advanced Constitution class ship. Not like the Enterprise, but it didn't change his doubt. They were on the east side of the planet, the forest sector of the continent faced the ocean.

"Mr. Sulu, can we go right above the ocean surface?"

"By one hundred thousand feet, yes."

"Alright, the closest we can get."

"Yes sir."

And Sulu did. Jemma was tense if they were gonna find her, but Selene was her strong best friend. Selene could survive, right? So far, they didn't see anything peculiar to the naturalness of the planet. By that, they didn't see any life forms or any metal. Not a single sign.

"Keptin, zere seems to be a strange light flickering in ze air."

* * *

"WILL YOU EVER SET OFF A FLARE RIGHT?!"

"I'M TRYING MY HARDEST, SHUT UP WILL YA?!"

The result of finding a flare in the metal:Apparently, Owen just CANNOT shoot a flare. First, it went into the water. Second, it made a dent in the metal. Third, he shot himself in the leg. How the hell do you NOT know how to shoot a flare?! Shouldn't have you been taught this at the academy?

"Let me do it, dammit!"

I grabbed it from him and shot up. The orange light went nice and up. Flickering.

"Your welco-guh huhh!"

The sound in my ears became a ring, I heard Owen panicking even as a ring.

"SelENe!"

The intensity rang up and down. I didn't slide into the water, but I felt like I was drowning anyways. I just tried to remember I had to live for my dad. Then I saw gray, metal gray. And then I slid into the water. I was submerged, drowning. I couldn't hear not even my breathing. I had the feeling the world was gonna go burning. That I'd go burning with it. Maybe suffocation was gonna run up to me and a single touch would do it. My eyes started to sting, to feel like embers of flickering heat were hitting them. I wasn't envious of Owen who was alive above the water, only some cuts, maybe I deserved this. I should've been able to save the lives that are probably lost. My head sank down slowly, laced with drama maybe from another point of view. My hair flowy and moisturous, nowhere to go being attached to my head from the root. And then my arms felt like they were being decorated by a notch lower of temperature, my cheeks were drowning of warm blood. Maybe my face was paler. Above me, a hole through the water appeared. Maybe it was Owen, maybe it was dad.

But I passed out before I could really tell.

* * *

"Selene!"

Kirk completely panicked and dived into the water without hesitance. He swam low, ignoring the water in his ears and the slight sting in his eyes. He found her unconscious body sinking down low at fifty feet below the water. He grabbed her hand securely, another on her torso, and secured her. He swam back up for Selene's breathing and his. He took a gasp for breath when he reached the oxygen again.

"Scotty, beam us back aboard, right now!"

"Aye, sir!"

And with that,the three of them were beamed onto the Enterprise, Kirk carrying his daughter bridal style. When they came aboard, Bones and Jemma rushed in.

"Is she okay?!" Jemma panicked, eyes wide.

"She just passed out, I think she's okay!" Owen replied. Jemma's eyes switched to Owen, angry.

"You."

"Me?"

"If you did anything to her-" she growled.

"Jem, he doesn't have anything to do with it!" Bones stops her from probably yelling at him.

"But what if he does?!"

"It'll be investigated, but we don't even know right now." Kirk assured. They carried Selene to the medbay. Kirk was internally panicking, his daughter unconscious and cut up, the reason why his panic was internal was because he had to keep it together as captain. But when it came to his daughter, he usually wasn't good at that. He watched Bone's every treatment on her, every bandage to every cut, every injury identified including bruised ribs and a short strip of bruised spine at the nape of her neck. Kirk desperately wanted his daughter to have the rest she needed, but for her to wake up at the same time.

"Is she gonna be okay, Bones?" he asked, anxious.

"She'll be fine, she's just in fatigue and is very exhausted with a bunch of cuts and bruised ribs and cervical curve. She should be up in a couple hours."

Kirk nodded, relieved it was nothing too serious.

"But by the results I'm getting here, I think she'll start to get Ptsd symptoms."

"Dying from radiation didn't already cause that?"

"No, apparently not. For Ptsd, I think she's going to get moderate anxiety, mistrust, nightmares, she may not even want to go to Starfleet for a while."

Kirk couldn't imagine her not wanting to go to Starfleet, at least not really. Anxiety he could imagine maybe, mistrust, sure. Nightmares he would understand. But her not wanting to go to Starfleet sounded pretty drastic. He worried insanely, it was his daughter. His baby girl, and also the last there was of Everly. Kirk saw Everly and himself in Selene, he didn't wanna let his girl go. He didn't wanna let go of Everly either, but she died right in front of him. And he could still remember holding his baby close. He honestly never wanted to see her grow up too much, he kinda feared it. He already missed ten, eleven years of her life, he was so afraid to miss anymore. And he was scared to see her hurt, fighting for life and hope. And Jim was afraid he couldn't give her anything all over again. Just like when she was a baby. He wanted so desperately for his baby to be okay.

"H-how can I help her?"

"I'll give her medication for it, but just act normal."

"What do you mean by normal?"

"Just be the dad you've always been and she's always known."

 _But he isn't good enough_ , Kirk thought.

Selene started to slowly stir, her eyes coming awake. "Daddy?"

He was so thankful to hear her voice, so sweet and innocent. To hear that name again.

"Hey baby."

"Wh-what happened?"

"It's okay, honey. We're on the ship. We're going home."

Owen watched from a little distance. He was a tad jealous, his parents never loved him like that. They didn't have too much time for him, that never really happened.

"Who-who died?"

Kirk's heart sank at the question, but he remembered that no one died.

"No one."

Her eyes became serious, and very questioning.

"No, someone had to die, I didn-"

"You did, Selene. Everyone's alive, you saved the entire crew."

Selene was in disbelief. A crash so severe, it was too miraculous, miracles never happened anymore. She died in the radiation, and 465 lives were saved from a crashing starship into foreign ocean. And then Selene found herself begging quickly.

"Dad, don't make me go on a starship again."

It made Kirk freeze, so Bones was right. But what about the five year mission? It was in a couple months and he would absolutely never leave her alone for five years, or really with anyone. And he'd be gone so much on the Enterprise, she'd be alone. But he wanted what was best and made his daughter comfortable, so he'd figure out a way for it to happen.

"I won't, baby, I won't."


	16. Chapter 16

I stayed down in the medbay the entire way home. And when I said I didn't wanna go on a starship, I really meant I didn't wanna be on a starship. I didn't know how long my fear would last, but I'd have to get over it for the five year mission. When I got home, I huddled myself in my bedroom, deepening under the covers of my bed. My dad was constantly checking up on me, he was obviously worried about me. Sometimes I'd turn on the news and see what's happened. The only thing they would talk about the crash and me. Why would they put a damn eleven year old as a helmsman? Starfleet just committed child endangerment! All that goddamn crap. I just wanted it to stop and be forgotten. I'd eat two meals a day with some snacking the next two days. Finally, I decided to change my clothes(blue sweater and jeans), shower, and come outside my room. My dad's attention was instantly snapped from his PADD, looking at me.

"Hey honey."

"Hey dad."

I decided to just plop down on the couch and pull a blanket over me. Jemma was on the corner chair on her communicator. Who knows what she was doing. My eyes shifted to the tv, they were talking directly about me. They looked very angry about why I was given such and adult position. I didn't know why either, didn't it break the prime directive in some way? Was age even in the prime directive? I was very clueless. I checked the time:twelve, about when we usually had lunch.

"What's for lunch?" I asked curiously, leaning up to where my stomach was leaning against the big back pillows on the couch, my chin resting on the top rim.

"Wanna get takeout maybe?"

"Sure. Kito's is always good."

Kito's had the best Italian food, I swear!

"Alright, I guess we're heading to Kito's." My dad stood up. Jemma got off her communicator as I got up from the plushy couch and threw on some combat boots. We headed downstairs, the clop of my combat boots could be heard. Clop, clop. Clop, clop. I felt this nervousness as a rising noise came that my dad ad Jemma didn't seem to notice. We opened the door to, oh my god, I didn't know how many random people with cameras and microphones and all this tv stuff.

"Miss Kirk, Miss Kirk!"

"Captain Kirk, Captain Kirk!"

They were yelling our names and asking for answers, pictures snapping in our eyes. I hated it. Paparazzi people have no respect for people's bubbles, do they? They could get the hint, but noooooo. We made our way through the crowd, the crazy reporters. We didn't say a thing, I just hoped we were annoying them because they were damn sure irritating us. We eventually freed ourselves from the crazies and we made our way to Kito's, the noise becoming distant, and they probably wanted to follow us, but didn't. So we picked up our usual food from Kito's(I liked their mozzarella ravioli) and headed back home. The paparazzi was still there though, that got me angry. But I kept myself collected and we went back upstairs inside. First words when I slammed the door:

"I HATE paparazzi!"

"Noted." my dad replies. And the rest of that night, we just ate our food and eventually went to sleep.

* * *

Another two days. I didn't know what to do with myself. It was the same routine, get up and dressed, eat breakfast, sit around, eat lunch, sit around, eat dinner or not, and go to sleep. Dad was always around, he never left the apartment. He always stayed with us. We became more of a scattered family I felt like. Well...Jemma was just adopted for the not going back to the orphanage sake. I was sitting on the sofa, playing a random board game we decided to play when dad got a call.

"Hello? Yeah...When? Alright, she can do three, just let me ask. "

She? Me?

"Bye."

"She?"

"The news, channel eight, wants to interview you, but it's your choice. "

"Why?"

"The news is news, who knows why the hell they wanna interview you."

"What time?"

"Three."

"Well it's two now, so I'm gonna get dressed."

"You're already dressed."

"I mean in something more appropriate then sweatpants and a shirt."

So I headed to my bedroom and pulled into a gray blazer, taupe sweater, black bootcut jeans, and wedges. I touched up my hair, resurrecting the order of soft curls. It felt nice getting dressed again. I came out and Jemma had changed into jeans and a sweater, surprisingly wedges. And the paparazzi weren't outside this time when they left. I was nervous, they wanted to interview eleven year old me for who knows why. Why not my dad or Admiral Archer? Why not some Starfleet authority who knows the prime directive better than I do. Maybe they just wanted to get something outta me to press on Starfleet because I'm a kid and they think I'll say things straight enough to seem like a taddle. So we got their and I was sat down in a chair, across from a reporter being Aaliyah Hartford. Blonde hair, blue eyes, inverted triangle figure in a white dress that was snug on her body with black pumps on her feet. My dad and Jemma were backstage, probably internally supporting me maybe. I sat poised, head up, shoulders straight, legs crossed nicely.

"And we're on in three, two, one."

"And we're back for that interview with the one and only Selene Kirk, one time helmsman of the U.S.S Dakota before it crashed into Oshoran ocean, being in the situation herself as one of two missing crew who were found and are now safe. Miss Kirk, I'd like to welcome you to Channel eight, how are you today?"

"I'm well, Mrs. Hartford. Everything's been just fine."

"That's very nice to hear regarding the incident four days ago."

"Yes, I hope it is."

"Miss Kirk, I'd like to start off with asking you how did you react being given the one time helmsman position on the U.S.S Dakota?"

"Well I was thinking, 'Me? Why me? I'm eleven'. But I accepted gratefully for the position."

I wouldn't consider it a promotion, I liked my dad's ship much much better than any other because A:my dad, Jemma, and the crew. B:That was the ship I've always been on.

"Did you feel like that your age with the position may have been breaking the Starfleet Prime Directive?"

"I didn't come to think much about it until maybe today. But maybe it did, I'm not really sure. I was told it was discussed with Admiral Archer, but it may have been just a simple exception."

True, it could've just been an exception. Hartford looked like she agreed.

"When did it first start that the nacelle's failed?"

"It started that there was a first stage to anomaly with the left nacelle. So I kept watching it closely until I knew the nacelle was failing. So I told captain Okamara. Then the ship swayed and the nacelle took a dramatic drop to twenty percent. And then the other nacelle dropped to sixty four percent and the warp core was on the verge of failing."

"It was reported that everyone evacuated including the captain himself except you, do you know why?"

"I wanted them to. I thought I may be able to get the ship functional, but I thought it was too much of a risk with everyone onboard. So I convinced the captain for everyone including himself to evacuate."

"That must have been a very traumatic experience for you to endure."

"It was, Mrs. Hartford. I don't even know how I did it. I really don't know how I survived."

"People call you a heroine for your sacrifice, is there something you have to say to that?"

I cleared my throat a bit, "I don't feel like a heroine. And I have made sacrifices before, this didn't feel any different. I once died in a core chamber for example, brought back to life, that's an example. And just being in Starfleet is putting your life pretty much on the line because you're in space, you're not absolutely sure what's out there. Starfleet's mandate is to explore and observe. And upon exploration, there are going to be the out of mind things about the unknown. But we keep going. We keep going because we have to be brave and we have to evolve for humanity and other species just to be better because we can be and have to be. We have to be for our children and grandchildren. We get smarter with new discoveries-Oh, see, I'm saying this as a child myself, we are getting smarter...But yeah."

The room looked stunned. I bet my dad's jaw dropped. I felt kinda proud of myself, but what I said was true...I guess. It was hilarious how was trying to keep it together. Then she took a twitch of her eyes, the cameramen were saying there were ten seconds.

"Well that's all the time we have today, thank you Miss Kirk for joining us today."

"Your welcome."

"And that's what we have today folks. I'm Aaliyah Hartford for channel eight, up next is Declassified."

And the camera was off.

* * *

"Dammit, Selene, you've gone viral!"

"Kinda obvious, Bones."

I was all over the news and I kinda hated it. I think they're just flabbergasted I'm just eleven and I acted like I was twenty. We came straight back to the apartment after fighting through a huge crowd of paparazzi. God, I hated it so much. Tonight we had steak. I took another bite of the meat, chewing it up and swallowed. All the attention was overwhelming, now it was like I wasn't eleven anymore. My age was an advantage and disadvantage. My age helps innocence, and my age gives the judgement I'm clueless.

"Will this ever calm down? There's always other stuff to talk about."

"An eleven year old girl was a surviving helmsman of a starship that crashed into foreign ocean and everyone survived. In their crazy reporter minds, they think that's all there is to talk about."

"It kinda makes sense." Jemma added.

"But they should lay off you, most kids don't like the attention. And I don't think you like it at all." My dad commented.

"I'm not most kids. But true, it's really overwhelming. I'm just an eleven year old Starfleet girl, all I did was ONE thing."

"Yeah, I know."

I finished my food and brought it to the sink. I walked down the short little hall where our three rooms were, "I'm heading to bed."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too, dad."

So I took a shower and put on some vanilla lotion when I got out. Making my arms and legs soft. Then, I threw on my mint sleep shorts and lavender shirt, tying my hair loosely at the nape of my neck. I pulled the duvet, throwing throw pillows on the floor in a corner. And I got into bed, I deepened into the mattress. My elbow in the folded corner of the duvet. My eyes and brain soon faded to sleep.

* * *

 _"GUHH!"_

 _Drowning._

 _Drowning._

 _The ship roared in the water. Sinking, dying. Blood, blood patches in the water. Light, mild light right above me. My hand was scraped up, it wasn't that fair, soft hand anymore. Water choked my throat and lungs, a weight tugged deeper and deeper at my legs. I had screamed and just filled my mouth with the horrible taste of ocean water. My eyes stung like bees stinging on my arms, creating skin red patches. And then I saw the bodies, the bodies. Dead, lifeless, I didn't save them._

 _I SHOULD'VE SAVED THEM!_

 _IT'S ALL MY FAULT!_

 _Then I saw his body, staring at me. Dead and I'd never get him back. His love for me dead with him._

 _DADDY DIED BECAUSE OF ME!_

* * *

"DADDY!"

I shot up. I had sweated some, a bit too much. I yelped loudly at the pain soaring from the bruises on my ribs. I hissed a breath or two before I started hyperventilating. Dad swept into the room, looking very panicked and worried. I gasped for breath, two tears falling.

"Selene, what-"

"You were dead! You were-"

I cut myself off with another gasp for breath. My head fell in my hands and my dad instantly put his arm around my and pulled my close. I cried into his shoulder, a shoulder covered by his shirt. He usually just wore a shirt and sweatpants to bed these days.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay. I'm right here."

"I saw you dead...I let you die." I whispered.

"No, no you didn't. It's okay. I'm never gonna die on you."

"P-promise?"

"Promise."

I ended up falling asleep on him, he probably ended up stuck under me until morning.


	17. Chapter 17

I didn't know what was wrong with me.

A:I started keeping a phaser everywhere I went. My dad, Jemma, and Bones did not know this.

B:I'm not absolutely sure what happened when the Dakota crashed. I had Okamara get everyone off the ship after nacelle and core failure. The ship crashed after I recorded a helmsman's log and I collapsed on a strip of metal. I was afraid of not remembering everything. I wasn't sure if I knew.

C:I wasn't going back to Starfleet. Like, I haven't been going back to Starfleet, and I don't think I will for a while. My professors understand and have pardoned me. And my dad and the Enterprise have took a break, so I had a lot more time with him.

D:Sometimes I'd get a little too irritated seeing the news and the paparazzi. No, seriously, I nearly threw something at the tv.

E:I don't sleep that long. I sleep for five or six hours. Eleven to five or twelve to six. It was kinda annoying. So Bones brought some sleep medication that's slowly helping.

F:I wanted to punch something when they played my interview on tv, so I ended up punching the couch pillow for five minutes straight while my dad just stared. Jemma's reaction:"Good girl, Selene. Good girl". Whatever to that.

G:I could've stopped it sooner. Maybe if I had screamed at Howell to do something. Starfleet has been constantly talking to him and Captain Okamara about this. I don't think Okamara could've been guilty in any way, not really Howell either. What about that Grant Shillings guy? Could've he had something to do with this? I really didn't know. He was out of Starfleet, it would've been kinda harder and yet not harder to mess with the nacelles and warp core.

H:Owen. I hope he's okay. I think I was a bit too irritated with him on that strip of metal in the ocean. Hope he wasn't like me, keeping a phaser everywhere I went.

I:I just want my dad not to go insane over me because he easily would. This affects him just as much as it affects me.

I sighed.

Bones suggested I write my worries in a notebook or journal or something, so I did. Just a paper. And I just presented the list. I snapped the neon orange notebook shut and shoved it onto the coffee table. Guess what I did next with the thoughts about all this in my mind? I started punching the couch again. Jemma would usually be smirking as she read a book in the corner chair. If Bones was over, he'd start grumbling something just straight line Bones. And my dad would either stare and smirk at how "furious" I look, as he says I am. I'm always saying it isn't funny and I punch harder, my dad would've usually started laughing by then. And then I'd get a bit irritated. And every once in a while, I'd start kinda isolating myself in my bedroom. That's what's happened in the next five days.

The door went ding dong and I decided I'd get up and answer it. I straightened out my leggings and sweater and opened up. Owen.

"Uh, Owen, hi."

This already felt a bit awkward.

"Uh, hi. I just wanted to-uh, give you something since Christmas is coming up and I may not see ya for a while."

Oh yeah...Christmas...I wasn't in the mood to think much of it. Owen was pulling out a little box, a brown one with a ribbon. He handed it to me, I felt the cute ribbon against my fingers.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome...so, see ya soon."

"Bye."

I gently closed the door. I stepped back inside and my dad was just coming into the room.

"Who was that?"

"Owen Oaks. The other Dakota survivor."

I plopped back on the couch and opened the little box up. Inside I found a little pearl bracelet.

"Aw."

"What?"

He came over and looked.

"Well, Christmas is coming up soon."

"Yeah, I pretty much forgot with all this drama waiting to kill me."

"Then we should probably go to the store and get stuff."

"Like what?"

"Cookies, a christmas tree, santa hats, you name it."

"Since we're so late, they're probably already sold out."

"Nah, they'll always have something left."

Then, I had an idea. A big idea, a very nice idea. A wonderful idea. I got a big, very nice, wonderful idea.

"How bout we get a droid?"

"A wha?"

"A droid. I love those things. You know, like a AB model?"

I had always had an infinite for AB droids. They were cute, little spherical droids. They were perky and helpful, also hilarious. They looked like the robot BB8 in an old Star Wars film from 2015. They came in different colors, orange, blue, pink, red, you name it. They're so lovable!

"You know, your mother actually loved droids too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she almost got one, but didn't. I think her parents said no or something like that."

"So that's a yes?" I perked.

"Bones will end up being annoyed by it, maybe Jemma, but sure. Just gotta see the price. What're they, two fifty?"

"Yeah, not too too expensive."

"Ok, then we're off to the store."

"Wait, wha?" Jemma popped in from reading a book. Took you long enough.

"We're buying a droid." My dad answered.

"Wait, a droid?! Those blasted things?!"

"Yup." I put on an innocent smile. She looked like she was gonna fume. I had so much trouble about not laughing. So we headed to the techmart in the quest for a droid. How exciting(I can't decide whether that's sarcastic or not).

And it was love at first sight.

I saw the perfect droid just looking at me walk in. He was(I was guessing he by the tag the gender) blue, smart, and perky. Oh my gud, he was perfect, perfecto, kamili, perfekt, идеально, you don't know what languages I'm saying except English and the Spanish probably. The other three were Swahili, German, and Russian.

"Dad, Jemma, I found the dream droid."

"Him? What's his name?" My dad asked.

"AB3. Cute and simple."

"Bipbipbip bweeop!"

"What the hell did the thing say?" my dad asked.

"I thought you learned Binary droid, you should've in academy. He asked our names. I'm Selene, he's Jim, my dad, and there's Jemma."

"Brpbrp, brp?"

"Yeah, we're in Starfleet."

"Bipbipblip?"

"Yes, he's the James Kirk captain of the U.S.S Enterprise."

"Beep beep...bip blee weeoh?"

"Yup, today's your lucky day, AB, you're coming home with us."

* * *

"You bought a goddamn WHAT?!"

"You heard me, Bones, we bought a droid."

"A frikin-"

Bones was absolutely hysterical about this. This was probably the craziest reaction he's had to anything and everything we have ever done. AB3 loved the place, he was a curious ray of sunshine. He didn't really bump into anything thankfully. Bones was still hysterical two hours later before he left. AB3 took the closest liking to either me or dad, but it was hard to figure out. Jemma was reading a book or something. Meanwhile, I was catching my dad up on some Binary droid and we socialized with AB3. I was a tad surprised about my dad's liking to the droid. It was actually kinda funny. AB3 was funny, no, hilarious. And we also bought one santa hat, cookies(we bought more than we should've), and even a little tree. Strangely enough, no paparazzi. It was, what, three or four days till Christmas? Lol.

I checked on Jemma, she was on her computer in her room. Her brows furrowed at some noise.

"A transmission?"

"It's...English from...Macarora? That place's deserted, been for maybe eleven or twelve years now."

"What'd you get from it?" I asked, walking to her desk and leaning in at the transmission. You see, when Jemma's bored, sometimes she'll find transmissions to translate and stuff like that. It's when you're a communications officer. And Macarora was a deserted planet, class M. It looks like the landscape of Salta in the Argentina Republicaña for example(yes, it still exists). But, it does have some foresty caves, or just some forest in general. And there was enough water to live on for some years, maybe ten to twelve. I don't think we've been to Macarora since its deserted status. Odd. Really odd.

"I only heard two things from two different words, Ev and Ji."

"It just had to be the first two letters of my parent's names. Well that's just nice."

I didn't know to much about my mom because I didn't ask. I always knew it was a pretty sensitive subject for my dad, you could see it in his eyes if you even said the name Everly or Shayna or even the last name Woodley. I didn't wanna hurt my dad, that's part of the un curiousness besides all I needed was my dad for a life.

"The voice was also feminine I'm sure."

That's when I heard a scream and a cut off in the transmission, the signals went flat. Jemma cursed under her breath.

"It's probably just aliens fighting or somethi-"

"That was plain human English, Sel. I swear, something's up, it's in the air as we speak."

"Fine, think of it your way. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

And I just walked away from there. What else could I have to say?


	18. Chapter 18

Christmas morning it was I realized waking up at seven in the morning. I was the only one awake, of course. I slipped outta bed, grabbed my communicator with the headphones and stepped out to the living room. The tree gave out a friendly, soft glow to the room. Outside, it was sunny, not snowy. San Fran would usually be maybe fifty,forty,thirty degrees. Under the tree there...was actually two things, three to correct myself...that I hadn't put there. I had put out three things beside the ones that I didn't, one for dad, Jemma, then Bones. I had gotten dad one of those male looking necklaces. Sounded weird, but if it looked male, he'd do with it. It was pretty much a brown suedish material with a shark tooth. I dunno, I found it at the store, it looked cool, it was said to be a real Great White shark tooth. For Bones, the santa hat. Hey, it'll be hilarious. And Jemma, I had gotten her the book she wanted.

I sat down on the couch and pulled on my headphones and lied there, whole body flattened out onto the cushions. I drum my fingers a bit on my torso, I quietly breathed. I quietly sat there and I just let the music express itself into my ears. The time passed probably quickly. I wasn't sure. I didn't turn on the tv, it'd just be crazy since it's Christmas and the Dakota and me and dad. It's all a bit dramatic.

"Merry Christmas, honey."

I smiled at my dad's sudden voice. I leaned up, pulled off my headphones, letting the acoustic music off my ears. He was dressed in just some regular sweatpants and a shirt he wore to bed. He looked happy and tired at the same time.

"Merry Christmas, Dad."

He sat by me and turned on the tv. Still on me and the Dakota, they got a crash video. And they got pictures of me, I heard for some reason one picture from someone costed eight hundred dollars. I hated the idea by much. It's a friggin picture. I bit my lip intensely.

"Don't they realize I don't want all this attention?"

"Reporters don't care. They never do. It's crap, I know."

"Yeah."

There was only a little pause before my dad asked this:

"Did you even look under the tree?"

"Yeah, I guess...kinda..."

"Aw, come on, kinda?"

"Fine, I'll look again."

I felt like a idiotic grin was below the eyes that matched that also flared into my back. I found a little box, wasn't empty, but felt empty.

 _For Selene, from dad._

So I picked it up and took it back over to the couch. My dad's expression changed to maybe a bit sad, or plain perhaps. I undid the ribbon and inside was a picture. It was my dad, didn't look much younger. There was a woman with him, she was a beauty about his age. Auburn hair, sea green blue eyes, a curvyish figure, a white tooth smile.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Your mother."

I looked over to him a bit surprised for a second. That was my mom? I...did look like her. The eyes very slightly, a different shade of hair though. The body figure, the nose. And maybe her smile. My dad looked so happy in the picture, and so did mom. And there was another picture under it. I clipped my fingers onto the second one. I slid it out from under the other one. There was...three...They were in a hospital, a baby in mom's lap. Mom looked tired, likely sweaty, but not in view. I couldn't tell who looked happier. A vagueness of a smile curled in my lips. A carving, a reaction.

"We thought that we should've gotten at least one picture, so we did."

"T-that's me?" I realized.

I was small, smaller than I could imagine. I was a bit above normal size for a baby it looked like, I was this cuddled up creature. Pink and warm blooded, eyes closed. I didn't look like a baby that would cry too much.

"Yeah. One of the best days of my life...and the worst."

I nodded.

"I'm sorry I made her...die."

"No. Don' be sorry at all, it's not your fault at all. I just...wish things turned out different." He said, a seriousness came into his voice. He didn't want me to blame myself, but he couldn't really stop it. But it all led back to mom and dad. I was probably a mistake, they were fifteen. Not like they could've married, I wouldn't have thought so. The legal marriage age in Iowa was about sixteen or seventeen...But seriously, I just don't think they would've married.

"You remind me a lot of her. You're beautiful and smart just like her."

The compliment maintained the vague smile on my face.

"I was just a mistake, right? I mean, I'm not upset about it, just askin'."

"You were a good mistake, Selene. And most mistakes you don't really find good. But we marri-"

"Parental consent laws, though. How'd you pass those?"

"Let's just your mom did very well with forgery."

So she was, huh? You always said she was your girlfriend...Guess you lied. So you married young, I came up in head, thought you'd be the happiest people on Earth. Okay, but things just don't go happily ever after always. I mean like, they knew that, but I guess their hopes aimed a tad bit unrealistically.

"I thought you'd wanna see the pictures just cause. I didn't know what you really wanted for Christmas either, so."

"It's perfect. Thanks dad."

"Your welcome, baby."

I gave him a hug and then he sighed a bit.

"Eleventh Christmas without her."

"She'd be proud of you. For Starfleet and raising me. You did it all on your own pretty much, you probably didn't know a damn thing at first."

"I was so scared I'd get it wrong, I stole your mom's book and read every page."

I snorted, you're hilarious. AB3 came in with beeps of his own.

"Yes, you helped too, AB."

I giggled before Jemma came out in her flannel pajamas. Eyes she'd rub any minute, hair raveled and matted. If she wasn't as tired as she was, Jemma would be brewing coffee right now.

"Good morning Kirkys, AB, don't mind dear ole me. Just sitting here and just thinking desperately about going back in my room and transmitting more transmissions."

"Oh c'mon, Jem, it's Christmas morning!" My dad bugs at 'er. She rolled her eyes.

"Christmas isn't my favorite thing just like Thanksgiving, New Years, Easter, Fourth of July, Labor Day, and Halloween."

"Who the hell are you?" I faked, a hand to my chest. She rolled her eyes again and headed to her room, "Good day, Christmas geeks."

I guess she doesn't want her book.

"I guess Jemma doesn't want her brand new book The New Shades Of Blue by Jenny John." I sang. She grumpily came back in, grabbed the box,and walked away. Lol.

"That reminds me, I found something cool at the store." I said. I kneeled at the tree and pulled outta box, the one for dad. So I handed it over and opened up it became. I crept my hand up to my own.

Oh yeah, I actually did get two.

I'm a hilarious ray of sunshine, aren't I?

"A shark tooth necklace?"

"Hey, it was at the store and it looked cool."

"This's the same one you have."

"Yeah."

"I love it. Thanks honey."

"Welcome dad."

That was mostly the best part of the day. Best Christmas I've ever had.


	19. Chapter 19

New Years, Yay. It passed by quick. We stayed home, snacking dramatically, Bones grumbled at us about it. Then there was another three days. And guess what the goddamn world wanted from us now?

Court.

Damn court.

Or some place like it.

So we got dressed. I put on an Ann Taylor(old and popular brand)textured open jacket with a cream ribbed sweater and jeans with suede wedges. I brushed out my hair, puffed out a mint breath from the toothpaste, smelled the in season smell of a oxygen plentiful perfume scent of outdoors, fresh on my skin. I didn't wanna head to court. Why did they want me there anyways? Was this all a big set up? Were they setting me up to get their way with someone? My dad or perhaps Archer or Okamara, even Howell? So much papers and signing and truths and lies and people just don't do anything right it seems. So there was me, Jemma, dad, Bones. Bones came to support us, how nice of him. But it was just his normal friend way with us, I could guess. So we got there and I caught glance of him. What the hell was that pointy eared son of a bitch doing here? Excuse me, son of a bitch may not be a good title for him. That's just what's rolling through.

"Spock, what're you doing here?" My dad asked, very baffled by his appearance in this place. Bones's face said baffled by all means. Jemma was plain on confused as I was. I leaned on one leg, arms crossed, brows furrowed.

"Captain, I thought it would be appropriate to make an appearance as I am your first officer. I would also like to support you in the case of the U.S.S Dakota's crash, and the case of your daughter at the helm during the incident."

Okay. Thanks. Sure, thanks. It's always nice to have a smart guy to help and support us. And he's our friend, and he's first officer. He has the right.

"Thank you, Spock."

"You are welcome."

So we walked into the room. Reporters rimmed the corners, officials and excetera at the large table. I saw Archer was there, as well as Okamara and Howell. And I felt a bit of a nudge. I turned to my friend.

"Hey Owen."

"Hey Selene. So how was Christmas and New Years?"

"Great. Yours?"

"Ah, just fine...So...guess we're here in court. Sounds fun." He stated with the obvious sarcasm.

"Agreed. Just so fun to put us in court." I sarcastically agreed. There was a little pause before we parted to sit down. I was by my dad and Jemma, Bones on and Spock on my dad's other side, Owen next to Jemma. Jemma looked like she might've had this grudge for Owen. There was the interviewer and judge and everything, I couldn't name everyone, I was no court know it all or politician. So we were sat down.

And it all began.

* * *

"Miss Kirk, have you had any troubles at home? Depression? Abuse?"

The question infuriated me. It's been an hour and a half. They were prying in. They must have looked at my dad badly, likely his age and past. My expression grew serious, my brows felt lower. Anger was a presence in my soul, clearly, and I knew most saw it.

"No, judge, I have not, and I never have."

"Any health issues? It would be hard to believe that an eleven year old girl witnessing this crash first hand would not have any health anomalies such as PTSD or even conversion disorder symptoms?"

Bones face instantly said "Why the hell do you think she has that?". He would've said that if this wasn't court...or...I dunno. Conversion disorder? You're kinda admitting in a way to if I had such thing, you shouldn't even ask all these damn questions and give me all this attention. I wasn't sure if I should tell them about my PTSD. If I did, they may believe my answers(if I give anymore after this) could be manipulated(well, they always could be), or that could just give more questions over to my dad and Archer and everyone. I think they underestimate me too much. I don't like to be underestimated. My dad gave me a short glance, it gave me my answer.

"I have had PTSD symptoms, but it's nothing serious. And judge Kohl, if you're curious and concerned on my health anomalies, why do you have me here today? I mean like, there are other ways to find this stuff out from such as the paparazzi who doesn't really care to give me space. Oh, and if you're gonna recommend I go to a doctor, I kinda already have one."

"We thought this would be the most efficient way to get our answers that we need."

"Guess you don't have a nice idea of efficiency, that's sad."

This man was annoyed with me. Pretty annoyed with me. And I don't know really what I'm saying. I'm just a clueless child.

"Miss Kirk-"

""Look...No one warned us. No one thought this would happen. No one thought that a starship with nacelle systems so developed that it would crash into foreign planet ocean at a altitude lower than any starship in history. Duel nacelle loss just a thousand feet above the Oshoran atmosphere, followed by the water crash with 465 innocent souls being evacuated as it crashed. And no one has trained for any kind of incident so severe...but at least I saved lives..."

More cameras clicked, my face kept straight, the judge was flabbergasted. I'm kinda tired of it, I have to just keep saying something shocking ever minute and every public thing. People were stunned, I was stunned with myself. When would I stop drawing more attention to myself? I hate it. I goddamn hate it. Do they get a clue on who I am and that I just want to be left alone? Noooo, no not at all, they don't even want the clue. I knew that a soul of anger would layer my soul of normalcy, that layered my PTSD plagued soul. I feel like I've handled this well, compared to other kids and teens. But I think something's wrong, something's wrong with these people, what they're saying, what they want from me. I feel used, they wouldn't put normal kids in this situation. And by normal, kids in this experience who weren't me. I'm afraid to make too many assumptions and conclusions, I guess I'm too smart for my own good of this court case. It seemed a bit redundant, but we do need to track down the cause.

And just some more questions and conversation before I gained my freedom.

* * *

I flopped back on the couch when we got home and I screamed into a pillow, creating a loud and muffled sound. But I calmed down. I lied on the couch with just figuring out everything. Nothing was in the room until I heard an intense swearing under his breath Bones come into the room.

"What's wrong?" I leaned up, Bones looked very very(times ten) angry and sad and I had no idea what the hell was wrong with him. He didn't respond, he just clutched his communicator.

"Bones, what's wrong?" I repeated with his name. No reply. Then dad and Jemma came in, also AB3 with his perky mood. Jemma plopping into the chair with her book, my dad also raised his concerns for Bones. Seriously, I could say Bones face was swearing he looked so upset.

"Bones, what's going on?" he asked.

"I have to go down to Atlanta."

"Bones, why you need to go to Atlanta? You haven't been there in four years."

"My daughter's missing, Jim."

He had a daughter? Since when? Wait, wait, wait...Nope, I think I remember the mention. AB3's expression in the possible robotic ways changed, confused and questioning.

"She's missing?" My dad's brows furrow a bit, he's also alarmed.

"Jocelyn doesn't know what happened. She woke up this morning and Joanna was gone."

"I can track transmissions." Jemma states and she snaps her book closed, heading to her room. She quickly came back out with her computer and started looking with sitting on the counter. I don't think she'd be able to, but very maybe.

"Anything else? Did she have medical issues or-" I start, but I'm cut off.

"No, she doesn't have anything like that."

Bones left the room without anymore words and we were left quiet. Poor Bones, having your daughter taken away from you must suck a whole damn lot. And my dad's experienced that, my fault, sorry. But this time, Bones's daughter was taken, she didn't sacrifice herself. He looked and was heartbroken more than I've ever seen him. Why would he not be? His own daughter was taken from him. And his wife. What happened, anyways? The divorce, did his wife cheat on him or something? I didn't care too much right now.

"Should we go with him?" I ask.

"He'll say no."

"We'll make him say yes."

"Yeah, we can."

"Can't we just sneak onto whatever plane he ends up on with him?" Jemma blurts. Or at least it was a blurt to me. Me and dad smirk.

"Jemma, you're a genius." My dad states.

"Beep, bidibeep!" AB chimed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, so from here on out, this is more rated T. Most of this story has been rated K+, but now there are mentions of rape and brief aftermath. It's not that major, but if you do not want to read that, don't. You have been warned.**

* * *

We. Were. Insanely. Hilarious.

We actually did follow him to Atlanta. No seriously, he didn't see us on the plane or anything. We could barely contain snickers, especially my dad. This was just so hilarious. It was also really fun. Plus, we had a good reason. Make sure he was okay, and maybe we'd escape the public a bit. The whole trip on the plane, I was sucked into the world of music with headphones, dad was partially sucked into the world of music with headphones, and Jemma read the whole book I got her. She teared up at the end, poor Clermine. Clermine was killed by her love, Harry at the end to save the rest of the nation. What the hell was the author thinking? After the plane ride, we headed to the hotel and waited for the right time to go to Bones room and be bombed by swearing and a crazy Bones.

We went in, AB3 was robotically snickering, my dad knocked on the door. We already had idiotic grins on our faces, AB3 looked innocent. The door opened and the door slammed.

"Oh, come on, Bones, open up!" My dad pleaded.

"Goddamn it, Jim, why the hell are you here?!" Bones was probably saying behind the door, and I think he was. I giggled before I slapped a hand on my mouth.

"We were bored." Jemma lied, snickering.

"That and we wanted to see if your were okay." I added, more truthfully. The door opened up again to very unamused Bones. Very unamused. He huffed a sigh, "Come on, you idiots."

"Beep didibibeep."

"Oh that's the spirit, Bones yourself." He muttered. So we entered his organized hotel room and sat on the little sofa. AB3 looked around and rested against the sofa bottom. Eyes scanning across the place.

"So...what's gone on?"

"Jocelyn's convinced Joanna's dead. She's called the police and pretty much everyone, they say Joanna's nowhere to be found in Federation space."

"So, doesn't mean she can't be found."

"That's what I said, but so far, police and even Starfleet hasn't found anything."

"What does she look like?" I ask. Bones handed me a PADD with a picture and I looked at her. Straight and humidity affected brown hair, brown eyes, she looked like a tomboy who could be girly. She was in a flannel, jeans, suede wedges, light makeup on her face. A smile.

"How old is she?"

"Twelve."

I nodded. Only a year older than me. She looked like a normal, happy girl.

"So she's always lived in Atlanta?"

"Born, raised, went to school there. Friends, I'm pretty sure."

"I'm guessing you don't call your ex often?"

"No, she doesn't wanna talk to me. Doesn't even want me around Joanna. Jocelyn's dating this Rick Danning guy, he's horrible."

I nodded. Then Ab3 had something to say,"Bidilidoleep boop?"

"Jocelyn's probably gonna end up doing a cheap and quick funeral, so I have to be there."

"Maybe she won't. I don't know her, but it'd be kinda...weird just to declare her dead so soon. As if she didn't want her to be..." I trailed, my next word was alive. Everyone knew that. AB3 popped up a browser and searched up searches on Joanna McCoy. There was only the articles saying she was nowhere to be found. So then he clicked onto some identifier software that came with AB models. We watched and he had no luck. Her last location it said was at her house, here in Atlanta, Georgia. Bones's tense and complicated mood grew more of it's description:tense and complicated.

"I'm sorry, Bones, I wish it wasn't like this." My dad said lowly.

"It's fine, I just...why would they take her? And who took her? Did she run away?"

"Did she hate her mom? Maybe that could be some reason to run away."

"I don't know, but she's always been closer to me until the divorce. She missed me a lot as I could hear from the phone calls. But that's the thing, I don't get a lot of phone calls. Jocelyn doesn't really want me to talk to her for some reason. And maybe it's Rick, I don't know a damn thing 'bout him."

"AB, look up Rick Danning."

"Selene, they're probably not gonna have him on the brows-"

"Bip, bidabeep."

We looked to the browser. There was a list of crimes to his name including sexual assault, bribery...rape. And this was in, like, Australia. The guy wasn't even Australian. This was very alarming, did Jocelyn even see this? Did she see this at all? Bones looked furious. He could cuss an ocean an all of this.

"Is Rick even with Jocelyn?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, he's definitely with her. He could've made her run away. What did that bast-"

"Shouldn't you go and talk to Joce?" Jemma asks, taking a quick glance at the electric browser hologram before looking over to highly raged Bones, barely could keep it sixty degrees fahrenheit. Instead, I bet it to be 148, the highest temperature ever recorded on Earth. There were absolutely higher temperatures on other planets. Bones looked tenser at the question.

"I have to. I have no idea what the hell I'm gonna say to her, and Rick, that son of a bitch."

"Hey, we can help you. That's kinda why we're here, to help you." I say, trying to be supportive, in my smile and eyes and voice. Jemma and dad come along, AB3 beeps in agreement.

"Well thanks for your meddling-"

"Your welcome, we're happy to do so." I smirk.

"But I think I can do this alo..."

He trailed off at our convincing faces. Hey, we were irresistible and bored and trying to get outta San Fran. This could draw more attention to us if we're seen, but unlikely. Bones expression changed a bit, he became extremely miff.

"I hate you all." He grumbled.

"Bip didibeep boop."

AB was saying we love you too to him.

"Unbelievable." he mutters under his breath.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning was the day we'd have to meet Jocelyn the bad seeming mom and Rick the wretched criminal. I decided to look poised and serious, so I dressed in a gray sweater, black buckle skort, olive green suede ankle boots, and I brought a olive green mini saddle bag. A small pocket notebook with a same sized pen if I needed to take note of anything, but unlikely. It wasn't that cold in Atlanta, fifty seven degrees today. It was probably gonna snow in a week or two. Atlanta snowed every other winter, but always had some cold. It wasn't that dramatic though like the Dakotas or New York. Jemma threw on a plaid blue skirt with a black turtleneck bodysuit, and suede ankle boots. Bones drove us five(AB the fifth) to the house. He let Jocelyn know we were coming. I didn't have a feeling she was happy about it.

We got there. It was this white house, brown black roof, lantern above the dark doorway. We parked our car in the driveway, I smoothed out my skort, a finger then ruffled my curl. My own finger. Bones went up to the door first, us trailing behind him, while he was nervous. He rang the doorbell and out came this woman who gave off the vibe I guessed she'd be:cold, flat. Brown hair, icy gray eyes. Icy as in cold in feeling, cold in color.

"Leonard."

"Jocelyn."

This was already awkward.

"Uh, come in. Come in."

Inside, it was just another normal house. A nice, southern misted house in Atlanta. Leather furniture, paintings, a picture of a young girl who I could only assume was Joanna in the corner. It wasn't much of a foyer, just the entrance and a bit to the right was an opening with a oak table with leather chairs. Rick was nowhere to be seen. We entered and Jocelyn closed the door. Bones started to introduce us.

"Jo, this is Jim, Jim Kirk, good friend of mine. His daughter, Selene, and her friend Jemma."

We shook hands, it felt a bit awkward. Her hands matched her eyes, cold. We sat down at the table, and that's when the man came in. Rick. A flat anger layered my soul of normalcy, he was charged for rape. If he did...if he hurt Joanna...Dammit, how the hell...

"Oh, this is Rick, my boyfriend."

Boyfriend easily rang shrill in bad status in my mind, but her voice just wasn't. Rick was a criminal, he has assaulted, bribed, raped. I wanted to know what happened to Joanna now. I may not be her friend, but if it was Rick, Rick needed to be brought to justice. But he's already been. So again? I felt clueless and angry. And the layer of anger thickened when I saw the way Rick's eyes lied onto me, a whistle look. I'm eleven, get the hell away from me. So we sat down and started talkin'.

"Has Joanna called you lately?" Jocelyn asked her husband.

"No, she hasn't called at all. It's been about a year since I've heard her voice."

"Does Joanna have interest in Starfleet? Maybe she ran away to join." I speak out. Joce shakes her head, "She does, but Starfleet would've told us by now if she was there and would return her to us. You were just in San Fran and she's very quick to get to places."

"She's in seventh grade, right?"

"Yup. One of the top in her medical classes, fluent in German, she's a known girl."

"She got friends? Any of 'em you don't really think're a good influence?"

"Nope, not at all. She's not a huge social bug, but she's got some friends I'm sure."

You're sure? Seriously? Taking mental note:She said sure, meaning she doesn't know.

"Have you spoken to the school?" dad asked, breaking my chatter streak.

"Yes, she hasn't had any strange or bad behavior. Jo's acting like normal. Good grades, steady social life. I don't think she ran away."

"Some kids are good at keeping secretive. But I agree with you, I don't think she ran away."

I then caught a scent of warm alcohol, my senses that weren't my eyes lead to Rick. Did he throw bottles at her or anything like that? Did he hurt her because he was drunk? Did he do anything he's been charged to Joanna? I gripped a bit of my lip very harmlessly, nerves were poppin' quick.

"Do you, uh...drink?" I asked a tad hesitant.

"Just wine." Jocelyn answered simply. Rick's answer was opposite and alarmed me.

"Beer, vodka, brandy."

Well that's just nice. Note the sarcasm in a sing song voice as I'm saying now.

"You haven't gotten drunk, right?"

"Why do you think you can meddle?"

"If you care about your girlfriend's daughter, I can meddle."

Jocelyn eyed me, not liking my attitude.

"Yeah, so what? I get drunk."

"Once or twice outta the house is one thing, in the house a lot is another. Especially with Jo around." Jemma spoke into the conversation that was rising with tensity. Switching subjects would be a good idea.

"Is Joanna having any relationships?"

"No, she's pretty much forbidden from it at her age now. Last time I remember, she respects that." Bones replies, finally saying something.

"I really don't know what could've happened. I don't think she would've been kidnapped."

"She still could've been..." I trail off. The alien radings. They infiltrated Atlanta about two years ago, some kidnapped, but we always got them back...Could one of them still be in the city, kidnapping? No, no, we wiped them all out. Kaigons are extinct anyways...It has to be something else. It has to be.

"Look, I just don't know if she's...alive, okay? She's a strong girl, but I don't want false hope." Jocelyn states what is very truthful to me. I could see it in her low temp gray eyes, low sided. Dire eyes defined her.

"Joce, stop thinking like that, dammit." Bones snaps up at 'er.

"She can think what she wants." Rick has the undertone of a growl.

(In singsong) This is why I'm probably not gonna get married so I don't deal with this.(Now no more singsong). Tensity was layering the normalcy. It was a moderate thickness. The warm burn smell plagued my smell, horrible. I didn't want to smell like beer.

"I'm getting the sense that Joanna's a smart girl and is alive. You just gotta be patient." Jemma states her opinion calmly.

"I know that, bu-"

"You don't think she's strong enough." I blurt.

"Yes-no-I mean-"

Our glares quiet exasperated Jocelyn. She didn't seem like that good of a mom, not to me, not to Jemma, probably not dad either.

"I think we should just go ahead and do a funeral, I don't want to waste time arguing over it when she just could be...Could y'all just go?"

"Yes, m'am." My dad stood up. I stood up with him.

And then we left.

* * *

"Guh-huhhh!"

She woke up, gasped for a breath, out of the pod. She knew what took her, but she didn't know where she was. Above her eyes was a deserty, colored world. She could see a large planet in the twilight sky. She pushed herself up from the body length made pod, and stood up with her legs starting to wobble. She fell onto her hands before some specks of blood came out of her mouth. She found a spot in the ground and kept on spitting, a red stain became a visual reality on the planet ground. She looked up, swung hands down over her head of dark hair.

"HELLO?!" She screeched. It echoed harshly through the oxygen of the planet. The girl huffed a sigh.

"Well that's just typical." She grumbled under her breath. In the pod she looked down to a phaser, pulling it out as well as one bottle of water. She drank half and saved the rest for later. The girl slid the phaser into a holster, grabbed the water bottle and started walking. Her legs soared it's pain to her brain, teeth clenched, cussing under her breath. She climbed up a hill on foot and with hands that didn't hands that didn't have practice. Her eyes scanned the dome of a world, another planet, a foreign planet.

"Well this is just great." She mumbled, very miff, very upset.

"Hey." A soft voice came. The girl swung around to a red headed woman. In her twenties, she guessed. Sea green-blue eyes, fair complexion, hourglass body. She was dressed in brown pants, tan wrapped shirt, combat boots, a holster occupied by a phaser. A kind face, but could grow firm as well as many other expressions.

"Where am I?" The girl breathed out from her fear, calming yet not calming down.

"This I'm pretty sure is Macarora."

"The deserted planet?! There's nothing on here!"

"We're here. But yeah, there's nothing else and no one else. All the other people are gone."

"What do you MEAN the other people are gone?!"

"I'll tell you later, I promise. I have somewhere you can stay with me, but what's your name?"

"Joanna McCoy. You?" Joanna rested a hand on her hip.

"Everly. Everly Woodley Kirk." She replied warmly.

* * *

 **Don't ask how. Just be patient. Just be very very patient with me. There's gonna be more on this, I know, it's a crazy turn, but bare with me! Everly looks like Bryce Dallas Howard with medium length red-brown hair. And all the already listed descriptions. Joanna's portrayer shall be Ciara Bravo.**

 **So yah.**

 **-Ziggy55**


	22. Chapter 22

"So you live here, huh?"

It was a giant artifical treehouse Everly led Joanna to. An old one Everly had spruced up for to be her home.

"Yep. Just up the ladder."

The two climbed up, the surivor of a woman and the fluent sarcasmamist of a girl. Inside was a simple place. Bed, food replicator, random stuff. Everly got some bread and water and gave it to Joanna. She sat down with it at her table.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Joanna chewed and swallowed the first piece of bread. "So are ya gonna explain this whole we're the only people left on the planet thing now?"

Everly breathed out and started her explanation.

"It started when I was in the hospital. I had just had my baby. I was just a teenager with my boyfriend, got pretty much illegally married. And I had died three hours after my daughter's birth. I woke up three days later it seemed like, I was here. There were other people telling me stories on how they were taken. They were kidnapped and presumed dead, or they had died in the hospital, maybe just kidnapped randomly from their bedrooms. They're dead now though, the aliens killed them. The aliens were Kaigons, they're even more dangerous than Klingons. The maroon skin, sliver forehead markings, wild eye colors, those were the Kaigons. I discovered they put me on a years long sleep drug, and I woke up and escaped. I had killed some Kaigons. So I've been here for four weeks now, trying to contact Starfleet."

Joanna furrowed her brows.

"So you're saying an a random alien species is kidnapping people and dropping them off here?"

"Sometimes they'll put some of us on the sleep drug, but yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"That's just crazy. Why would they do that? Do they just loathe the Federation or something?"

"Hate for the Federation is rising, I think that's it. How they talk and everything, it's just pure hatred."

Joanna slid a hand down her face. "So I may be stuck here forever?"

"No, not forever. I might be able to get in contact with Starfleet, I've been trying."

"Glad you're positive."

Joanna took a bite of her bread and a large gulp of water, savoring it it, internally thanking Everly.

"You got married when you were a teenager? Had a baby?" Joanna asked with slight curiosity.

"Yeah. Baby was...kinda a mistake. Marriage, no, but we did because of it."

"Okay, explain the whole thing so I don't keep asking annoying questions."

Everly laughed a little, she liked the girl already.

"I started dating him in Iowa when we were fifteen. He was charming and sweet, golden hearted. By the seventh date, he got me pregnant and that's when we illegally got married. We loved each other I think more than we loved ourselves, I know I do. Then our Selene came and I 'died' in the hospital. Next thing I know, I wake up and it's eleven years later and I go insane. So yeah. That's what it is."

"What's his name?"

"Jim Kirk."

Joanna gagged on her next sip of water, but eventually got it down her throat properly. Everly just blinked at her reaction.

"The Starfleet captain?"

"What do you mean Starfleet captain?"

"He's captain of the U.S.S Enterprise. You know, the ship fought Nero and Khan, his daughter died in the core chamber and was brought back to life?"

"WHAT?!" She yelled. Everly was _not_ happy.

"Oh yeah, you just woke up a couple weeks ago." Joanna said a bit sheepish.

"What the hell do you mean my daughter died?!" Everly's voice didn't drop too much, but she was still clearly upset. She wakes up to know her daughter died and was brought back to life and her husband's captain of a starship.

"Okay, uh, do you have a PADD with working internet on it?"

"What the hell do you think?! No!"

"Okay, uh, they fought off two bad guys and your daughter died in the process and was brought back to life by Khan's blood. Then, she was just in a starship crash into another planet's ocean and nearly died, but she's fine now. She's plenty fine now."

"Yeah, and what about Jim, what the damn hell has he been doing for eleven years?"

"He's a Starfleet captain, fought bad guys twice now, including the alien who killed his dad who turned out to be Romulan, also putting a superhuman who nearly made the ship crash into Earth if it wasn't for Selene Kirk having to kick the core back into function into cyrosleep. Yeah, it's pretty dramatic. Now, they're dealing with the whole U.S.S Dakota crash now."

"What happened with the U.S.S Dakota crash?"

"Starfleet promoted Selene to helmsman for a one time mission on the Dakota, the ship malfunctioned and crashed. She and someone else were missing for about a day before the Enterprise found her. But yeah, anything else do ya need to know?"

Everly shook her head.

"Good."

But then Everly sprinted for her computer, her fingers went insane on the keys.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to get in touch with Starfleet NOW."

"You're not gonna be able to reach them, the signal will be too weak to be able to get a good sentence in. And you won't be able to reach any other Federation systems either. Not enough datagits between the distance."

"Who goddamn cares at this point?"

"Everyone."

Everly groaned and kept working at it. Joanna finished her bread and water quickly. "How'd you get bread anyways?"

"They have some wheat like stuff planting about quarter a mile from here. Also some random critters we can always hunt."

"I thought you said there's nothing on this planet."

"Nothing intelligent besides us, everything here can be killed. We can go out tomorrow morning for some Hyhphers."

"Hyphers?"

"You'll know what they are when you see 'em for yourself. But for now, rest, look around, I really don't care. Just don't go too far away, kay?"

"Yeah, sure."

And with that, Joanna started exploring the treehouse while desperate Everly kept attempting to contact Starfleet.

* * *

Bones was back and forth and all over his room. We could hear it from next door. Us meanwhile were giving him time to think today. So we stayed in our room, slept in till twelve, got up and got lunch, came back to our room. It was a while before he finally came in and told us Jocelyn simply had a headstone made and it would be put in the cemetery, inviting us and some of Joanna's friends. I didn't know Joanna, but she was Bones's daughter. If she was important to Bones, she was important to me. I sat on my bed right now.

"I swear,Sel, this person's human!"

And Jemma was getting that same transmission again. God, would she let it go already?

"Jem, please, give it up!"

"This is from Macarora, Selene, nothing's on there!"

"You're completely proving my point then."

"No, I'm saying there's something peculiar on the planet surface or atmosphere. The voice is human and it's feminine, it's a young adult's voice."

"You're barely getting anything on the transmission, so that's barely anything to make valid conclusions out of."

"Ugh..." She groaned loudly.

"Love you too."

"Bitch." Jemma muttered. I playfully rolled my eyes. The door opened and in came properly dressed dad and Bones.

"You ready?" my dad asked.

"Yeah."

We were pretty much going over to Jocelyn's house for just a short ten to twenty minute funeral. I dressed in a black dress, black shoes, hair down, the same green purse from yesterday, dark red lips. Jemma was in a black maxi skirt with a gray sweater, red lips, thigh boots. So we headed out, leaving AB3 here since he didn't like funerals. We got there five minutes before. Me, dad, and Jemma felt kinda odd being there, but we went through with it. There were two boys there, and they both had their eyes intensely on me. I ignored them, and I was pretty sure Jemma was glaring at them for it. So we sat down and I listened to the nice things said about Joanna. Joanna was kind, Joanna was sweet, Joanna was honest, Joanna was a bit of a troublemaker every once in a while, Joanna was a beam of sunshine. These things seemed really classic. I looked at the headstone.

 _Joanna Marley McCoy_

 _Loving daughter_

 _2247-2259_

 _You will never be forgotten_

So classic. And the guilt then layered on. I should've been sadder than this. This was my first funeral I've ever been to. Sure, I didn't know this person, but she was just twelve. Only a year older than me. She deserved a long life, one more worth than mine. I died, but brought back to life. I almost had a headstone at eleven. But my story was different, I killed myself because we were dealing with a genocidal maniac and a malfunctioning warp core I had to budge back to life.

But Bones's words hit me.

He talked about how Joanna was the best thing that's ever happened to him.

How she was his sunshine.

How he wanted more time with her.

He said things that made me think of what my dad would say about me. And how Bones and dad would be trying to keep tight together and slowly fail.

And after that, we left. We got AB3 and our things from the hotel and headed home.

Joanna Marley McCoy was dead.

But not to me.


	23. Chapter 23

Joanna woke the next morning by Everly, who had gently rocked her awake. Joanna did one or the other:wake up early, or sleep in pretty late. Joanna was gonna sleep in, but Everly woke her for hunting. So she awoke and flattened out her hair and tied it back, pulled on a pair of combat boots with jeans and flannel and jacket Everly gave her. Everly was at the trapdoor above the ladder, waiting for Joanna mostly patient. Joanna walked and was handed a gun. A plain gun, not a phaser.

"Is this a twenty first century gun?" She asked, a raised eyebrow. Why would they not use phasers?

"No, it's twenty second. No one uses regular guns anymore, that's all. The phasers will scare off the hyphers, they're usually here in the mornings. C'mon."

They climbed down the ladder...Well, Everly jumped down, Joanna took it quickly foot by foot. Everly cocked her gun before they walked out into the open world. The sun was peacefully rising at the horizon, giving the ground a scarlet red orange glow that infiltrated the planet's dust that was a light layer over the planet, giving a very slight breezy sound.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Everly asked, her head turning to the girl she just met yesterday. Joanna nodded as she felt a cool sensation caress the creases of her ears. They continued, Everly mostly leading and keeping eyes out for prey with the cocked gun in hand. The combat boot's on her feet as she walked could be heard in her ears, and the leather jacket suited her torso and arms well. Everly's eyes caught a figure:A hypher.

"There." She said lowly. Joanna's eyes went to where Everly's where, she saw the hypher too. The creature was like a deer, a deer with strong and bold antlers, and it had the nose of a bear. Hyphers were about thirty pounds, thirty pounds worth of meat which tasted like pork. Everly pointed her gun, making her eyes sharp on the target.

Shot.

The creature fell down with only the thump of impact. Everly smirked and strided to the creature, and Joanna once again following. The redheaded woman hoisted the hypher up with a bit of a grunt. "I'll go ahead and hoist this back, just stay here, shoot something if you like, I'll be back in a few."

Joanna nodded and off the only person she had went with the creature. Joanna glanced around, nothing she could see.

"Just the sun and me." She sighed. Joanna never thought it would just be her and the sun against the world, nor her and this Everly woman against the world. She guessed she took a liking to her, better than her real mom. Her real mom didn't do too much for her anymore. And Rick had been drunk in the house, Joanna always had to hide behind her locked door, locked shut from Rick's banging before he went away. Joanna was afraid he'd get closer, he'd hurt her. And she wondered why her mom had cheated that one time, and why they had relationship trouble period. She hated being sheltered from the truth. She hated being sheltered from the truth like a lot of people she didn't even know. And she wanted to be a doctor like her dad who she knew. A doctor, maybe for Starfleet, maybe for just the Atlanta Hospital system. Joanna was leaning towards Starfleet because her dad was there, plus she was okay with starships. She didn't like them that much, but enough to work on one for some years.

Her eyes caught the sight of another critter native to the planet, she rose her gun and pointed for it. It was a small thing, miniature by much compared to the hypher. Like a prairie dog. She closed in a tad, getting a better look. The creature was lizard like, but some features told her it was warm blooded. She pointed, her eye above the gun metal, the gun metal that was scentless and Joanna's perfect weapon, and shot.

The creature died from that gunshot. Joanna was proud of her kill. She was never a huge animal killer, but she made a new discovery about herself:she liked hunting. Joanna looked deeper into her gun, a smirk coming onto her face.

"I like you."

Joanna looked up at the crunch of a shoe, Everly was back empty handed. She smiled at Joanna like a proud mom. Everly was a mom, but not to Joanna. To a girl she never met. "That's a nice kill, a glaphyll. So, you wanna keep hunting?"

Joanna smiled at the proposition, "Yep."

* * *

Bones was really devastated that Jocelyn just declared Joanna dead straight off the bat, as if she didn't care. So we went home, it's been two days, two days of boredom and not being hogged by paparazzi. None of us being hogged, me and dad and Jemma and Bones and even AB. And I've been thinking about my side of life as well as Bones's. The Dakota's crash, it snapped at me to think about the situation, think about what I could've done better. But then, I grabbed my laptop on my sofa and clicked into Starfleet.

I was gonna hack and find whatever info I could. Okamara, Howell, Archer, they all must've had something. This couldn't have happened so simply if they were absolutely clueless and innocent. And Grant Shillings guy, that son of a bitch probably had something to do with this too. It was hard to get my head straight around. Clicks, clicks, more clicks there, more clicks that. More passcodes, more names, more codes, all that jazzy crap.

I looked at Archer first. It was a straight record. Nothing skippy, nothing even unusual. He graduated Starfleet like normal, became an admiral in eight years of affiliations with Starfleet. Missouri born, wife and two grown up sons. Had awards.

Howell. He was just a random caucasian guy, he was Dutch without the accent. A wife, four kids with the gender split even between them, home in Sacramento. His first ship was the Farragut(everyone hates the Farragut by the way), second was Samora, third was Dakota which is dead now. Howell's one of Starfleet's best, but not compared to Scotty, Scotty's better. Awards, why not, mostly positive view.

Okamara. Captain Okamara. Born in a Japanese cultured community in California, has a family there, four years of academy, first ship was the Washington. He had a good record. I don't understand though, there has to be something helpful to the case, but there's nothing. I moved onto Grant. His record was exactly what I was looking for. No family, no notin like that. Helmsman on the U.S.S Dakota, four years academy's worth. Reports say his was a well meaning young man until the Dakota position. He was caught tampering with engineering. I think this was gonna turn out to be just a simple crime that no one else has found out yet. I looked at the public taping of the tampering and watched it close. My eyes followed every finger, every twitch this man gave. It was Shillings, it was plain on Shillings who did that one.

I moved on, I looked at the entirety of his bio and record. Files. I clicked on the category and many came in. A...foreign militia flyer?

I specked in on the flyer, something was very wrong. This document was gotten...now. Starfleet was constantly gathering info, and most they wouldn't even see. A pit sculpted in my stomach. So they just had no idea. But why had they not searched these files again yet? They seemed naive to the situation, how to deal with it. Something's wrong.

Something's very wrong.

Well obviously, but...I bit my lip a bit. I played the tape in slower motion, all the same, all the exact same. The man, brown haired, brown eyed, skinny and mid height, dressed in the red Starfleet uniform, I could see the yellow underneath. Buttons were clicked, passwords hacked, then he walked away. I read the flyer, it was some Andorian originated militia. It was useless. But what would the Andorian militia associate with Shillings? Shilling was no andorian.

And then there was just nothing else except the damn flyer which was useless after reading it.

I was getting nowhere just like everyone else.


	24. Chapter 24

Joanna now loved hunting. It was something fun she never did in Atlanta, or Georgia state. She took a liking to Everly as well. The days passed to three, four, soon to six. Six days. Joanna couldn't believe how fast it's been. She adjusted quick to the environment, and to strong and motherly Everly. Joanna knew Everly was more of a mother than her own, Jocelyn. A dislike for Joanna grew closer to hate, and her liking for Everly was stable. The days that Joanna witnessed were made up of hunting, surviving, walking, eating, drinking, sleeping, and trying contact with Starfleet. She had gotten to the point where she tried herself, while Everly had been trying at least five times a day. Joanna wasn't sure how long she'd be here. Maybe just these days, she could imagine months, the thought or word years was the storm that could come and consume her. And for maybe an hour a day, she'd huddle herself in the room she chose. Maybe she'd be crying, or maybe just thinking. She didn't know where she really wanted to be anymore. She wanted her dad, she rather Everly to her mom, she disliked her mom, Rick could get drunk again. Swirling thoughts were Joanna's dose of the black plague.

And Everly had taken her motherly liking to Joanna. She never got to raise her own daughter. She desperately wanted to know where Jim and Selene were. She wanted to hug them both tight, she wanted to know her daughter, she wanted to raise her daughter. But she got a dose of dramatic reality instead. Everly had banged her head and arms against the wall over this, Jim thinking she was dead and Selene never knowing her mother. Everly felt the concussions, diagnosed herself with one or two. And by diagnosed, she guessed. When Joanna found out about Everly's banging, she confirmed she had a stage three concussion and went crazy on it. Saying this, saying that, Everly could just only give a bit of a laugh.

"You remind me of Jim." Joanna muttered. Everly raised her brows, "You know him?"

"Kinda. My dad's really good friends with him."

"What's his name?"

"Leonard McCoy. You wouldn't know him. Works on the Enterprise as CMO. The only reason he works for Starfleet is because my mom took everything from him in the damn divorce."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you don't have to feel sorry or anything. And would you do me a favor and stop banging your head?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Yeah, okay." Joanna mocked.

Joanna wasn't sure what was gonna happen next in her life, but she hoped it was good. And she hoped it involved not being alone.

* * *

Six days. Six days. Guh, I hated it. No one's figured out the case. The days have been so lazy. Nothing's happened in six days. But I finally decided to look at Shillings again. The tape, the flyer. So I did. I opened them up again, rescanned Shillings's entire file, nothing new word wise. I banged my head against my desk at my frustration before I looked in closer to the tape. I watched him, it all looked the same. Wait, wait, wait...Something's new. I had it backward to the midpoint. There was a specific stardate...and a malfunction order? Starfleet had those programmed in the ships? 2259...614.

That's the Dakota's crash date!

This was noticeable for a first run, I don't understand. I don't understand. I don't understand. No, no, no, no, no. Breathing started heaving. I banged my head against the table, my head soared out into headache. The banging echoed. Two tears fell, but that was it. My door opened.

"Selene, what's wrong?"

"Dad, I don't get it, I don't-"

"What do you not get?"

"This! Shillings! He was tampering with the ship systems and-grh!" I was losing it too quick to explain. I smacked the PADD into his hands. I let my head fall into my hands which went to my elbows, bone holding up my arms against the table.

"I don't see-"

"He put in a malfunction order for 2259.614, that was the day of the Dakota's crash, how the hell did Starfleet not SEE IT?!"

I banged my head against the table another time at my last two words. I was very frustrated. Very very frustrated. My headache made me cry out a bit. I hated this, I hated this, I hated this, I HATED THIS!

"Selene-"

"How has Starfleet NOT seen this?! They would've looked at this kinda stuff, I swear!" I exclaim at him. He's confused, I know it. There was a pause between us. Just another one of those pauses.

"I'm gonna go talk to Admiral Archer, you stay here."

"No, I wanna-" I butted.

"You need to stay here...I think it'd be better for you."

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Alright, love you."

And then he left. I was alone...just like the crash...The crash...

And then it came back to me. The drowning feeling, I felt like I could almost feel it. I was dozing, I felt that too. I wobbled up from my chair. I rubbed my hands down my face. Bones was here, I think. I got out to the living room, there was only Jemma in the chair. She looked up from her chair, "Sel, what's wrong with you, dammit?"

"Uh...I'm getting water."

And I did. I got three bottles and drank the first one in maybe a minute, Jemma stared at me.

"Are you okay, Selene?"

"Do I look like it? The water tastes better than beer would."

"Yeah, that's a sign. Uh-"

"Don't uh me. God, uh..." I was lost. I put my water down and rubbed my hands down my face again. I landed my head in the pillow and I don't think I woke up for a long while.

* * *

"SELENE DAMN-" Jemma's voice errupted in my ears.

"What happened?" I awoke to a AB3 on top of me. I couldn't really move. It was darker. Dark. There was just a miff Jemma and AB.

"Beep billabibeep!"

"Are you kidding me, AB?"

"Beeop."

"Jemma, get him off of me."

The droid of weight and wires was lifted off of me. I looked around, Bones and dad were here. I rubbed my hands down my face.

"Wha did I miss?"

"The crash thing, it's all figured out now." My dad answered.

"No, no it can't be, I-"

"Selene, take these." Bones hands me some pills. I swallow them without water, leaving Jemma surprised. I grabbed the sofa's blanket. I pulled it over my legs which were already covered by sweatpants.

"Selene, what's going on?" My dad asked.

"Nothing...I just don't get it all. I'm confused, how Shillings did it and everything and how Starfleet didn't notice."

"Those files came onto your PADD when you logged in. It was just coincidental, Selene, nothing major. He's been intact with the Andorian militia, they're wiped out now."

"He crashed a starship into foreign ocean when there were months before he set it. How could no one, not even the admirals, not notice?"

"I don't know, Selene...Let's just go to sleep, okay?"

"Since when do you sleep?" I said with emphasis on him.

"Probably when he decides to." Jemma shrugged. I got up and changed into pajamas, brushed teeth and hair and dozed into the universe of sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry the chapters have been so crappy, but that's how this part of the story has been going. It shall get better. And as soon as I finish Starstrike(around October 4th-9th is my goal), I'm uploading a story called Monster of Me that is another Kirk and Selene DadxDaughter thing. I have always had too many ideas, but hey, I narrowed them down pretty well, dont ya think? (I've had six total, most of them I've forgot about)**

 **-Ziggy55**


	25. Chapter 25

Months, but not a year. That's how long it's been. We were setting out for the mission now. We were on the bridge. My dad ready for it all. Jemma ready for it all. I was ready for it all...I didn't believe I was. AB3 was by my side, supportive and perky. I smiled down at him. And then there was Owen who came to my side. Owen had grown to be a close friend. He was assigned to the Enterprise after the Dakota's crash, and I was happy about it. He was a tactical officer on the bridge. AB3 was given a position as well, kinda like a secretary-no, he kept important info. Random to highly classified. AB was perfect for it. It was Shillings who caused the whole Dakota thing and is in prison in some far away planet prison. My PTSD hadn't grown too severe, but it was present decently. Sometimes I'd have nightmares, every once in a while I'd get really aggravated...I'd bang my head against the table and I once got a concussion in the process. Everything is fine, though. My dad swept around the one and only Grumpy Cat incarnation, "C'mon, Bones, it's gonna be fun!" He smacked his arm.

"Five years in space, god help me."

I gave a snort, earning me a look from Bones. Jemma and Owen were at my side as well as AB.

"Wonder what we're gonna find out there." Owen said. Jemma shrugged, "Anything and everything, Owen."

"Bip didibipbeeop!" AB chirped. I smirked.

"Yeah, this is gonna be some five years, but nothin' we can't handle." I reply. Dad went to sit in his chair, I shuffled over beside him. He pulled me in, "So, Selene, you, me, ship, crew, five years in space. Whatcha think?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's push the frontier." I said with everlasting charisma. My dad smirked, "Mr. Sulu, take us out."

"Yes, sir."

And...

We were out.

* * *

"Got it!"

Joanna caught her kill, smirking. Killing the creatures had become so easy for her. Joanna could kill hyphers, glyphalls, jipkins, arnorks, anything. She had changed in the months since everyone thought she was dead, but she could change back quickly. She could kill like an expert, she knew how to survive, and she had grown close to Everly. And Everly had grown close to Joanna. But she still desperately wanted Jim and Selene, one she hadn't seen in years and one she's never met. She wanted them both and she wanted them now. Joanna dragged her kill back and came in to see Everly closely examining the radar.

"You see anything?"

"There's a starship coming towards us, warp factor 3, it should be here in thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes?" Joanna's brows furrowed. "What's its name?"

"It is..." Everly's eyes closened. Her eyes widened when she got the name.

"Enterprise."

Their heads turned to each other. Everly's husband and Joanna's father were on that ship. Joanna thought she was gonna go mad, but Everly thought she was gonna go madder.

"Um...How we gonna...break it...to them?" Joanna asked lowly.

"I have no goddamn idea."

Joanna put her hands on her hips. "Well that's just nice. Two people comin' back from the dead, they're just gonna love that." She stated with a strong infiltration of sarcasm.

"Oh yeah, they're just gonna love that." Everly agreed just as sarcastically. Joanna scrambled for her things and stuffed them in her bag. Another change of clothes, her phaser, gun, hygienics, second pair of combat boots, map, and knife. The bag wasn't really heavy at all. Joanna swung her bag over a shoulder and got a cup of water.

"It's gonna be so dramatic, but I'm just glad I get to see my dad again."

"I bet so. It's been almost a year. But it's been years for me, like, eleven."

"Oh yeah, I hope your daughter reacts well."

"If she's like me, she will. If she's like Jim...maybe."

Joanna gulped down the cold water she had gotten from a geyser yesterday and had cooled down. The geyser about a mile south. The moon was just fading and the sun rising. When the cold sensation was gone out of her mouth and throat and cup, she took a look at the radar they had invented three months ago herself. Everly was right. It was the U.S.S Enterprise itself, and it was coming towards them with people they had been away from for so long. Months for Joanna, double digit years for Everly.

Everly could already see Jim's disbelief, the trauma in his eyes. He'd think he was hallucinating, he'd be afraid to think she was alive because he could've found her sooner. And if he accepted it(well, he would do it either way), he'd scream, he could cry, he'd probably hurt himself. She was unsure if she should even let him know she was alive because it could put him through so much pain. And then Everly didn't know what to do with herself. She bit her lip, and how would her daughter react? What words would Everly's daughter have to say to her supposed to be dead mother? Would she shun her out of her life? Everly had a lot of fears, she could've been afraid of everything she felt like. But she had some bravery, she was going to see her husband and daughter again. And she wasn't gonna let it be the last thing she would do. It would be the first out of many actions for years to come.

And then there was Joanna. Joanna McCoy was never dead. She was alive, a hunter, skilled, strong, a survivor. She didn't know what her father would do, but she had to confront him for the better. And she knew her mother would be surprised, of course, she knew Jocelyn McCoy would've declared her dead right off the bat. And she did, outside of Joanna's knowledge. Joanna knew that her mother probably would've smacked down the headstone in the yard and got a very short funeral done with. And who knew if her friends were actually upset. She knew they were mostly fakes, gossip girls. She had been a bit of one too, but that was a private fact. A lot of kids had divorced parents, but she was the teasing target for it though. Joanna wasn't considered a nerd of geek or absolute weirdo, just another one of the normal kids. She was pretty sure no one missed her. No one.

Joanna pulled on her leather jacket, the one that was only a different color being tan from Everly's black one. Both dressed in jeans, combat boots, shirt. Joanna tied her hair back, filled her metal canteen with more water she got from the geyser. She slid it into her bag.

"So I guess we should leave?"

"What else would we do, wait for them to find us themselves?"

"Exactly what I'm saying. We're leaving."

* * *

Month one has been just fine. Everything has been just fine. Nothing new at all, no PTSD developments, no one hell bent on killing us. Me, Jemma, and Owen were pretty much a trio. The captain's daughter, the grumpy cat's incarnation's relative, and the laid back dude. I snugged on my combat boots and headed out to the bridge with AB3 by my side, perky as ever.

"Beep billidaleep?"

"Uh, I think four minutes."

We were making a report on Macarora just incase there was anything there. Admiral's orders.

"Jeepbilabeep?"

"Nah, I'm not getting breakfast right now. Too busy. I'll get lunch."

I felt too busy. Too busy for food. Besides, I wasn't that hungry this morning anyways. I arrived on the bridge and looked at the orangey tan planet. I was abandoned and dusty, I don't think much would be on there. If anything happened to be on there, it was gonna die soon because there wasn't really anything else and I don't think much water.

"Planet Macarora, class D planet. Life forms are limited to the number of twenty eight, scattered across the northeastern hemisphere." Spock reports. Twenty eight life forms? They couldn't be any intelligent ones, right?

"Any intelligence?" Dad asks.

"Intelligence unknown."

"I guess we'll just have to beam down and find out. Selene, Omara, and Dr. McCoy, you're with me. Mr. Spock, you have the conn."

"Yes, captain."

Bones rolled his eyes about coming. AB3 followed me, rolling perkily to the transporter room.

"So where we beamin' to, captain?" Scotty asked with his Scottish accent. I liked it, it suited him. It'd sound really weird if he spoke perfect American English.

"Central Northeastern hemisphere, coordinates 212587."

"Alrighty then. Coordinates entered. You're good to go, captain."

"Energize, Mr. Scott."

The gold light swirled and we were out.

* * *

They made it to the surface. They all glanced around, including Selene and AB3. The planet was dusty orange and tan, the dust flowing peacefully at their feet.

"Split up?" Jemma proposes.

"Yeah. Miss Omara with Mr. Spock, me and Selene. We good?"

They nodded and they split into two. AB deciding to go with Selene, since that's who he was closest to. The air was calm and kind, not being harsh, hot, or freezing. The air did go through her hair though, a calm breeze could be felt on her ears and face, connecting to her neck. The clop of her combat boots could be heard. They were being watched, one extremely conflicted, the other not as conflicted.

They kept on walking, and the sun kept rising. AB3 scanned for life forms, but the dust jammed his scanners. He cussed in droid, catching Kirk's attention.

"Wow, you cuss."

"Beeshbillabedeep."

"And now that's just another level."

Selene smirked. But then there was a rumble. A rumble that caught suspicions. Selene and her father's eyes went beserk, going every inch they could. They both knew this was bad news.

"What was that?" Selene asked, alarmed. And suddenly came the creature, out of the ground. It was like a snake, a reptilian beast.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Kirk yelled at his daughter back. They backed up quickly, attempting escape. But there was no escape needed at the next sight. The creature thumped down with a cry from it's hoarse throat. Behind the down beast was a redheaded woman with a phaser that was being slid back into her holster.

"I swear, those Blighthalls are gonna be the death of me sometimes!" She mutters a bit louder than intended. She pulls off the hood that covered the top of her head, giving a better look of who she was. AB3 was the first to say something...Beep something, I mean to say.

"BEEP BEEEOP, BIDABIDABIDABEEP!"

Kirk was more frozen than he could've ever been. But she was dead...he saw her die in the hospital. There was absolutely no way she could be alive. There was absolutely now way Everly Shayna Woodley Kirk was alive. But she was. And she was right in front of them.

Selene's brows furrowed, a hand slid down her face. "Should-should I know you by any chance?"

"No...I don't really know you either. I wish I did, I wish I knew my daughter."

She knew she looked exactly like her mother, but Selene's first thing was denial. Kirk was still frozen, she looked too real.

"I swear, you're not hallucinating." Everly said, attempting calmness, eyes switching to Kirk. She came closer, she walked towards Kirk. She had no idea where this would go. She just wanted Jim to remember her. And soon enough, she was close to him, a decent sized space between them.

"And you're not dreaming either, I promise."

Her voice was exactly the same, it was scaring Kirk. It was scaring him that his wife was...still alive...She just couldn't be.

"Y-y-you died in the hospital, I saw you." He said, the tears were rising from the depths of him. Everly came closer, just a bit.

"And you saw your daughter die."

"How the hell do you know about that if you've been here this whole time?" Selene asked sternly. Everly's head went to her.

"A friend."

"I caught a glaph-" A younger, feminine voice came, but lowered when she saw the scene. The brown hair, the eyes. It was the one and only Joanna McCoy.

"Glaphyll..." Joanna trailed, dropping it on the ground, no reason to care about it anymore. Eyes turned to her. Selene's brows furrowed at her, "And you're dead...too."

"Yeah, not exactly, not even close."

And Kirk was still frozen in front of his wife who was long dead. It's been eleven years, there was just no way.

"No, no you're not her. You're not my Everly."

"Jim-" Everly started with the voice Jim knew he still recognized, but backed up.

"No! You're not Everly! Everly's dead!"

"Jim, you know me, you know I'm alive, it's me!"

"You're not Everly!"

"Jim, please stop!" Everly tried. Selene was panicking as she watched this come along. She accepted it, she saw her mother alive, but her father couldn't.

"NO!"

Everly grabbed him by the shoulders, not exactly shorter or taller than him. "Jim, look at me! You know me, you remember me, you know we're married, you know we have a daughter, you know everything, just calm down!"

"What the hell else do you know about!?"

"Jim, our first date was at the tree in Iowa, your step dad's abusive, we married in front of that tree when we were fifteen, I still have the ring! My parents disowned me so I stayed with you and your mother, our daughter's name is Selene Amaya Kirk, will you just-dammit!"

Everly kissed him in an attempt to bring it all back. She just wanted him to accept it, to see she was truly alive. He knew the lips, he knew the eyes, he knew the passion...But it was still very hard to believe. She pulled away gently, looking deep into Jim's eyes with hope. Sea blue green to electric blue. Jim could only half believe it. Jim only said this into his coms:

"Mr. Spock...set up two guest quarters...and a cell."

* * *

Bones wasn't taking it really any better about Joanna than Jim about Everly. Selene was shocked, but could believe it. She wanted to believe it. Jemma was stunned by it, AB3 was shocked in a form of shrilling beeps, and Owen hadn't been around at the moments. While Bones and Joanna went to quarters, Everly was quietly put into a cell. Everly was not too upset about it, it was just Jim's disbelief phase. She understood clearly, so she let him go through with it. Selene was angry he put her mother in a cell because he was that upset and shocked. She wanted something to punch glass, or a pillow perhaps. Jemma had been quietly watching her best friend cope. She didn't know how her best friend felt and she knew it.

It was about twenty minutes until Jim went down to his wife's cell, her cell where Everly leaned against the wall in the same clothes she'd been wearing earlier. She looked down at the ground, not even her foot tapped. There was only her, her breathing, and her active mind in that cell. Everly sensed Jim's presence, she could always do that.

"You don't have to love me anymore...You could've moved on, it'd make sense to. But you usually don't keep girlfriends for long." She said, looking down.

Jim would never stop loving her, but disbelief was layering him strongly. Layering his normalcy like diamond, or like Ayakra, the strongest rock ever known.

"How'd you survive?" Jim asked. Everly looked up, she looked up from the floor and over to Jim.

"Terrorists were, um, taking people. Kaigons to be specific. They put me in a coma, a type that stopped my heart for a while. They had me sleep for years until I woke up months ago and escaped. I've been on Macarora trying to contact Starfleet for months, but it wouldn't work...Jim, I tried my hardest. And there's no words or actions that could ever describe how sorry I am. I'm sorry you had to raise Selene alone. I'm sorry I left you alone to face Frank. I don't know if you'll even respond to this...But I love you, Jim, I always will. If you don't, that's fine...I just thought you'd like to know."

Jim looked deeply at her. His love of his life. He forgave her, he loved her and would never stop. It just took a bit longer to get it out of his mouth. She was still as beautiful as she's always been. Radiant. A nice shade of porcelain skin, red brown hair that glowed under the warm sun, a sweet smile he could imagine.

"You know I'll love you forever."

The hint of a smile crept onto Everly's face. "Just had to say so...So explain to me this whole Starfleet thing, will ya? I'm clueless."

And he did. He explained every single bit. He explained Pike, he explained Nero, he explained Pike's death and Khan...Jim explained their daughter's death. A grim expression grew onto Everly at their daughter's death, but softened at when she was put into a coma instead of being dead. Then there was the Dakota's crash and Selene's PTSD which screamed at Everly. She wished she could've been there to get her after the crash. She wished Selene wasn't on the ship period. Everly was a bit stunned at the end.

"So for about five years your life was a big action movie and then our daughter joins Starfleet, dying telling you her identity, brought back to life, gets in a ship crash on another planet, survives and gets PTSD, gets famous for an interview, and then there's this mission and me?"

"Basically."

"James Tiberius Kirk, I think you're still the same man I married when I was fifteen. Just now with a more insane life."

"And I think you're the same woman."

"I'm not. I'm not at all. Older."

"I don't see any gray or wrinkles."

"And I don't see your parted hair, what's up with that? I loved when your hair was parted."

It was true. Everly liked Jim's hair parted better than spiky. Jim just randomly changed it one day and never changed it back.

"I'll part it, sound good?"

"Sounds good."

And then Everly smiled a bit. Jim missed her smile like no other. There was only a little pause.

"And could I possibly get outta this cell now, not to be that impatient, but some space would be nice."

"Oh, yeah, definitely." He said. Of course he'd let her out, why would he not?

That night, they were in the same bed.


	26. Chapter 26

I have no idea how dad's introducing Mom.

Or if he will at all.

My parents weren't seen as often as they should've been. And I think it was raising suspicions, especially from Spock. Bones knew though. I had the feeling Uhura would find out just being normal Uhura. I still couldn't believe my mom was...alive after eleven years. Eleven years I was alive, eleven years she was thought to be dead. Eleven years she was alive after my birth. Eleven years...They went by fast thankfully. Me, Jemma, and Owen peacefully worked at our computers beside each other. Me in the middle, Owen on my left, Jemma on my right. Owen found out, he was pretty surprised. Who wouldn't be. His first words were this:

"Wow...That's intense. Geez."

I wonder what my mom was gonna do on the ship. I mean, will she apply for Starfleet or something? Dad wasn't just gonna let her go back to Earth, they're married and my dad I don't think would just let go of her. I saw my dad walk in, he changed his hair! Yay, I love his hair parted.

"Keptin on ze bree-" Chekov stopped a bit seeing his new hairdo.

"Breedge."

Spock looked up from his post. On his face, I could see his face just wanted to know what was going on(no, not the hair, he could care less about it). What was going on with Everly. But Spock may've...

Would he seriously stalk my mom's record?

Did he stalk mine?

"Nice hairdo." Sulu causally comments.

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu."

"Captain, a word with you please if I may have?" Spock asks with his normal, Vulcan, flat tone. Us three kids(well, Owen was fourteen) being the nosy kids we were as a trio, we pretended to work while we were listening. And let me list the personalities of the trio. I was the one who'll be like "Let's do it!", and then Jemma and Owen say "No, don't do it." I'm serious, that's a good definition. Or another definition, I'm between introvert and extrovert, Owen's a extrovert(mostly), and Jemma's an introvert. I like teal, he likes green, she likes purple. I like cheese, he likes hamburgers, Jemma likes kale. No, she actually does like kale. But that didn't fit in well. Um...I liked apples, Owen liked bananas, Jemma likes grapes. But that's kinda the trio facts.

"Captain, according to Missus Kirk's record, she is your wife as of 2248.14."

STALKER! My face dropped, I was pretty annoyed with him. What was he gonna do, tattletale on dad to Admiral Archer? Haha, that'll turn out a bit weird.

"Mr. Spock, are you seriously stalking my wife?" Dad blinks.

"Captain, I am not doing what you humans refer to as stalking. I was simply observing her record and identity. And the fact that you are married and that your wife has been supposedly dead, but has apparently not been, it is alarming to your position as the U.S.S Enterprise's captain."

"What do you mean alarming to my position, Spock? The directive allows married men."

"But the fact that Starfleet does not know this could bring consequences."

"Spock, that's something I deal with, not you."

"I was simply bringing it to your attention."

"Well, it's already at my attention. Now don't going stalking new people who come on the ship, got me?"

"Yes, captain."

"Good."

And then Joanna came with Bones from out behind those bridge doors. Joanna had been given a blue Starfleet dress as mom had been given red. Joanna looked happier than she was before. I guess so. Bones looked more frustrated, or just typical Bones. Joanna approached taking an empty seat by Jemma.

"So...Where we heading next?" She asks casually, but not weirdly like some crazed out starship person.

"I'm pretty sure we're heading for the Halldus system for some report and observation." Jemma answered.

"Halldus? Actually never heard of it. New I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, next to Yorex system." I reply.

"Okay, I know where Yorex is, the farthest system discovered so far...I'm sorry, what're your names?" She asked, she obviously looked like she was feeling awkward.

"I'm Selene, grumpy cat's relative is Jemma, golden retriever dude is Owen."

"Golden retriever dude?" Owen asks, weirded out a bit.

"Golden retrievers are laid back, friendly, loyal, other stuff, that's you."

"Wow, I'm a golden retriever, that's just nice."

"You're friendly!"

"A dog."

"He's golden retriever dude." I turn my head back to Joanna.

"How far are we from Earth?"

"Oh, girl, days away, maybe weeks. If weeks, two at the most." I give her the full thing.

"That's good."

We kinda gave her a look. Or the other two gave her a look.

"For my situation. My mom won't be...estatic I think." She didn't lower much.

"Why not?" Owen asks from down the row.

"Her boyfriend. Plus, she doesn't really...I don't know. Maybe she doesn't like me like she used to. And her boyfriend gets drunk so."

"Yikes, and your dad hasn't taken custody?"

"I think his parental rights may have been terminated. My mom pretty much took the whole damn planet from him in the divorce. It's nuts. She was convincing everyone that my dad was cheating when she was just...Anyways."

It wasn't that awkward. She didn't seem like she was twelve. She looked like it, but she talked maybe like she was ten, or she was just more open than most of us...She's more open.

"Have you asked about it?" Jemma says to her, breaking the maybe two seconds of quiet between us four, the quartet.

"Kinda. My dad told me he'd just have to give me to my mom. I really don't know, but I'm probably gonna end back in Atlanta anyways."

"Legal stuff, I feel like it's getting stupider and stupider. You know, all the stupid stuff about it." Owen states his mind.

"Agreed. Did the lawyers ask you odd questions?"

"They asked those and questions that just didn't really help the situation for me. They were asking who was home more, who drank less, who drank more, who was this and that, all that crap. Bad lawyers."

"They can redo the case, right?" Owen asked.

"I'm not sure if it's closed or not, but I think it is. But still, I think I'm going back to Earth and staying one way or another."

"Well if your mom and her bf's treating you badly, you shouldn't be going back. But, the legal stuff is becoming a pile of crap."

"Yeah."

I looked over and I saw Bones talking to dad, standing up on their feet. I heard Joanna's named being said lowly, stuff like custody and Atlanta and Rick. I huffed out a bit of a breath at the sight. What was gonna happen to Joanna McCoy?


	27. Chapter 27

"Phoenix."

That was my codename. Phoenix. I was the snowy blonde (but not white or sliver)haired with warm highlights, baby blue eyed, fair and pale skin Phoenix. I had no family, I lost my dad and brother a long time ago. My baby brother's screams, I can still hear them. And my dad's last words...I love you, sweetheart...I could hear those too. That was...two years ago. I had become someone else meanwhile. I had become something I didn't mean to become, didn't want to become, something my family would be ashamed of. I had gotten my hands on phasers, detonators, tranquilizers, and I never stopped. I was a face on random planet's newspapers when I did what I did. People would scream and people would cry. If I found somewhere to, I would cry too. This was something I had anxiety over this as well as probably some PTSD. I wanted to scream whenever I had to grab a phaser and do it when I didn't want to. Yet, I still loved holding a phaser in my hands and pointing. And these people...they found me first...I accepted...they killed me.

"Yes, sir?"

"We have a very important upcoming mission for you."

The leader of everything, the leader of my life and why I was still alive, Xander slid a classic yellow folder over the wood. This is what happened every time, slid me the file, I accepted, I did it, I come back, start over. I do this again and again. I was getting food, water, clothing, and shelter for this. But now, it had become like a guilty job. A damned job. I never asked to be who I am today. I wanted to have a steady life. I wanted to be a free, living twelve year old...But that reality was long gone. Half my life was gone compared to the two wholes of my dad and brother. They're whispering above me how they're ashamed of me, my father looking disappointed in his one and only daughter who he loved so much...just to not because of my actions.

I opened up the folder and looked it all over. Yup, another one.

"Another captain? Xander, this is the third one for me, the fifth total."

"You do the best at this. No one would suspect you so easily anyways."

"And why are you giving me this five weeks ahead of time?"

"Because it'll take you five weeks to get there."

"Yeah, I see that. So I have to leave tomorrow?"

"Tonight or tomorrow, I'll let you choose."

He'd let me do stuff like that sometimes. Gladly, I decided to choose...

"Tonight. I'll go tonight."

"And you're going alone."

I wanted to bite my lip, but last time I did, it bled a bit. So this time, no, I didn't.

"Why alone? I'll do better with backup."

"Backup will be jumpships away from Quishera, you'll do fine."

Quishera(Kishera) was the planet where he was going. And that was the planet where I was going. Five weeks to get there...I'm gonna be so bored when I'm not crying or screaming or punching something. Maybe drink some smuggled wine onboard. The dark, seductive liquid flowing down my throat peacefully as water did. But five weeks...You know what? Just ask for the corafinn.

"Could you give me some corafinn?"

"If you're asleep the whole time, something could come up and you wouldn't be able to defend the ship and yourself."

"Does anything happen these days? Pff! Noo."

"Look, I'm not giving you the corafinn."

"Fine. Just don't go groaning when you look at tapes of me groaning about how bored I am."

"That's the spirit. Oh, and keep this secret, got me?"

"Clearly."

"Good. You're dismissed."

And so I was. I took the file and shoved it into my slim, plastic folder. I walked out and went to my place across from the facility. The facility here on Leilanis. There was a pale dirt road between the black facility, the sun usually shining on the back, and the green crop field. My house was an old electric windmill. No, I'm not kidding. I patched up this old windmill. It wasn't much patching up, really. Not much at all. My torso brushed against the crops, barely much of thin opening between each row of random Leilanian crops. I made it to the door. I opened it up, then I slammed it closed. Up the whirling, winding stairs I go. I reach the top floor, where I lived. I went to my refrigeration unit and pulled out a glupa, a Leilanian fruit I adored. I bit into the fuschia fruit, revealing it's slushie blue core. I put my slim folder on my bed and grabbed a blanket before I headed out to my rim. My rim was right benext to one of the rotors. I would always lean against it and watch the world. I sat, my legs dangling off the rim as I bit into the fruit again. Outside was a twilight shining world. A twilight blue faded sky, a Jupiter sized planet to the left, a bit hiding behind the edge of the mountain line that pointed only forwards where I was looking. The mountain range was on my left. And two moons at the top, right next to each other like twins. Me and my brother were like that once. Me, dad, and Jake. I couldn't have been more close to either of them. I could still cry as hard as I did when they first were killed today. I remembered...burying them...I kissed both of their cheeks once before I marked the spots and then I was gone. A grave was left with flowers and who resided there. Hopefully in peace. I walked away. I walked away from my life for phasers and horror. The people, Xander...they killed me.

They killed Claudia Chanel Kenneth.

There was only Claudia The Phoenix now.

And Claudia The Phoenix was a murderer.

* * *

 **Okay guys. So we have introduced a new character. I've made so so many I've noticed, I know. I decided her portrayer shall be Caitlin Carmichael. I had someone else in mind, but she was an unknown person from Pinterest. so yeah.**

 **-Ziggy55**


	28. Chapter 28

I sat in my room. My head was in my hands. I was tired, I had a bit of a headache. I didn't want anyone bothering me. Not Jemma, not Owen, AB, mom, or even dad. I was stressed out. I was thinking about everything that plagued me. Thinking about everything that would hurt me. And there was so much that could hurt me. No, not now. I just didn't want to freak out now. I just didn't. I banged my head again on the table. Twice more. It hurt, but I just didn't really care. I felt my forehead, warm blood inside and some warm blood outside. I wiped it onto the random napkin that was just lying on the table. Why was I hurting myself? I thought my PTSD was finally going away. Hell, I didn't really have a reason for bangin' my head like this. At least I don't think so. Was it because three captains are dead and two are missing? Why would it be? Captain Shanban of the Hoth, Captain Sullivan of the Valedorian, and Captain Mexington of the Switzer were dead. Then Captain Hollande and Captain Enix were missing as of two and three weeks ago. It's not like my dad was gonna go missing. Too tough. The Enterprise is a different ship, different captain, different crew. A crew that wouldn't let go of their captain that easily. And a crew as well as the ship that had tricks up its and their sleeve. The top of the bridge of my nose was on the table, I could look down to the floor, down to the floor where my feet in black and comfy combat boots resided.

"Selene, you comin' up to the bridge?" A voice came in through my com. I muttered a curse under my breath.

"Yeah, just a minute or two. I'll be there, dad."

"See you then."

I groaned a bit and straightened up, wiping signs of stress from my face and eyes, wiping up that showing of blood. My door was knocked and I let the knocker come in. It was my mom, my mom dressed in red with combat boots and leggings that peeked out from under her dress. A cheery expression, bright eyes, glowing skin with a soft champagne highlight on her face like I would usually have.

"Hey, Selene." She greeted.

"Hi mom."

She looked a bit surprised I called her that for a second, but her expression didn't show for long.

"Um, I was just wondering if you'd like to join me for...lunch."

So she was gonna try to get to know me. Okay, fine by me. That was a sign I might be too forgiving. Who cares.

"Yeah, sure. I told dad that I'd get onto the bridge in a minute or two, but I'll tell him." I replied, I swept out my communicator.

"Alright."

I switched to my dad's com channel. "Hey dad, I'm doing lunch with mom, I'll be up later."

"Kay' Sel. See ya soon."

"Bye."

I turned off his channel and me and my mom headed to the cafeteria. It was nice and clean and the scent of fresh floral(probably from my perfume) came to my nose. We got some food and sat down. It was pretty much empty...Late lunch, no biggie.

"So...What's going on in life?" My mom asked. She already seemed funny. I smirked a bit, "This. Starfleet, finding you, surviving a normal day on the Enterprise." I reply.

"I should've guessed."

"And that's pretty much the same for you about. Starfleet, being found, surviving a normal day on the Enterprise, a normal day with dad in command."

"He doesn't seem that bad. I just didn't imagine him joining Starfleet."

"He joined on a dare."

"But still...It's different. And if he did join the academy, I imagined he would be either be a party animal or a book geek with his nose in a book. One or the other."

"I could imagine it that way. But I don't know for sure. I wasn't with him yet."

"Right."

I took another bite into my food and another sip of my water.

"So you've been on Macarora this whole time and no one's known?" I ask.

"I was released from some form of cyrosleep a couple months ago and I survived there ever since."

"And Joanna?"

"I found her when she had just gotten out from some pod."

My expression changed a bit to match this question, "Do you know how you even got there?"

"Kaigons were infiltrating hospitals and even homes. They put me into a coma or something alike that made doctors and everyone think I was dead, and then they dropped me off on Macarora."

"And Starfleet didn't think to search on Macarora?"

"Guess so."

"Well that's just a bad move. You could've been with us months or years ago."

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?"

My expression became more positive, I looked her in the eye.

"Yeah. You are. I'm glad you are."

I was. I was happy I had a full family. But I still had those pangs and knives of PTSD. And I could only wonder this...

Was there someone out there who felt like me?

* * *

I didn't really know if there was someone out there who was feeling like me. I mean, if I played it smart, yes, maybe there is. But no one should have to feel like me. A fear to touch a phaser when I didn't want to, loss of family, killing people, drowning yourself in any wine bottles you could get your hands on. Cutting yourself to infection. I look down at my arm, a long and thick scab from my cutting. I did this at my worst. My worst was a bad day plus one too many wine bottles and even quarter of a vodka bottle plus killing someone I didn't want to. That was almost right now, except I was going to kill someone I didn't want to at all and I hadn't had vodka. Just two wine bottles so far.

I had gone off into space hours ago. I slept and cried and drank. I couldn't tell if I was depressed or not, but I was convinced I did have PTSD. I leaned up from the sofa in the mess hall corner of the jumpship. I wasn't in much except a pair of jeans, and a leather jacket I randomly had on unzipped. I stood up and wobbled, falling to the post and used it for support. My head hung and my body hung on from there until I felt like I had the strength to do something again. I found it two minutes later. Walking I went over to the helm, checking the status and where we were. Only hours away. I could turn back...I could...

But Xander would shun me out of this deal.

Xander would.

The thought of the complications caused my yell. Caused me to grab one of the empty long ago wine bottles and swing it against the wall, it smashed into shards I wanted to use to cut myself with...

But I couldn't.

I fell into a sitting position, hunched my knees and cried. I was slowly being scraped away by this PTSD, this possible depression, the no good control, I didn't have any boundaries. That loss of boundaries by my dad and brother's loss made me join Xander and his terrorist gang. Everyone else hated me I was sure. Maybe not Paige(the Shrill) or Xima(the Romulette), but everyone either thought I was weak or that I overruled them. They'd seen me practice, once breaking Xander's nose. I still remembered the gasps and Xander standing up, a knife flipping onto me it felt like. I wasn't exactly punished, I think that's where some kids snapped. We also weren't exactly kids, I was the youngest and everyone else were teenagers. Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, I was twelve. A twelve that looked thirteen. Tall, straight body. Straight and tall from my freckled face down to my twinkle toes(no, I'm kidding, they're not twinkle toes).

I finally found the will to look up and out the window. Space. Stars and nebulas and...

Death.

And I added to it.

Will I ever stop?


	29. Chapter 29

I entered the bridge with my mom, parting as she went to my dad and I went to my seat. Spinning the chair around, whirling up with my vision a bit. I stopped and checked up on statuses since my job wasn't really that much anymore. Pricking fingers into keys and stopping, checking, going onto the next thing. Everything seemed good. Joanna had been talking to Jemma I realized when I actually started paying attention to the world. Owen was looking at me, a bit amused at how I made an entrance.

"What?" I ask.

"You never make appearances like that."

"Today I did." I smile. He just gives me a simple nod. I swung around in my seat to Jo and Jem.

"So, is there and update on the 'Lanta thing, Jojo?"

She rolled her eyes a bit at the nickname I gave her for the sentence. I swear she muttered that my dad gave the same nickname to her. But then her expression changed to more of an unsure and saddish one.

"I don't know. My dad's been talking on the communicator a lot with mom if he wasn't dealing with patients which is about never. But my mom is always vying for her way these days, gets me nervous."

"What about the parental rights?" Owen popped in, in a way that the conversation still flowed.

"My dad said he'd check on those. Look, I really don't know. I just hope I don't go back. I'm not too sure that I wanna be on hear eithe-no offense! But...God, why is everything so difficult?"

"This is Starfleet, a starship that has gone through two madmen, space, crazy situations, that's why." I answer a bit flat and straight out.

"And it's life I guess." She muttered back.

"Exactly. But you have friends to help."

Her expression lightened, "Yeah...I do."

"Jo?"

We turned and saw Bones. Oh god, what'd he have to say?

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Uh oh, not good. No, no, no, no, no, she couldn't seriously go back to her mom and Rick if they didn't care about her. And obviously, the lawyers and all of them don't really give a damn for her. It made an anger layer on my forehead, in front of my brain, my brain where my blood I had a feeling was gonna get warmer instead of everywhere. Joanna went over to her father and she went grim quick. The only word I made out was mother. And that's when the pit in my stomach came.

"Are you goddamn kidding me?" She asked, very unphased, very...not happy. She wasn't happy at all, so badly I just didn't wanna describe it. I don't wanna describe it.

"Jo-"

"How could she possibly getting her way?! It's like she has some alliance with the lawyers and everyone, not that she's right at all!" She complains, but it's more of an angry rant. My stomach pit even more, it was because of Joanna's anger and sadness combined into a solution of negative.

"Joanna, keep it down!"

Bones, she has to go back to Earth where there's an abusive man waiting to abuse her, you know that, right? That man has assaulted, bribed, and raped. Who? I don't know. But it doesn't matter who unless it's Joanna, and that's who we're focusing on right now. I couldn't tell if she was more likely to burst of anger or start crying in a very frustrated manner.

"Joanna, I'm sorry, I tried everything I could."

"I know you did, but how did that damn woman win so easily?! Look, I don't know if I can go back. I'm probably gonna end up just running away. I don't wanna do that, I just want some goddamn peace in my life!" She hisses, but not as loud as she had just been talking. Bones looked pretty stressed there. Mom and dad's heads had turned. Mom looked confused and concerned. Concerned like a mother, with a tone of grim on her face a bit too.

"Go back where?" She asks.

"Home." Joanna replied, still frustrated and angry.

"Ever-" My dad started, but mom cut him off.

"And what's at home?"

"My mom's drunk boyfriend."

"What?!" Mom's voice rose, her head snapping to dad.

"Did you know about this?"

"Uh-"

"She can't possibly go back home if there's a constantly drunk man hanging around just waiting to hurt her!"

"Yeah, well I lost the parental rights." Bones states very grim. My brows furrowed. It was really getting to me. Bones, the one and only amazing Bones lost the parental rights. Goddamn it, legality is very stupid. No good people get their way anymore, do they? NOoOoo. My mom looked concerned and headstrong for the situation like a mom protecting her child. Well, she was a mom, but this wasn't her child. Maternal instincts. Okay then.

"And the case's closed?" Mom continues.

"'Fraid so. I tried everything, the damn lawyers are horrible."

There's a pause and attention from the bridge. Spock wasn't in the room thankfully. He'd be bugging and yakking and whatever else a Spock would do in this situation.

"She can't seriously just...go...Can I talk to you outside?" My mom continued and asked Bones, he nodded and the two headed outside. Dad looked confused, confused with her caring for Joanna. Joanna could tell and said something.

"She probably just cares about me more than some kid, I guess. And probably maternal instinct."

Dad only gave one nod. He turns and looks around the bridge, attention still on us.

"Nothing falls out of this room, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." A chorus came.

Why would it fall out of this room?

Well...you know what I mean. It'd be like small talk-no-not small talk! Gh! You get it, okay?

Good.


	30. Chapter 30

I had woken up the next morning still dwelling about Joanna. She was still going...nothing had been accomplished. But my mom and Bones tried, that's part of what matters. My opinions on this were strong and brought out my extrovert significantly. I showered and threw on my Starfleet dress with the boots and leggings, my hair down as usual. I spritzed on floral perfume and slid a pearl barrette on the left front of my hair and I was set to go. I grabbed only a granola bar for breakfast, no time to dwell more over Joanna on breakfast. So I headed down to her room where she'd be packing or something like that. I knocked gently, but enough where'd she hear me.

"Joanna? It's Selene."

She opened up the door to reveal her tired self. Joanna looked a bit slumped and she looked irritated.

"Um, I just wanted to say...good morning." I said sheepishly, not knowing what else to say suddenly.

"Good morning to you too."

She threw something into her bag, I think it was foundation, before she zipped up her bag. That reminded me of something.

"Oh, that reminds me."

I pulled out a communicator number for if she needed anything. If she couldn't reach her dad for example or something happened. I slid it over to her and she looked appreciative, like I brightened her day. She smiled. Joanna had a pretty smile, one that gave you a comfy feeling.

"Thanks...That'll be really useful."

"Good. I hope you travel safe, space's unpredictable these days."

"Same with you...You know, I think you, Jem, and Owen, you've been the best friends I've had in a while. Thanks for that."

That brought a toothless smile to my face. "Your welcome."

My com rang and I answered, "Yeah?"

"Is Joanna ready to go? The jumpship's waitin'."

Bones's words stung at me. The jumpship...

"Yeah, she is." I said with the undertone of my not liking visible.

"Alright, meet us in the hangar. McCoy out."

The com closed and we headed out, Joanna with her bags in hand. The nervous feeling pit in me like war pit itself into it. Death snip snapping, Stalin's repeat. Twenty four million in the 1940s, centuries ago. We walked to the hangar, I noticed Joanna's slowish pace. I understood why. I could see the stress on her face, the fear of it coming. No, the horror, the terrified expression I could've imagined on her face so clearly. Clearer than glass or clear water. We arrived where Bones was grim, and Mom was also about as grim as him. Miss Everly Kirk's face with a champagne highlight illuminating nicely had the grim, the pain, the anger, and the cuts of them making that highlight a particle under a shadow.

I watched the goodbye. I became a part of it. I hugged Joanna and whispered in her ear to call me if she needed anything at all. And I saw her appreciative smile again for a split second. I saw mom and Joanna hug close. I swore Joanna whispered her this:

"Thanks for being my mom for a couple months."

That was so sweet. My mom looked very warmed up by it, dimples becoming visual.

"Your welcome, sweetheart."

And then Bones's goodbye, the last time he'd see his daughter for years rose the emotion outta me. I was going to search Jocelyn McCoy and Rick Danning, and if Rick had done anything to Joanna, the son of a bitch would pay one way or another. I never knew I could have such a strong mind over these type of legal issues. I still couldn't believe I watched her go.

Why did we let her go?

* * *

Why did I go?

Seriously, maybe I should've just decided to not go and to die instead. I mean like, it's easier. Alone for five weeks, it's been one. I was marking down days, my expression became grim every time I marked 'em. I slept, ate, drank, lied around doing nothing. I'd stare at my phaser randomly in fear every once in a while. I gazed out at space too, the stars and nebulas and novas and all the random things that resided peacefully in space. Space where Starfleet supposedly explored and observed. Haha, no.

And it made me think of the Starfleet captain I was ordered to kill. He was a young one, but a key captain. He made me think of my own father. My father was sacrificial and was a bit cocky, my father was like him I could say, but wouldn't say aloud. He would put his life on the line any time of day, he'd do things others told him not to do. My father had grown up in Missouri and moved to California, then we moved to Halora when I was seven. Halora was like one of many Earth duplicates(not really, but same qualities). We lived close to town, I went to school, came home and did stuff, routine repeated.

I hummed the tune of a favorite song, one that often was played in the house during dinner or that would chorus peacefully closer to my ears through headphones.

 _A monster, a monster_

 _And it keeps getting stronger._

I was that. I was a monster that was getting stronger. I hated the word monster. Made me think of slime or fur or stuff just disgusting. And monster meant evil, evil against everyone. Evil dominating. I deserved to be in a cage, a jail, a prison. A Kronos prison. People would convince me otherwise, but they aren't me.

And they never will be me because I won't allow them to be me.

I was a horrible person. I had killed innocent lives for my wellbeing, I LIKED holding a damn phaser. I LIKED pointing and shooting. But then I'd beat myself up for it like I'd happily do so right now. Crush another wine bottle into shards over my head. Four more weeks. Just four more. I opened up the captain's file again. This would be the hardest in general and hardest for me. This man was like my dad, but extremely far from my dad. And I don't think my true dad wouldn't want me back. He would be ashamed of me pointing a phaser at someone like I was shooting a strong tree that wouldn't break but I wasn't. And my baby brother...I don't know what he'd think of me. Shooting at tree or person, he'd be horrified. I'd make such a bad influence on him.

He even had blue eyes alike.

I held my head over the file with fingers at the top of my forehead. Why did it have to be do or die? Do or die. Maybe I just should die, yet I don't want to. I deserve to die, I should understand that, but I don't. But right now, my choice is do. But I think things will turn out okay...

No, no they won't.

I was killing Captain James.T Kirk.


	31. Chapter 31

I had taken some days off. Come on, I didn't feel like really doing much. I had no hellish idea of what happened with dad and mom and Starfleet and excetera. I sat in yoga pants and a sweater, combat boots snug on the feet of mine. I twirled a finger through a glistening strand of hair, red-brown and straight, yet thick. Next stop was I think the planet Calora, the new Federation planet was 'bout four weeks away. I still worried about Joanna, and I'm constantly looking at Rick's record. It just boggled my mind how he hasn't done anything yet...that's at least in my knowledge. Checked every day, every day. Swirling head of mine, it wouldn't stop. My routine was mostly the same:breakfast, bridge, free time, lunch, bridge, free time, dinner, free time, sleep. I wondered if my mom was just going to apply for Starfleet. I think she could, she takes some interest. Honestly, I sat in my room doing random things most of the time for four days. Just like right now, my head a swirling storm. And a finger through my red hair, luscious red.

And then five captains...They were all dead. People have been panicking, I'm positive of it. And my fears for some reason haven't come around it. There could be a terrorist or assassin or some sociopath out there just waiting to kill another Starfleet captain or my dad...But my dad's hard to kill. And the others...not so much.

And that person could be on this ship as my head goes on the life carousel.

But unlikely.

But seriously...So much can happen these days. The entire Nebula class could be destroyed in minutes, or the Andorians could be attacked by a foreign force, there could be a terrorist bombing at Starfleet HQ. I felt like there was a rising hatred for the Federation. Come on, think about it. Nero, Khan, they hated the Federation. Free of Federation, genocide of Federation, it all comes back to the Federation! The political physics is confusing and some doesn't make any damn sense, but the Federation is well meant and the strongest force right now. No one can beat it.

No one.

And in the past, it's because of the one and only U.S.S Enterprise and her crew.

We're like that only heroic ship and crew. Seriously, it's like everyone except the hero dies like in books and movies.

I took a deep inhale and exhale, oxygen breathing more life and function into me. A ring came, the ring of my very own communicator. I pulled it out and swung it up to my ear, starting out plainly like this:

"Selene Kirk."

"S-S-Selene?"

That was a crying voice of Joanna McCoy. My eyes I knew grew and I panicked, she seemed...

Horrified.

"Joanna, what's wrong?" My voice had this deep to it with an attempt for calmness.

"He-he-he..."

"He? Who's he?"

"Rick!"

Oh my damn god, what the hell did he do?

"Joanna, what did he do?"

"He-he-he...He..."

"Jo..."

I got my answer.

"He _what?!_ " My mouth hollowed at my last word. My shock, it literally shocked my body from head to toe. The feeling...it felt so...I don't know. I was furious, why the hell was Jocelyn dating THIS man?! If this had killed her, I would swear to avenge Joanna any way I could. She had just gone through a common and traumatizing issue that has existed for centuries.

"Joanna, where are you? Are you at home?" I attempted remaining calm.

"R-Rick locked me in my room. My mom I don't think cares...Sel, I want my dad and Everly."

My fury grew and my pain, those knives I felt before, also grew as well. She was twelve years old, she hadn't done a damn thing to hurt anyone in her life, she NEVER deserved this and NO ONE deserved this. People CAN get PTSD from this, and social anxiety. They won't like being touched or anything.

"Can I tell them?"

"I don't care, just get me out of here, just t-try!" Her voice still showed the crying, the knives.

"I will do everything I can to help you, and so will everyone else, just hold on, I swear-"

"Selene, please help..." Joanna whimpered.

"Okay, I gotta go, I'll call back soon, I promise."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I smacked my phone into my pocket and sprinted to the medbay. Heart pumped, blood boiled, my pulse I could feel in my head. I pulled out my communicator and yelled for dad to come down to the medbay.

"Wait, why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

I imagined him kinda weirded out and worried, but he said okay. I swept into the medbay like a storm.

"Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones, BonesBonesBonesBONES!"

"Dammit, Selene, what?!" He turns around, irritated like a normal Bones would. I had suddenly felt scared to tell him, fearing the roar, but I HAD to. I sighed.

"I have extremely bad news. Like, probably some of the worst news you're going to get in your life."

"What, is it about Joanna?"

"Yeah...Uh...God, Bones, how the hell do I talk to you, um..."

"Selene, talk to me!"

I closed up to him and said this very lowly.

"Joanna was raped."

And next was the most insane facial expression I had seen Leonard Horatio McCoy ever make.

"WHAT?!"

The medbay crew froze and slowly went away from the presence of roaring Dr. McCoy. You see, the medbay knew well enough not to be in the presence of furious or even just mad Dr. McCoy.

"Bones, look, we have to go get her somehow."

"That BAS-"

"Bones! Just cooperate for one damn minute, okay?!" I snap. And if this was a punching back, I might have slapped its face. I heard the familiar click of my mother's heels step into the room.

" _What_ about Joanna?" Her voice asks, the anger could rise any minute.

"Look, she's hurt, alright?"

"Raped." I hear Bones mutter, but I knew my mom had sharp hearing ears and sharp eyes as well. Her expression went wild, "What?!"

"We need a shuttle. Me, Jem, and Bones can probably go to Earth and settle this out." I state.

"Sel, Earth's way too far from here, it'd take days!" Bones buts.

"No it won't, there's a booster device I have programmed, I just gotta activate it."

It was true, I had helped Jemma program a booster device just incase we ever needed it for the jumpship center drive. It had about eighty terrakits, enough to make it to Earth safely in about seven hours. But we don't know what could happen to Joanna in that time being. Rick could be going down his list, sexual assault, he could beat her up. All I knew is that we needed to get Joanna safe, and we needed Rick dead or Rick to be strictly arrested.

"What's going on here?" My dad walked in, Jemma at side.

"Joanna's in trouble, we need a jumpship to reach Earth, I have a booster device programmed that'll get us there in seven hours with activation." I explain firmly. My dad's brows's furrowed, "What do you mean in trouble?"

"Doesn't matter, we have to get her."

I didn't think my dad needed to know. I don't know, he wouldn't want me going, he'd be scared to death to let me go if he knew Rick raped Joanna. He might not even let me go at all.

"Alright, well I'm coming too."

"You're needed on the bridge."

"Spock can deal with the conn until we get back, I'm sure."

"Starfleet's already frustrated with you enough, Jim, I'll go." Mom buts.

"No, you're safer here." My dad buts back.

"Bones, me, Jem, dad, mom, happy?"

I got nods in response.

"Alright, let's meet in the hangar in a hour, I'll be on the bridge." Dad announced same toned. I crossed my arms as he left, leaving everyone except him here.

"So she's still in Atlanta?" Jemma questions. My head goes up and down for a second before my answer.

"Yes she is. Bones, does she have any friends who could help her?"

"I don't know, but maybe she does. Did she say anything about her mother?"

"Jo said she thinks her mom doesn't care. And I have some reasons to believe her."

"Yeah, well so do I."

My arms firm in the cross, still upset about this situation. A hand slid down my face to my chin, pointing finger resting on my right cheek.

"How many terrakits is even in that device if you can make it to Earth in seven hours?" Jemma says to me. I bite my lip a bit, "Eighty terrakits." I mumble. Jemma's expression changes some, it's concerned.

"Sel, I'm not that sure eighty terrakits is safe. Seventy, yes, but eighty? I'm not sure that's verified."

"Well guess what? It's verified today. Bones, do you want to talk to Joanna?"

"Of course I do, it's my daughter. Gimme." His voice grumbles like normal Bones would.

I hand him the communicator and he instantly dials in her number, waiting for her to pick up. I turned to my mom, she was just as concerned as Bones pretty much, but in her own way. She wasn't gruff and groany, she was calm yet angry. And with the type of personality she had, I bet she could win any court case she wanted.

"What's that son of a bitch's name?" She asked.

"Rick, Rick Danning. He had a really bad criminal record, yet Jo's mother never knew. Her mother doesn't have a clue or she just doesn't care. You're five times the mother she is."

"I just don't believe she's coming home to this. How long has her mother even been dating him?"

"A year or two, something like that. I've constantly been watching Rick's record, nothing's changed until Jo called me. He's Australian, so the crimes he's committed are not even in the U.S. Bribery, sexual assault, rape, it's horrible."

My mom sighs and shakes her head, muttering an intense cuss.

"Seven hours?"

"Yeah, a minute less and we're gonna be in some trouble."

"We're already _in_ trouble, Admiral Archer isn't that happy about me. He's trying to have the story straight and either send me back to Earth or make me apply to Starfleet. But, I am applying to Starfleet, I guess...What else could I do?"

"Um...I really don't know, mom. Talk to Admiral Archer and dad."

"I already talked to your dad, but I may actually talk to the Admiral."

"Hopefully he'll like you. I imagine so, though...Probably."

Probably.

And Joanna was still on Earth.

And she could be beaten.

* * *

 **Sorry I hadn't updated this story in a while. Look, I haven't really been feeling this story, but I will try hard to push through and finish. Honestly, this story doesn't seem realistic when I look back at it. You're free to agree, it won't be offensive. But this is what I come up with with my strange mind of mine.**

 **But I'll update again, eventually.**

 **-Ziggy55**


	32. Chapter 32

She sat in a corner.

In a corner of her room...Joanna McCoy was silently crying.

She huddled herself inwards, making her decent weight body compact and her stomach become a bit creased in the middle. Her eyes red from the uncontrollable tears. She was close to running out of paper towels and toilet paper to stop the bleeding, her legs were sore and asleep, and bruises slowly crept to visibility on her legs. If Joanna thought about it sooner, she would've grabbed her medical kit under her bed, but she hadn't. It was only now that she thought about it. Joanna tried getting onto her knees, but even that caused pain, so she crawled and reached under her bed. Joanna's hand snatched the medical kit and she pulled it out as fast as she could, which wasn't fast at all. She opened it up and pulled out her medical tricorder, hovering it over her stomach and understomach area. Just some torn muscle. Joanna sighed and snapped it shut with her trembling fingers.

She cussed.

"Dammit." Joanna mumbled, sniffled a bit afterwords. If she was brave enough and the phaser wasn't taken away from her, Joanna would've grabbed it from her closet and shot Rick, but she wasn't brave and the phaser she loved was gone. She wanted her dad and Everly, Everly who was five times the mother Jocelyn was and her dad she loved her whole life and who loved her back.

Joanna had suspected her mother didn't love her _that_ much after the divorce, but that she didn't care about Joanna enough to care about Rick's criminal record that posed a huge threat to her snapped at Joanna. Jocelyn wasn't that much of a mom to Joanna, but she could say she loved her mom if she had to.

Joanna wondered when her dad and Selene and Everly would come. Her dad was everything to her, Everly had been the second mother she ever had that was immediately better than the first, and Selene had given her hope for them to come. Those three people, four when she counted Jim, had been the recent beams of light in her light in dark shadows. School she had grown to hate, only taking strong like in her medical classes. No one exactly liked her, rumors were strongly spread around. There were general friends of Joanna's, but they weren't really friends, and Joanna and those "friends" knew it. Lauren Bell, nope. Faith Tashkova, she had a different clique. Lindy Brown, Joanna didn't know the hell situation with her.

The door creaked open and Joanna's faced harshened at the female face. Brown haired, gray eyed. Cold, gray eyes Joanna never wanted.

"You...good?"

"What the hell, Mom? Why the damn hell are you dating that man?" She grumbled. Jocelyn's face harshened just as much.

"Why do you need to know? But you've been here for about five hours without some food, so I thought I guess I might as well try to be a good mom and give you food."

Jocelyn threw a bag of potato chips and a plastic water bottle to her and closed the door without a goodbye. Joanna took the water first. gulping half of it down. Then, she did nothing. She was alone in the room. But she finally found the will to hoist herself with some pain into her bed.

There was no hesitation on falling asleep.

* * *

"Done!"

The device warped up and I fastened it in. The jumpship was nice and ready to go. Somehow, dad convinced Spock they needed to go. Who knows how dad convinced him, but oh well. Instead of the Starfleet uniform, it's jeans, a shirt, and leather jacket with combat boots for me. Owen decided to stay here, he wasn't up for it. So, it was still just Bones and me and Jem and mom and dad. Seven hours, just seven hours of piloting and sleep and excetera. I settled down in the couch I claimed in the jumpship mess hall since they had one. We had gotten the biggest jumpship, had bathrooms and a mess hall. So, it wouldn't be that bad.

I snuggled down into my couch, the leather with straight line indentions. My head against the material that went up above my head a bit, and my feet not quite touching the other end of the couch. I lied there for a bit, eyes gazing at the floor. I sat up when the clop of Jemma's shoes came in.

"Why you laying down?"

"Because I want to."

"Well that's just a typical Selene Kirk answer."

"Well duh!"

Jemma opened up the transmissions hologram system. I instantly knew she was gonna attempt finding Rick's transmissions. The pricked in keys, results of whatever she typed on the blue holographic.

"I'm not thinking there's gonna be anything new, Jem. This is Atlanta Georgia on Earth and we are are in the farthest reaches of space right now."

"Well, I'm trying anyways."

"Bip bidabbileepbeep!" AB3 chimed as he rolled into the room. His droid vision shifted to the screen.

"Beep bee beeop billabeep."

My brows furrowed at AB's suggestion of searching Joanna's communicator number.

"I don't think this browser had a number database, AB." Jemma shook her head.

"Bip beep bip!" AB quickly rolled over and took over with his own holographic keyboard that automatically connected to the holographic system. 404-906-321 he pressed in. Then came up the profile of Joanna McCoy.

"Bingo." AB said in droid. AB3 disconnected and Jemma clicked into her profile and looked around. We got so far, we hacked into her house security system.

"Are you sure we should be in her house system?" Jemma asks.

"You're the one typing in this stuff, I'm watching from the couch." I replied.

Then we both spotted it. Jemma clicked the most recent security footage in her bedroom. Joanna was alone in the dark, sleeping, guessing the body in her bed was her. A potato chip bag on the floor as well as a water bottle that was half filled. The room was barren of life, of color, of personality. If there was some lights turned on, maybe there'd be some personality...Her walls were purple though, and there was a window seat with a floral patterned cushion. A lamp on her nightstand. It was just like another random girl's bedroom from the twenty third century. I sat up, my back straight against the back leather cushion. We went backwards and saw Jocelyn briefly come into the room and give her chips and water. We listened to the words.

 _"You...Good?"_

 _"What the hell, mom? Why the damn hell are you dating that man?"_

 _"Why do you need to know? But you've been for five hours without some food, so I thought I guess I might as well try to be a good mom and give you food."_

That's all that was said. So Jocelyn _didn't_ care at all. I bit my lip.

"Bip beeop." AB beeped lowly.

"Bones! You should come and see this." I call out a bit loud.

* * *

My mind was wrapped around killing Captain Kirk once I got to Calora. He was a noble man with a family of two others, Selene Amaya Kirk and Everly Shayna Kirk. A wife and a daughter. Maybe a type of family I'd wanna have...But I already had my chance to be in a nice, loving family...

That family was gone.

That man reminded me of my father more than anyone else, more than my own baby brother. I pulled out the photo. I pulled out the last of Jeremy Kenneth and Paxton Kenneth. My dark blonde father, blue eyed. That's where I got the blue eyes from. He was tall, I was mid height, average...Or tall, I was five five foot. And there was my brunette brother, the hair and green eyes he got from the mother we as siblings never knew. Our mom dad told us was dead of a disease, some cancer.

I think my dad would've been ashamed of me just like any other father. An assassin I was. Disown me, I was convinced. He told me he'd never do such thing, but I didn't care what he said. It was excruciatingly hard imagining him disowning me...

But now...

I saw it so clear.

I splashed water from the sink onto my face, the cool substance bringing a new look to it. A bit of a shine. I patted it down, my face becoming a cold dry. I looked at what I was. Blonde hair tied back, blue eyes, a clear face. It connected down to my neck, past my chest without its shirt, down to shorts, and then there were my legs and feet. I headed to the closet, pulled a dress length tee shirt off the hanger. I threw it over my head and my hand headed to lip balm and mascara. Lip balm glazed the peachy lips, mascara blackened the brown lashes. I walked out of the room to the jumpship bridge. Well, more of a front. I sat in the helmsman's chair, gazing out into space. The ship was heading into a nebula, nebula Delta 687.2. This nebula was a dark, conspiring purple. Yet, the color was calming and comforting. It oddly made me think of lavender, a calming scent and a lovely word.

I pulled my wine bottle out from under the helm, popping it open and taking a gulp. Luscious maroon liquid down to my throat, a satisfying taste and feeling. I only drank quarter for now, so I slid it back under the helm. The left elbow of mine landed on the helm, and a fist to hold my cheek up. The nebula was misty and mysterious. A world I wouldn't survive if it wasn't for hunks of metal with wires being jumpships and starships. Then, the screen rang. A hail. I knew who it was. I answered it and minimized it to 7'8 on the left top corner of the screen.

"Hey, Xima."

Xima was a Romulan girl. She had medium length black locks of hair, Earth Asian skin, her eyes were denim blue because of color contacts she put in. Brows and lashes to match the hair, I could see the bronze she had layered onto her face. Xima was a bag of bones, lanky, but somehow deadly and surviving. If she actually wore snugger clothing than the loose(meaning whenever she wore the black mission catsuit), you could see some ribs. Her expression had a plainness to it, very casual and uncaring. So why was she hailing me?

"Xima? Really?"

"Well it's your name. What, do you really want me to call you Romulette? No offense, but it isn't intimidating or dark or anything."

She rolled her eyes. "I know. But anyways, hey Phoenix."

"I'm just glad I got the nice codename." I smirk.

"So how's it going there in space?"

I blink, starting my sarcasm and mood show. "Wow, just...Wow. Xima the Romulette actually cares about my well being, I'm just so flattered."

She gives me the normal "death" glare. It's not too much of one. Not to me. Mine could me much worse, I promise.

"Seriously, Claud, what's going on up there?"

"Ah, nothing much. I'm going through that Delta nebula right now."

"Be careful, I heard someone's ship was lost in there, they found only a head. Not even the metal."

I snorted, "Gud, Xima the Romulette's actually telling me to be careful too."

Immense mist emerged from the nebula, gracefully dusting the window. Xima on the other side, glaring at me with that not exactly long temper of hers.

"But what's been up with you? Has-oh I don't know-Crawler dragged you into bed yet." I smirk.

"Shut up."

Sixteen year old Murdock Crawler had a flirtatious and playboyish crush on Xima. I'm surprised they haven't drank it out yet.

"Uh...I dunno, don't care for 'im too much. I don't got time for boys."

"Me neither. Welcome to the club."

"I've _been_ in the club just like most people."

"Yeah, yeah, ditch him for me, will ya?"

"Thank you, now I have the perfect excuse to dump him when he asks for me to be his girlfriend and the next day it's bam!"

I shook my head humorously for a second before my eyes shifted back out there.

"So what're you doing anyways? Or is Xander making you keep it secret?"

"Secret, no matter how much I like telling people and mischievously not keeping them for the fun of it."

"You know I'm the best secret keeper around."

"Oh girl, no you're not."

"You know I am. Come on, spit it if ya need!"

"Just another captain killing."

Her dimples come on with her confused look, "So? Why that's a secret Xander needs kept? It's who you're killing, isn't it?"

"Yeah...It is."

"Well, who is it then?"

I hesitated a bit. Xima was good at keeping secrets, and it's not that much trouble telling if Xander were to find out. I was killing Captain James.T Kirk. And I hated it. I read about Selene Amaya Kirk, her sacrifice on the Enterprise, she's strong and I know she'd be furious if she knew I killed him. I could imagine her beating my skills easily somehow, despite her lack of combat training. At least in my knowledge.

"Kirk, Jim Kirk."

Her brows came up just a bit, "Oh god, Xander has no damn idea, does he?"

"Does he look like it?"

"Claud, Kirk and his crew have defeated two major enemies, ship surviving both times! And if he knew Jim Kirk like everyone else, you usually just don't wanna mess with him. And I don't imagine you want to either, you're probably just gonna end up in a ship cell, you know."

"I know that, Xima, but it's his orders and he doesn't care if I die."

Her expression grew serious, "Everyone cares if you die, Claudia. You're the Phoenix, you have been claimed the group's symbol. That phoenix on your black catsuit, that's the symbol of what we do. Claud, everyone looks at you stronger and smarter than them, do you know that? Twelve year old."

Since when am I the major thing? Since _when_ , Xima? I may have that phoenix on my suit, but that's not Nyxoron's symbol. The Phoenix is no symbol of Nyxoron and never will be. Fury layered my normalcy, I could barely keep calm. My anger I was pretty sure I showed on my face.

"I gotta go." I state.

"Claud, wai-"

I hung up and grabbed a random empty wine bottle out from the bottle can and I smashed it against my arm, making me wince intensely. Just cuts on my arm I didn't care to treat.

I cared for them to become rotting.

Rotting like the life deserving people I killed.


	33. Chapter 33

It was Monday, Joanna hated Mondays, and now she hated Mondays even more. She was still at home, she wasn't at school. No texts from anyone on her communicator, she didn't expect any. She lied in bed the whole time after deciding she guessed she could change clothes. Pulling of her jeans, she attempted ignoring blood stains, barely succeeding. She pulled on another pair of full length jeans, thick ones. And the new shirt on her torso was forest green, and long every way, hanging not too long to go to her knees and to her wrists. She was snug under the duvet that hid her from the world she just didn't want to confront. She didn't want to confront Rick or her mother, she only wanted her father and Everly and even Selene. Anyone! Kirk, Jemma, Owen, someone good she knew. But there weren't many good people she knew. No one at school, it'd be a dumb place to run anyways. Joanna sunk deeper into the mattress. Joanna sunk deeper into a daze.

The door clicked open, Joanna froze and didn't move, only thing she'd do was breathe softly to where she didn't hear it much. Footsteps plagued her hearing, knowing they had to be Rick's. It was proved right when the duvet was ripped off her side. Joanna gave a sort scream of a yelp. Her hands slapped to her face and head, bracing for any impact. But first, her torso became bare without her shirt and she felt furiously violated. She tried to fight against the weird hands, but that just wasn't helping her. If only she could reach her pepper spray in her nightstand drawer. And the furiousness grew over her fear.

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed.

Rick punched her ribs, a crack in both their vision.

"GAH!"

And he kept punching. Joanna felt her left wrist twist, and her ribs throb in pain, and the throb of the pulse in her head that was under the warm, light skin on her forehead. It kept coming on in all random places. Her torso, her arms, her stomach, even her neck felt choked up.

"DAMMIT, GET OFF ME!" Joanna growled the best she could in the defense she could only attempt building, but Rick wouldn't budge or care. Joanna felt helpless to herself, despite the strength she was sure she had. She played as best as she could to wriggle her hands free from the grip against the worsening feeling of hot cotton. All Joanna wanted was the pepper spray, why couldn't she have the pepper spray already? She finally found the idea and strength to kick Rick between the legs, oddly enough throwing him back. Joanna scooted back and watched for seconds, forgetting about the pepper spray in those moments. She snatched her shirt and threw it back over her torso faster than she had run at school on a regular basis. Rick got up, it reminded Joanna of the pepper spray...

But it was too late.

He came at her again.

* * *

"Two more ours, just two more hours." I tried at myself. Two more hours until Earth, until Atlanta, until we rescued Joanna and she would never have to know Rick's face again. Seven extra hours total that Rick could easily be hurting her, abusing her, assaulting her...I couldn't say the next thing. Dad I don't think knows what Rick did to Joanna exactly, and if he does, I'm not probably gonna be touching Earth soil any time soon. Jemma had lost the connection with the house systems, it was blocked. All we knew was that Jocelyn...Jocelyn we don't think is even at the house. Bones is furious, mom and dad are furious, everyone's furious, please take note. It's the paternal and maternal instinct with the right and wrong, and the personality of the parents among us. Protective, loving, caring, sacrificial, I had many words for my parents and Joanna's father, and they were the best parents I knew. And I knew very bad parents:Joanna's and Jemma's.

Jemma's parents were a kinda sensitive subject. Her father was very long time dead, and Greer Omara, her mother, killed herself because she hated Jemma so much. She hurt my best friend, I loathe Greer Omara in return. But if Greer didn't kill herself, I'd never know Jemma, my best friend and my not by blood sister. We had grown so close, but I feel like we're growing apart somewhat. She's more independent, I guess. Nose in a book, or her eyes deep into transmissions. I think it's mostly me, but that's what I think.

And Joanna had an neglecting mother, a rapist as her mother's boyfriend. It was atrocious, but a lot of things were atrocious these days.

And those two hours, oh yeah,

They went by fast with a lot of thought and music.

Damn, Imagine Dragons is incredible!

Earth...I missed it, I guess. But this wasn't about me, this wasn't about returning home. Seeing it out the window, the green and blue world that had grown of development and metal, gray was seen in the United Territories of Russia.

This was about rescuing Joanna.

Our jumpship headed through atmospheric security in seconds and we landed in an Atlanta hangar. We devised out our plan. Me, dad, and Bones were going to get Joanna while mom and Jemma were going for police and other stuff. We split ways, my parents parting with a quick kiss and good luck. We got our taxi, my phaser firmly hidden under my jacket, I could pull it out at any second. Bones had brought the entire medical kit, the whole deal. If this situation was a bit different, I might have snickered about the junk pile of tricorders and stuff Bones had. So we were dropped off, the random man who was driving we had wait which he was okay with. Us three, a trio, headed to the door and guess who intensely knocked?

Me!

The door couldn't hurt my knuckles, it takes a bit more than you'd expect to hurt me. The door eventually opened to Jocelyn, my eyes already daggers. I think we were all already daggers about to shoot. Jocelyn looked stern, yet a tad startled at the same time by our knife forms.

"Um...What are you doing here?"

"Jocelyn, where's Joanna?"

"She's at school, why?"

My dad played the snipped recording of screams and cusses during school time that she was here, Jocelyn stiffening, faking confusion. He turned it off soon enough.

"That was at, what, twelve today?"

"Leonard, she's at school."

"Yeah, and what about Rick, huh? What's he been doing?" I ask, digging into that bitchy skull.

"He's been out working. Look, what do you want? Joanna's at school and Rick's outta the house."

"We know they're both here, Jocelyn, stop playing this game. We need to see Joanna." I reply, stern and bold. She rolled her eyes, "She's upstairs. What're you gonna do, take her? If you didn't know, I have full custody and your parental rights have been terminated, Leonard."

"We have very good friends. Now, excuse us." I budge past her and I rushed upstairs with Bones easily on my heels in follow. I quickly opened Joanna's door, the only door closed. It was a quiet bedroom, a body in her bed who had to be Joanna. We quietly stepped in and I headed to her bed. I gently laid a hand on her shoulder, she rocked awake very startled.

"Oh, Sel, I-"

"It's okay, I promise. You're getting outta here." I assured her calmly.

"Where's my dad?"

"Right here, darlin', you okay?" Bones comes over, trying to soothe her.

"Sure, I guess so."

"Jim, pull out her suitcase, it's in her closet."

"Yeah sure, Bones."

"Wait, I'm getting outta here? What about the parental rights and mom and Rick and-" She started blurting out as she slipped out of bed. She wobbled as she stood, me and Bones supported her. My dad turned around and took notice, the blood stains and the bruising, a cut on her forehead.

"What'd he do to you?"

"He came in and randomly beat me after he, uh...you know..."

"No, no I don't know."

Joanna looked down and muttered the only word for it. "Raped."

My dad's head snapped to me, distraught in worry, and some anger for me not telling him.

"You didn't tell me."

"You wouldn't let me go if I did." I snap back, straightly. Joanna wobbles over to her closet with my help, she tells me she can support herself when she latched onto the posts of her closet. She pulled a lot of clothes of hangers, undergarments from baskets, shoes from the floor, then random stuff such as pepper spray and a phaser Joanna referred to as an extra into her suitcase. Then, she rushed to the bathroom and snatched shampoo, toothbrush and paste, conditioner, tampons, and some other random hygienics and a mascara. She stuffed it all into her bag.

"Where's Rick?" Bones asked meanwhile Joanna zipped up the bag.

"I dunno, maybe sleeping, moping, waiting to find someone to kill." She huffed. Joanna seemed more normal already. A random brush she dragged down through her hair before sliding it back into the suitcase.

"So you're just taking me into space, really? Where's Everly and Jemma?"

"They're at the police station getting police." Dad answered. Bones pulled out his tricorder, scanning it all over Joanna.

"Your wrist's broken, pubic muscle torn, you nearly have a concussion, bruised ribs-"

"Yeah, I know, dad! I have a tricorder too that I use!" Joanna snapped up. Now, she's starting to looked stressed and snap up stressed. Joanna dragged her bag across the room, and was stopped.

"You're going straight to the car, straight to the car." Bones tells his daughter, his brown hair and eyed daughter.

"What about mom and Rick?"

"We'll deal with them, just go. Selene, go with her, I can't let you get hurt." My dad says, and he's serious.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, my dad knew I was strong, but he was pretty protective of me at times like this. His biggest fear was me or mom getting hurt. Raped...I think that was the worst in his head now. He knows we're strong, stronger than most. Stronger in many ways. He knows we're survivors and thrivers. Literally, we both died. I was brought back to life, she survived "death" and lived for months after being awoken on Macarora. I slid out my phaser just incase, heading quickly down the stairs with Joanna, giving a bit of a joking wave to angry Jocelyn. We dashed to the car from there, the electric car. We threw her suitcase in the trunk and swung into the car, the doors we made close.

"Where we headin', miss?"

"I'm sorry, we're waiting for the rest of them, can we wait just a few more minutes?"

"Yes, m'am, we can."

"Good"

My eyes locked on the door, the house as a whole, waiting for any living movement from them. My phaser was firmly in hand, and I could feel Joanna's eyes go past me like lazers. The door still hadn't opened yet, so I pulled out my communicator to call Jemma. I slapped in the number I had memorized and she answered.

"You got Jo?"

"Yeah, me and her are in the car, but I don't know what the rest of them are doing."

"We're coming, it should be maybe ten fifteen minutes."

"Let's just hope that's not too-"

I heard a phaser shot, snapping on all the switches of my attention once and for all.

"Call ya back."

"Sel-"

I snapped it shut and watched carefully, watching with my phaser ready to go up and shoot instantly. And guess what I see next? Bones runnin' out from another corner. I wave my hand for him to come on, my hand flapping like a fish. He gets in the other side of the car, the other side of Joanna.

"Go, go, go."

"Wait, no! My dad's still there!" I but.

"Sel-"

"Nope, not leavin' without him!" I hop out of the car despite Bones's cussing protests. I sprint around the corner, my phaser up, eyes everywhere. Nothing, not a move now. Although...

Oh snap! That's a nice motorcycle!

My attention was caught from two brawling men from out the garage door, I'm surprised they have a garage, they've gotten a bit old nowadays. Dad and Rick, who else would it be, my dad is licensed in fighting(no, no he's not literally). I aim and shoot at Rick, but missed him. They're both already bloody and bruised up, I could see the cut on my dad's head. And that's when Rick went towards me.

Nope, goodbye!

I sprinted for the car with two shots at him that I'm sure missed and-oh well that's just nice!

Car's not there. Other way, went that way and shot at Rick who once again was missed by the shooting. Hello beautiful motorcycle. I swung myself over it and revved it up while the two men took a break from brawling and started talkin'. This man, this "Rick" guy, he was horrible. Tall, I'd guess two twenty pounds, black-brown hair gelled back too nicely, not going that well with the leather jacket and jeans.

"You ain't gettin' away with this, boy." He said with a nasty southern accent. Oh, if words could make me sick.

"There's no getting away with this, _Rick._ Joanna's _his_ daughter, not yours!" Dad fired in his fury. He was angry, he was furious like as if this was me...but barely any less than if it was me. Rick gave a dirt laugh, god, he was horrible. You could instantly tell he was a nasty abuser by everything 'bout him.

"What kind of a man do you think you are, Rick?" He continues, that mocking tone he put up well.

"More of a man than you, _Captain Kirk_." He sneered. "Some captain you are, comes back runnin' to Earth from his own ship."

I glared hard at that man. My teeth clenching now, maybe my nose flared.

"I bet you're a worse father."

I pointed my phaser furiously, dragging my dad's attention to me. You don't insult my dad and get away with it, and you never will.

"Sel, get outta here!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Sel, go!" He barked.

Rick slammed into my father, blowing him back.

"SELENE,GO!"

Oh, I go.

But not without Rick.

I make that motorcycle go and my hand snatched Rick's jacket and it snatched on tight. I revved up the motorycle and dragged him down the driveway, he screamed a male scream. I swear, I thought his head would bust open, but it didn't. My hand opened up at the end of the driveway, stopping the motorcycle. I glare down at his concrete battered body. Cut, bruised, blood fell from those damn lips. My dad stared at me, stunned from the other end of the driveway at my ruthless act. Hey, whatever you have to do to stop him from killing your dad will do.

"Give up yet? Or do you want me draggin' you down the road too?" I threat harshly. Rick coughed some blood, staining the concrete white driveway. He glared at me with eyes I thought would even bleed. My chest heaved. I wondered if the injuries were fatal...They could be.

 _Oh god, what have I done?_

"Jim!" A feminine voice barked. I turned around and there was mom, Bones, Jemma, and Joanna. Joanna who was just reuniting with mom. Mom walked over to me, surprised and on the verge of mad.

"Did you do this?"

"Whatever it takes not to kill dad, do you _want_ him to die?"

She raised her brows for a second, but quickly dropped them. Bones ran over with a tricorder. He shook his head and sighed, "He's not dead, but I bet he's paralyzed."

And my stomach pit at that bet.

...Would I be charged for aggravated assault or whatever this would be?

Jemma panted at my side as police came coming onto the driveway, an ambulance was heard in the mid distance. I slid my hand down my face, Rick I might have paralyzed.

Oh god, the police are already getting to my nerves and worries.


	34. Chapter 34

_"DAD!"_

 _It had only been a peaceful night before Klingons made their attack on Halora. Eating dinner, eating our favorite meal, talking like a family. Then we heard the yelling and shouting in the harsh and foreign language. Paxton so nervous and feeling small in his seat in front of his soup. My dad rising from his seat, brows deeper and his eyes were became serious like mine did._

 _"Dad, what was that?"_

 _"Stay here, I'll go look."_

 _I still remember my stomach sinking. I still remember my body's tenseness from the fear. He stepped out the door, closed it. A minute that me and Paxton held together close and we couldn't see anything behind the curtain on the door. A minute._

 _"CLAUD-"_

 _I heard a phasershot, I gasped shortly._

 _"DAD!" I blurted. Paxton burst from my arms without a word and hesitation. His young body fleeing._

 _"Pax, no!" I urged. But Paxton wouldn't listen. He flung open the door, it closed, another phasershot._

 _"PAX!"_

 _I had only gotten a glimpse at the Klingon maroon skin and a body falling, but I wished I had been hurt instead._

 _"Hokeye!" A Klingon barked. I grabbed a meat knife from the table and I slid it in my jacket. I sprinted for the back window that lead to the Haloran woods, our house was against the rim while on the other side was a circular field with a wood rim around it. I budged the window up and jumped onto the Haloran wine colored dirt, panting from my speed._

 _"HISHKE!"_

 _My legs stomped as I sprinted, sprinted away from this bloody scene. My breath dropped temperature in my run, my figure working hard to escape. My hand swept to the phaser inside from a tree I kept there. I had the feeling my blood was pumping hard, pumping harder and warmer than I've felt in a long time. Through trees, stumbling at a thick magenta branch. My head snapped back for a split second, attempting to see the situation. But I was too quick and made the nanosecond decision to not look back._

 _Don't look back until you know they're gone..._

 _Maybe dead._

 _My legs created a startling noise perhaps to birds, perhaps to creatures I didn't know of. My running limits were small, like a mouse. I stopped at maybe not even a quarter mile. I panted heavily, pulling my jacket closer against me. The legs of mine decided to carry me back home with my mind's help, my mind's reluctant help. I finally saw the forest green and wine grassed field and area again that I called home. My eyes danced all around, no Klingon sighted. I swept onto the porch an-_

 _I stared._

 _I just stared._

 _And then I finally closed my eyes._

 _And I cried._

 _I didn't cry so hard, but I felt guilty for not crying harder, mourning harder for my dad and brother. I had nowhere else to go. I soon enough went inside and grabbed flowers from a vase, dark violet ones, then a random wooden cross from a closet, and I did something I never thought I'd do._

 _I took their bodies to their graves._

 _The middle of the field I took them. I crossed their arms, closed their eyes, and I fingered the dirt over them after the hole was formed. I remember still touching my dad's face one last time before that face..._

 _I washed it away with dirt._

 _I put flowers over each of them. I had put the cross between their heads, and I took a stone and carved my last name in sloppily. I knelt and stared, there was nothing else to see or do. I stared at the only people I truly know. Who I truly knew. I stood up from those graves and I cussed intensely, grabbing a branch and banging it against the dirt. I ended up throwing the branch on the other side of the wood rim and I sighed. My eyes closed._

 _And I let myself start away._

* * *

Memories, they bite at me perhaps like a gorn. Dad and Paxton were long gone. I had buried them there in the dirt, I heard the gunshots, and I saw the dead bodies, I saw my dad shot in the heart. I sighed and gulped down the rest of the wine. There were still weeks left, and I was slowly emptying. I needed to do something, something to help stop me from doing more damage to myself.

Yet I wanted to.

I smashed the bottle over my head and barely winced at the glass shards that punctured my scalp. I threw the shards on the floor, not caring what happened to them. I grabbed my knife and formed a gash on my arm, I needed to. I caressed the knife afterwords, my fingers bloodying like they had before. Blood from raised up hands, once one of a child.

A child who was six.

I started silently crying at the memory. A young girl I had accidentally killed in my attack. The attack on Captain Meximus. I found out her name from the mother who didn't know I killed her.

"Her name's Reylynn."

If I ever had a child, I wanted to name her Reylynn in her honor. I still remembered her grave, one that was very quickly dug up and made. A stone with Reylynn Kyron on it, dying last year. When I visited Calora, I planned to visit her grave again. I planned to tell her the truth that I couldn't even tell my own father. My own _father._ And something I couldn't tell Paxton, Paxton who would be eleven this year. Paxton was eleven today...

"DAMMIT!" I shrieked. I took my knife and slapped it on my bare thigh, it dug in and created a human red trench. I cried out in pain, the knife was the weapon that deserved to hurt me. That knife was my punishment. That was my everlasting punishment for everything I did wrong.

But I deserved more.

And I knew better than hell knew my name that I deserved something stronger than death.


	35. Chapter 35

"When did this happen?"

"When did you find out?"

"Has the mother always known?"

"Do you want to charge miss McCoy as well?"

This, that, blah blah blah. We stayed at the hotel, most of Joanna's time was with me, mom, or Bones. I already knew if something happened in court, my mom was gonna wanna testify for the case on Joanna's side. I sat in the room we had gotten at the hotel, actually organizing things for the case. This and that and blah blah blah. Jemma was reading a book in the corner, dad and Bones were doing something else, and mom was with Joanna on the other side of the room. It was tense, the situation. It could be tenser, but seriously. There's the crazy results of furious daddy Bones, my furious parents, and the other furious people. I organized more. This thing here, another thing there, many things everywhere. But my ears soon fell into my mom and Joanna's conversation.

"When did he start drinking?"

"He always drank, Ev. Beer and brandy was his diet, his water, it's crazy. He drinks bottles a day, it's very unhealthy, excruciating what effects it's made on him. Not like I feel bad for him, but you know what I mean."

Yeah, mom knew what she meant. Look at her, how could Joanna feel _bad_ for _him?_ That man _hurt_ her. My mom continued with her questions, more of like this comforting interrogator or whatever else shall come into mind. Or more of a mother that wants to know what happened so she can testify or whatever, I don't know all the political terms I should even though I'm in _Starfleet_ academy and not just some random public school. Come on, galactic politics is just the tectonic plates slipping on Earth, intense and needs to be taught.

"Did he ever threaten you?" Mom asked. I could imagine Joanna nod with her next answer.

"He's already a constant threat with the major drinking, the beer and the brandy...But yes...He's threatened me. He tells me not to hide the brandy bottles randomly and once he told me if I try stopping the wedding that I'll never see my dad again."

"Well, that's not gonna happen."

Haha.

No. Not happening again.

Dad and Bones came walking into the room, Bones frustrated and irritated obviously.

"What is it?" Mom asked. She's been the flow of conversation I just realize.

"We have to go to court on it." Bones stated with a normal gruffness in his voice.

Me, Jemma, and Joanna loudly groan. Yes, even Jemma who had dropped her head back from her book to create a wonderful, dramatic, yet real groan from her mouth.

"But you don't have to go if you don't want to. Especially you, Selene, you're tired of the crap. And then everyone starts acting dramatic because you make some statement saying this or that." My dad adds.

"Yeah, they're all drama llamas."

So the three adults left, leaving us three kids. I popped off the couch and brought up a bow of buttered yellow popcorn. I flopped back on the couch with it and it attracted Joanna and even Jemma who officially snapped her book closed to sit by me, putting me in the middle. Joanna grabbed the tv remote and put on something more entertaining as we snacked on popcorn. The only thing heard was the tv, our breathing possibly, and the crunching sound of popcorn in our mouths that can't be mistaken for any other food. And it was oddly Jemma who decided to break the ice.

"So...What's u-"

I heard a beep and Jemma instantly snatched her communicator up from the couch. I saw the transmission notification's banner bright and clear. What transmission is she tracking _now?_

"What transmission are you tracking now?"

"There's this DH2004 vessel heading for Takshka. And this is a suspicious vessel. Sel, if this gets to Takshka, we'd loose our backup technology. If Earth looses its tech, Takshka's supposed to back us up. And if Vulcan had to back us up, they take three months, Takshka takes only two weeks."

"A DH2004? It's not really that suspicious, Jemma. And Takshka's security would've already blocked your transmission checking if they found it to be suspicious so it wouldn't contact you."

"Yeah, and they haven't."

I rolled my eyes, then came the beep.

"Now they've blocked you."

She rolled her eyes back and huffed, snapping the communicator shut. Joanna looked not that...well.

"You okay, Jo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...Just really tense."

"I think you're understating it-"

I snap my head to Jemma, the look cutting her off.

"No, it's fine, I guess I am...Maybe. Look, I don't know. This happened to Joanna, Rick did this to Joanna, how do you deal with all the attention? Why did they come back to Earth for _me_? Me? This crummy crappy twelve year old girl, I just don't...Get it."

"I wouldn't have either. But at least you're not going through any more."

"Maybe I deserved more. And maybe I'm just not good enough for mom's standards." She mimicked the two words with the mimicking voice. Rolling her eyes afterwords.

"Your mother just has horrible standards." I state.

"Yeah, sure, I'll take that." She replied dryly. Joanna's change of tone made me, oddly enough, bite a bit of my cheek. The wet, pink blubber bitten by young teeth. Our attention turned for only a second to the tv, just a dumb comment on the governor of Dankún, the newest Federation planet inhabited by a tan humanoid species. Dankún was in constant autumn all year long, unlike Earth and the tan the Dankúnis have kept on their skin. Dankúnis had violet blood, perfectly curvy ears, straight bodies, never could be fat.

"Looks like no one's impressed with Dankúnis." Jemma comments.

"They seem okay to me." I shrug. Joanna deeply exhales, she looks stressed. Our heads turn to her.

"What if I can't go with my dad...What if I'm sent to an orphanage or something?"

I waited a second.

"We'll fight for you."


	36. Chapter 36

They were gone for more than a few hours.

We had talked, read, ate, slept, there wasn't that much to do. We were here in the hotel while meanwhile, our parents were arguing for Joanna. I could see it in Jo's eyes, she didn't think she was important enough to be fought for. I could understand.

Now, I lied down on the couch under a knitted blue blanket. Joanna was bored enough and decided to bake cookies(which was a perfect idea, I love cookies), and of course, Jemma was reading a book.

I was pretty worried. Anything could happen at his point. Rick could get imprisoned, Bones gets custody, Jocelyn gets charged on child abuse or something similar. Rick may not get imprisoned, Bones doesn't get custody, Jocelyn doesn't get charged. Rick doesn't get prisoned, Bones gets custody, Jocelyn isn't charged. There's more combinations than that, but I'm too lazy to list them. But I'm just wondering how hard they're fighting for her without me. They're fighting for her in court against two monsters of a man and woman, a drunk and a careless. I hate both of them to hell.

 _Ding!_

"Done!" Joanna exclaims, but I'm not gonna get up and look. I'm too lazy and quiet. Now, I hear the metal slide of the cookie tray, making me assume that she's taking the cookies out of the oven. I feel some of the warmth come out from the oven, but it doesn't bother me. It's hard to bother me right now, except for the fact that it's possible that Joanna still has to go with her mom instead of Bones. And Jocelyn was goddamn horrible as I have learned, Rick also I want damned. I wonder how the hell Bones's wife turned out to be so horrible after some years, I just don't get it. I know Bones well enough that he wouldn't just marry any woman. Jocelyn was pretty, but only when she was kind and happy. Otherwise, her personality seemed monstrous. Rick came because of Jocelyn, so what comes bad brings another worse is my current situation saying.

I breathed in...I breathed out. That's pretty human to me. But a Ptsd filed human? Calm breathing, no. Labored breathing, yes indeed. Despite the disorder, I was breathing calmly right now. I was not thinking of horrors...

Until I did.

I started to see the Dakota again, slowly sinking into the Oshoran ocean. I felt my eyes starting to freeze and not see reality anymore. It started to see what I once did not too long ago.

I didn't even notice that my teeth were tightly clenched, and I didn't notice that my breathing was hard.

All the feelings of the past started to flood into me. They flooded my blood, bones, it flooded my soul...It was starting to slowly kill at my soul. I started having the urge to swallow, but I was too frozen to even do that. I started seeing the Dakota over and over again, I started feeling somewhat cold, and I didn't notice the coming voices. There were shouts, random words, some gentle words.

 _"SELENE!"_

 _"OWEN!"_

 _"Daddy?"_

 _"Hey, baby."_

 _"Wh-what happened?"_

 _"It's okay, honey. We're on the ship. We're going home."_

Only the door's opening brought me back to reality.

I shuddered and leaned up. Dad had just come through the door with mom and Bones behind him. Their faces seemed satisfied, yet plain. So I was guessing it was a so-so situation. Maybe Bones had custody, but there was something else with it. I thought I was gonna struggle, but I got up off the couch effortlessly.

"So?" I asked. I also noticed Jemma's eyes looking up from her book, but not her head, and Joanna was just about to eat one of the chocolate chip cookies. I wouldn't tell Joanna or Bones this, but Joanna seemed a little younger than twelve in her words and actions. It wouldn't make me think of her less, though.

"He's got custody," he answered.

"Oh, thank god!" Joanna put down the cookie and swept over to Bones. Her voice wasn't relief with that mid-high pitched tone, but it was straight and could _easily_ make me think of Bones with that feminine gruntness.

Bones hugged Joanna tight and I heard Jemma's book flop close with a blop. Mom's face started to slightly drop bit by bit like a hat falling off a building each minute. I officially brought myself back into reality and restated what was going on in my head. Parents got back, Bones has got custody, but something's still off.

"Well, I'm going to bed, so goodnight," My mom announced before walking away. Bones sighed, "I'm kinda exhausted, too, so we'll be heading back to our room." So he and Joanna left, and Jemma decided to shower. That left me and dad. Dad was at one side of the counter, and I went over to the inner side and leaned over.

"What price did you have to pay for Joanna's custody?"

"What do you mean?"

"What'd you have to give? Or what goal did you not reach besides her custody being with Bones?"

Dad sighed. That wasn't good. "Joanna gets four years with him, then the last of the mission with Jocelyn."

My heart sank lower than I thought it could, and my eyes dropped sadly down with it. "I guess he doesn't really get custody of her, does he?"

He exhaled. "No. He doesn't."

I racked my brain for something to say. Oh what oh what, oh what shall I say? But then it came to me.

"Does he get her after the mission?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Than that's good," I tried to brighten the mood. Dad weakly smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."


	37. Chapter 37

The next day, me, mom, dad, and Joanna decided to go and get Joanna's things from her house.

Where was Bones and Jemma? Probably making remarks about us at the hotel. AB3 was with us, though.

The drive was quiet. Parents in front, (despite our tallness) Jo and I in the back. It was a cloudy day, a day that attracted my eyes out the window and out to the world around. The world with many tall, techy buildings. The world of incredulous things, hope, and unity...But there was still danger lurking on every moss crevice.

We got there and everything was fine. Joanna and I headed into her bedroom first where she once lied in her bed in fear. But Joanna looked just fine, maybe she was blowing the memories off. Maybe she was thinking of other things as she started to swipe things from her closet. Her shirts, jeans, flannels, shoes, two beanie hats, and more. I watched it all go into the bag as I started grabbing other things from her bathroom she allowed me to go into. So I pulled her body wash, shampoo, conditioner, face wash, lotion, moisturizer, and everything else and organized it into her toiletry bag. By the time I finished, Joanna was just throwing her last shirt into her bag, which was kinda overflowing, making her sigh.

"Lemme help with that."

I walked over and helped her reorganize(Aka, stuffing it in a way that it could fit in the bag) her clothes and stuff into the bag before we moved on.

"Bip bedeep?" AB chirped. Joanna shook her head, "I don't need anything else. As of this moment, I declare this house a hellhole with its presence of Jocelyn to-be Danning."

"Wonderful," I remarked. I carried her cosmetic bag out of Joanna's room as she carried her pretty stuffed bag(stuffed more than a balloon) out the door. Downstairs, mom, dad, and Jocelyn were talking. By the look on dad's face, it looked like mom had just been insulted. By the look on _mom_ 's face, though, it clearly said "really? Is that the best you can come up with?"

So dad's defensive, mom's a blow-it-off person.

But our presence healed all as we came downstairs and we were seen. The look of defensiveness flashed off of dad's face, it was replaced by another expression of greeting, mom's was also.

"You ready to go, Jo?" Dad asked. She looked ready enough that she'd rather be enslaved by Orions than be here at this house. "Yup," She simply replied. I could see it simply in Jocelyn's eyes that she was horrifically defeated. Hey, you can't beat a cocky Starfleet captain, his wife, and a Starfleet CMO. Never.

So it's farewell to the damned Jocelyn McCoy to-be Danni-wait. Oh yeah, right, he's in prison! So back to whatever old name she used to have. For all I know, maybe it's Ducksworth. Yup. I'm calling Jocelyn Ducksworth for now on.

I'm so perfect.

Joanna and I headed out the door first. We didn't care to say goodbye to Ducksworth, even though it'd be polite to. It was still cloudy, but now a rush of cool air came against us. I may have been in a sweater, but I still felt it. We put Joanna's bags in the backseat with us, and then I had to pick AB3 up to get him in the car(at least he isn't that heavy).

"Bidabeep!"

"Yeah, be thankful that we're not leaving you with the woman," I mumble back to his "thankfulness".

I closed the car door when we were inside and I clashed my hands with my fingers in spaces between other fingers, resting them on my lap. I could also hear Joanna drumming her fingers against the case of her PADD. So it was finally over...you could say. Joanna didn't have the rest of her life until college with Bones. Four years, then Jocelyn. Four years, then Jocelyn. However long the pattern lasts until Joanna goes to college, which I think isn't eighteen. Wait...how early is Joanna going to college again? I think she does maybe two years early, could be three. So she could do online college, or leave the Enterprise early...So it's possible Jocelyn could still be getting her way. That's just wonderful.

"When're you going to college, Jo? I heard you're going earlier than eighteen."

"Sixteen, maybe seventeen, but probably sixteen."

I nodded. So I was correct. If Jocelyn just does not want Jo around Bones at all, she's still getting her way. That's bitchy, but you can't blame someone for being smart. I don't blame Joanna for being smart. I bet she could have a good medical career in a snap right out of college. And who knows? Maybe she could be a German doctor for all I care, she _does_ speak fluent German. Maybe she could work with Bones at some point in the Enterprise's medbay, they'd be great together. But that's a bit far from reality now. Now, Joanna's free from Jocelyn's negligence and Rick's abuse. It's great.

Mom and dad finally came to the car, their faces seeming satisfied with the situation:Joanna was now in Bones's custody. There wasn't any other way to have it. Joanna would be on the Enterprise with us and Bones, that was final. It'd be a long time until Joanna would ever have to see Jocelyn Ducksworth again. She might never see her again, though. Maybe there will be no harping on what else was agreed besides Bones's custody of Joanna. I wasn't sure, some people could be harpy, that included Jocelyn it seemed. So then, we drove away.

We drove away from a past reality.

* * *

 **Guys, I'm gonna warn you. I think the updates are gonna start slowing down. Why? I'm on writer's block. I DO have a bunch more chapters already written, though, I'll upload those. But after that, I might be on block. Plus, I'm going back and forth on a story I've started to write. Idk. I'm not sure if it'd be interesting. It's a KirkxOC and Kirk-daughter story pretty much. Ily guys much and I'll see you soon!**

 **-Ziggy55**


End file.
